Sonic Tales: Fighting Vipers
by NightSlayer344
Summary: After defeating one of Eggman's evil scheme. Sonic, Honey, and their friends end in a place called Armstone City. Where Honey meets up with a old friend from her childhood and enters a grand fighting tournament know as Fighting Vipers. The twenty fifth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

"Go away Sonic! I have more important matters to attend to." Shouted a evil mad scientist, trying to make a getaway in his eggmobile. Behind him is the fastest thing alive following; A blue anthropomorphic 16 year old hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog, who was chasing down his long time arch enemy, Dr, Eggman.

"Fat chance Eggy! Where you're heading is bad news to me!" Sonic taunted, with that cocky smirk of his. Sonic wasn't alone chasing down the mad scientist. With him is his girlfriend Tiara Boobowski, his little brother Tails, and his sister Honey the Cat, helping him chase down the mad scientist on this bright and sunny day.

The chase after the mad scientist began when Sonic and the gang were just hanging out like usual until they spotted Eggman in a hurry in his eggmobile with a huge evil smirk on his face. Sonic took this as a bad sign as his hero instinct kicked in. Thinking that Eggman had that evil smirk because he found some new evil source of power or weapon to threaten the world or his friends.

Sonic wasn't gonna have none of that, despite actually wanting to face Eggman's evil plan for the sense of danger and for the thrills in his life that he loves to crave for. He didn't want people and woodland critters to be harm by Eggman's evil plans, his righteous heart won't allow that to happen. They were chasing Eggman in a grassy valley where the sky above them was in the shade of blue with some puffy clouds around.

"This is your final warning, you blue rodent! Leave me or else I'm gonna put you and your friends in a long sleep." Eggman threaten the hedgehog and his friend. "Long sleep!? Ha! What are you going to do!? Sing us a lullabye song when you tuck us in our beds tonight!" Sonic taunted, as he and his friends laughed at the scientist.

"Grr! That's it! You pushed my buttons to far, hedgehog!" Eggman said, boiling red in anger. "Now you made me wanna press this button!" Eggman said, active a red shiny button on the control of his eggmobile. Eggman stopped his eggmobile and gazed back at Sonic and his friends with a evil smile.

"Just remember Sonic, you made me do this!" Eggman said, rubbing his hands together menacingly. Sonic and the gang stop running when they felt the ground violently shake and large gust of dirt flowing in the air. "What's going on?" Honey asked, trying to keep herself from falling and not getting dust in her eyes.

"Get ready, we're about to find out." Sonic said, covering his eyes from the flowing dust in the air caused by the earthquake. Soon pop out what seems to be in front of Sonic were multiple giant robotic viper snakes, popping out from the ground one by one and let out robotic hissing noise with their robotic snake tongue.

These robotic viper snakes were huge as a three story building. Their long slithering bodies were covered in silver metal armor, using them as scales. Their eyes were color deep red, almost if they looked possessed by a demon.

They even show off their two sharp fangs in their mouth that can bite just about anything off. The giant viper snakes circle around Sonic, Tails, Honey, and Tiara, as they kept their fighting position and watched as the metal snakes circle them.

Sonic was preparing to use his super boost with a blue aura appearing around his body, getting to use it to make quick damage to the weak points of the metal snakes that he can spot on the back of them. Tiara was getting herself warm up by taking a few swings with her gold staff at the air, ready to slice and dice these robotic viper snakes into pieces, while doing it with a cocky smirk.

Tails was examining the robotic snakes carefully, while getting his tails spinning at maximum speed. Tails smiled, knowing what to do with one of the robot vipers that's gonna leave Eggman with a huge surprise on his face. Honey was channeling her inner Bruce Lee as she threw punches and kicks together, feeling excited as she counted down the amount of robotic snakes she plans to take down on her own.

Eggman came up floating to them in his eggmobile as he let out his trademark laugh, thinking that he has the high grounds against Sonic. (Well he kinda does, he's floating above Sonic and Co in his eggmobile.) "Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed out. "Prepare Sonic! To meet your maker." Eggman said, he flew away from Sonic and his friends.

"Vipers! Attack!" Eggman commanded. "Look out you guys, looks like we're fighting vipers." Sonic said, as he and the gang sprang into action as they separated from one another. "Yeah, let's party!" Tiara said, with her staff ready in hand. "Let's do this!" Tails said, still keeping that smile from before. "This is gonna be so hype!" Honey said, getting excited.

Sonic ran in a blur as the two giant viper snakes were on his tail. The blue hedgehog did a high backflip and landed on one of the metal snakes when one got close to him. Sonic ran on the long back of the snake, jumped off from it towards the other snake and gave a hard homing attack to one of it's electric red eyes.

The other snake that Sonic jumped off from tried to bite him alive with it's giant deadly fangs while Sonic was floating in the air after the homing attack, but Sonic used his power stomp ability to quickly avoid the attack and landed on the ground safely as the snake that tried to attack him foolishly bumped into the other snake with it's head.

The hedgehog stood back, laughed at the two snakes, and started making fun of them, "You know as jobs for being predators, you sure are dumb." Sonic taunted. The two snakes got angry as they looked at the hedgehog with steam of anger popping out of them. "Looks like you two are done playing around. Well come on! Fight like you mean it!" Sonic kept on taunting.

The two snakes charge up to the hedgehog with everything they got, Sonic didn't flinch or felt worried, making a sly smile appear on his face and wrapped his hands around his back.

"How about I make it easy for ya. I'll take the both of you on with my hands behind my back. That seems fair don't you think? Well, at least for you." Sonic said, still having that sly smile.

One of the snakes had enough of Sonic's cocky attitude and quickly dive attack the hedgehog with his whole body. Sonic didn't move, keeping watch of the huge reptile that plans to attack him. The snake made impact and quickly scan around itself, trying to find the blue hedgehog.

"*Whistle*"

The snake turn around and found the blue hedgehog sitting on the top of the other snake's head in a nonchalant way. Sonic just yawn, feeling some what bored his fight between the metal reptiles. The snake that Sonic was sitting on top of tried to shake the hedgehog off of itself very violently, all while Sonic was having fun hanging on like a cowboy riding a bull.

"Yeehaw! If I had a cowboy hat with me!" Sonic yelled happily, as he kept on holding on to the snake. The snake hissed violently, annoyed and angry that the hedgehog was using itself for his enjoyment. Sonic laughed and continued to do so until he stopped when he spotted in the corner of his emerald eyes. It even caused the snake to stop shaking, wondering why the hedgehog stopped laughing.

A smirk appear on the hedgehog's face as he stood up on the snake's head and dust of the dirt from his gloves. "All's well it ends well." Sonic chuckled, while stretching his legs and arms casually. The metal snake was confused by what Sonic said. "See ya!" Sonic teased, while looking at it's eyes.

With that being said, Sonic did a backflip off the head and jumped high into the blue sky, just in time to dodge an incoming attack from the other snake from before, who was planning a surprise attack for Sonic while he was having his little cowboy moment. The attack was planned to hit Sonic with it's sharp deadly fangs but missed the target.

Instead the attack manage to hit the snake that Sonic jumped off and ripped off it's head completely off it's body, showing nothing electrical wirings and circuits that was popping out electricity. The body of the headless snake fell to the ground with a huge thud. The snake looked at his fallen friend with a face that saying "My bad dude", feeling like a idiot as well.

Sonic was falling from the sky and whistle once more gaining the snake's attention. The snake looked up at the sky and saw the hedgehog falling with his body wide open for an attack. The metal viper snake smiled, seeing that there was no way the hedgehog could move or avoid its attack now.

The snake open it's mouth wide open, revealing those sharp fangs, hoping to swallow the hedgehog whole and jumped into the air to catch the blue hedgehog. Little did the mechanical snake know, Sonic wanted this to happen in order to finish off the battle. As Sonic was falling, he then curved into a ball and then used is super boost to combine with his falling velocity and friction.

So much speed on the hedgehog's hand, he went into the mouth of the snake with great speed and manage to break and rip through the whole long body of the snake, damaging circuits, and exited out of the tail end. Once out of the body, Sonic looked back at the snake, who was shocked and began to have a malfunction, fell to the ground, and exploded.

Sonic laughed and rubbed his nose, looking at his defeated opponent on the ground with beaming smile as he walked away from the explosion like the cool guy he his.

"Just when I was having any sorta fun I tell ya. Down and out. Too easy!" Sonic teased and shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder how the rest are doing with their own fights." Sonic said, keeping a smile knowing his friends aren't having any trouble like he does.

With Tiara

The manx cat was surrounded by Eggman's robotic vipers, each hissing at her. All while Tiara kept her cocky smirk watching the metallic snakes. She position herself and got her staff ready to fight and take down each of them on her own with no help.

"Let's dance boys! Show time!" Tiara taunted. One of the snakes charge at the manx cat, but Tiara jumped in time perfectly and avoided the attack with a smile and her eyes closed. The snake that Tiara dodge looked at her, Tiara poked out her tongue out and teased the snake as she put her gold staff on her shoulder in a taunting manner.

Tiara unaware, a snake tried to attack her from behind by taking a bite out of her. Tiara frowned and just sigh as she stood her position, not moving her body. The giant metal snake swooped down tried to chew Tiara's body a whole. As the snaked tried to bite down Tiara's body, the snake couldn't close its jaws as he felt something preventing them from closing them.

The snake moved it's head and took a glance to see Tiara using her gold staff as a pole between the snakes mouth to prevent it from biting. Tiara yawned and then gave a cold stare right directly to the eyes of the snakes, which frighten it a bit when she spoke to it.

"You will NOT forget this manx's cat power." Tiara said, coldly to the snake. In a blink of an eye, Tiara disappear as she if teleported, but really she had great speed to help her. The snake looked around as it's other fellow comrades came in and help it try to find the manx cat.

But then the snake felt strange and it started to shake. The metal snake's head was then slice off clean and exploded, shocking the other snakes that witness it. The snakes then spotted Tiara, whose staff had smoke coming out of it as she was the result of cutting the snake's head off. Tiara looked at the group of snakes and let out a devilish smile.

"Come on! Where's your Motivation?!" Tiara taunted, as she clapped her hands in a teasing manner. "You better get some motivation in this battle or else you're gonna end up being headless like your friend just now." Tiara said, putting her hands her hips and pointed at her defeated opponent she cut off.

All the snakes charge at the manx cat all at once and roar while doing so. Tiara still smiled, "This is gonna be fun." TIara said. The snakes dive attack her at the same time and rapidly tried to attack her with their long bodies and sharp fangs. Tiara just yelled in joy as she evaded each attack, dodge roll, and did flips in the air thanks to her agility.

"Yeah! Woohoo!"Tiara shouted as she dodge another attacked and slide on the back of the snake like a kid having fun riding down a slide on a playground. At the end of her slide ride, Tiara jumped off and landed safely on the grassy ground.

"Boy that was fun." Tiara said, stretching her shoulders. Before Tiara could move, she was surrounded by the pack of snakes, whose eyes were glowing violently red around her. There was no exit for her to escape, as the snakes used their long bodies to prevent her from leaving the small circle she was trapped in.

The snakes were getting ready to attack as they were getting closer and closer to the manx cat princess. Tiara got herself in a swordsmen position with her gold staff. The diamond attached to the top of Tiara's staff began to glow violently for the manx cat as she was putting in all her concertation in it, there was even white aura surrounding the manx cat as she did this.

The snakes then attack at once, when they closed enough to Tiara. She smirked as she was ready to finish off her battle as the ground shook beneath her, ready to unleashed her massive power with her gold staff.

"Now I'm a little motivated!" Tiara smirked her words, as there was a flash of white light that occurred for a split second. In that split second of the white flash, Tiara slash and shred her enemies' head off with super speed that even match to Sonic's.

When the white flash stopped, the heads of the snakes all exploded at the same time and fell to the ground and went haywire as they stop working. Tiara simply had her eyes closed and smile, while pretending to sheathe her gold staff like a katana sword and looked at her fallen opponents.

"Looks like I finally put my "Judgement Cut End" to use." Tiara said, saying the name of the move very proudly. "It's been a while since I last used it. It's a good thing these scums were good enough to practice on it. That be the only compliment that Eggman will ever get from me about his machines." Tiara said, smiling and shrugging her shoulders, mocking the mad scientist.

Tiara sat on one of the destroyed snakes, laid back and relax under the sun's light, while looking at her gold staff proudly. "I thought I've might have gone rusty with that move. Dad will be so proud if he saw me right now." Tiara chuckled, picturing her father who is at her home island; Misty Peak right now. "Time for me to sit back and relax. I hope the others are doing well." Tiara said, resting her eyes.

With Tails

The two tailed fox was flying in high in the air, watching the huge viper snakes look upon him. "Alright, which one of you should be my victim for today." Tails mocked the snake vipers. One of them jump up and attacked Tails, but the yellow fox quickly dodge it. Tails looked back at the one that tried to attack him.

"Looks like we have a volunteer." Tails said, cracking his fingers. Tails swooped down almost near the ground, but flew inches above it. Tails was trying to make his way towards the viper snake that tried to attack him earlier.

While making his ways, the other viper snakes tried to stop him dead in his tracks by trying to to take a bite or attacking with their metal long tails. Tails just bob and weave left to right.

Tails would move up and down or do barrel rolls, dodging the attacks like if were nothing to him. Thankfully learning how to evade attacks while flying the Tornado (Which is not present with him at the moment unfortunately.) help him with his own flying skills with his two tails.

Tails manage to reach the viper snake in front of him and flew around his body trying to find what he needs from the viper snake. The while flying around the metal reptile, it would try to chomp Tails or swatted him away like a bug. It went like this for a while until a smile came to Tails when he found what he was looking for on the snake's body.

Tails swoop down to the center of the snake's body and found a door circuit. "Time for me to work my magic with the power of my brain." Tails laughed. The yellow fox quickly busted the door circuit open with his two tails and began to rewire the color wires that was present to him, while the viper snake tried to shake him off it's body.

"Okay, connect the red wire with the yellow one and-" Tails stopped when the viper snake stopped moving. "Presto!" Tails said in glee, slamming the door circuit back. Tails looked up at the snake to see it's red LCD eyes shifting to blue. The viper snake was now in Tails' command, the yellow fox flew up to the head with a proud stance.

In front of the young fox was an army of Eggman's viper snake, hissing viciously and were ready to jump the fox. Tails looked over at the snakes, smiled and gave a teasing bow to them. Even extended out his hand like a gentlemen. Tails put a hand behind his back and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Shall we dance?" Tails mocked. The yellow fox's taunt annoyed the snakes as one of them charge up to the fox and his own snake. "Let's get them!" Tails said, command his own viper snake. The snake missed as Tails and his viper snake quickly dodge. Tails with quick thinking commanded his viper snake to grab the head of the snake with it's tail.

'Take this!" Tails yelled. With great power Tails' viper snake grabbed the head, jumped in the air, spinning his tails that was holding the head, and slam it down to the ground with great impact as the ground shook. "Slam dunk!" Tails shouted with a smirk.

More of Eggman's viper snakes attack the yellow fox at once. Tails command his viper snake to dodge the attacks. The assault went on for a while until Tails order his viper snake to rip off the parts of the other viper snakes with it's own sharp fangs. Tails and the viper snake ripped off their tails, heads, and center parts of their bodies while pulling off some flashy moves in this giant snake fight.

Eventually there was nothing left but scraps of metal around the area as Tails and his viper snake looked around the mess. "Looks like my job here is done." Tails said, dusting off his gloves proudly. "It's good thing Eggman's robot are too easy to hack for me. They're practically under my control." Tails teased.

The viper snake then lowered its head to the ground for it was still in Tails' command. "Now what should I do with you?" Tails said, looking at the giant snake. Tails then spotted a wooden stick on the floor and picked it up. "*Whistle* Here boy! *Whistle*" Tails said, wagging the stick in the air like a pet owner.

The snake then acted like a dog by sticking out it's tongue and wagged it's tail happily. "Let's play fetch for a while until the others are done!" Tails said, as he threw the stick away and the snake went after and returned to him. "Man, Sonic would be so jealous that I have my own giant monster as a pet." Tails chuckled as he threw the stick once more and the viper snake would return it.

With Honey

Honey was standing in front of a group of viper snakes that were hissing and moving their bodies like real snake do when it's ready to eat its prey. Honey laughed and gave a smile as she a hand on her hip and let out her hand in a taunting manner.

"Come get some!" Honey yelled.

One of the snakes wasted no time to attack to the yellow cat. Unlike Sonic and the rest, Honey ran towards the snake head on. With enough speed, Honey jumped, spun around, and did a jump kick hitting directly on the face of the robotic snake with her red high heel boots, causing a great sound barrier.

Upon impact, Honey jumped off backwards and looked at the back with at the snake with a cocky grin. The snake viper stood motionless as it did nothing until a strange noise occurred. Loud cracking could be heard coming from the snake as the steel scale armor began to shatter as the body broke apart pieces by pieces.

Honey snapped in her snap fingers watching her defeated opponent. "Man that was too easy for me." Honey said, laughing. The yellow cat stopped laughing and quickly dodge roll to her left just in time from a surprise attack from the viper snakes from behind that she quickly caught with her feline instinct.

The viper snake tried to attack her once more by charge at her as it rotated its body. Honey stood her position as form a fist, duck down, got her angel wings ready, and watch the viper snake come straight at her while it slither its body left and right.

As the viper was closing closing to the yellow cat, Honey started flapping her angel wings rapidly. With perfect timing, Honey jumped and did a strong spinning uppercut to the viper snake thanks to the power of her angel wings that lifted her up. While floating in the air, Honey dive down and did a spinning dropkick, crushing the viper snake's head as bolts, wires, and nuts pop out from it.

Honey laughed looking at the crushed snake, "Never get in my bad side." Honey chuckle at her remark. "Hahaha Blaze would so kill me if she heard me say one of her lines right now." Honey chuckled, at the thought of her lavender cat friend as she stretch her arms and legs.

The yellow feline stopped stretching, when she notice more of Eggman's viper snakes coming towards her. All of them open their mouths to reveal that their sharp fangs have change from pure white to dark purple for they were covered in poisonous venom to attack Honey.

"Trying to poison me, huh?!" Said Honey, while rotating her arm. "Well bring it on! Show me what you got! What are you waiting for!" Honey mocked, spreading her arms in the air, leaving her wide open for an attack. One head straight for Honey, hissing and ready to bite Honey with its venomous fangs.

Honey stood her position as she put her hands up as she felt her blood rushing with adrenaline and excited eyes. "Let's if I could pull this off, speaking both metaphorically and literally." Honey said, smirking. The viper snake got close enough, it open it's mouth and tried to bite down on Honey with its poisonous fangs.

"Now!" Honey shouted, as she quickly grabbed the sharp poisonous fangs of the viper snake with her bear hands. It took the metal snake by surprise that Honey grabbed it's fangs but that didn't stop it from trying to do so . The snake tried really hard to bite the cat, but Honey was holding on strongly.

"AHHH!" Honey finally yelled, as she ripped and pull out the poisonous fangs out from the mouth, shocking it even more. Honey looked at the poisonous fangs in her hands and punched in holes from the opposite side of the sharp fang to put on her hands in.

Soon what Honey had on her hands were poisonous blades and got herself in a fighting position, ready to use them. Honey looked up at the snake that she ripped off the fangs from with a devious smirk that scared it, "Tell me, can robots feel fear?" Honey said in a dark tone, scaring the snake.

"Looks like I'm about to find out." Honey said, as she quickly cut the metal snake into pieces with her poisonous blades, which the poison was so strong as acid that it could melt through steel metal like if it were nothing.

Honey did stopped there though, after dealing with one of them she quickly ran into the pack of viper snakes that the others came from. All of them strike to attack once, but Honey evade their attacks and blocked their attacks with her blades. She even counter their attack as she surround them. Honey sliced and diced her way through rapidly, cutting off their faces, mouths, and tails thanks to her blade that she was pulling stylish combos with.

There was nothing afterwards except the sizzling sound of the poison that Honey used on the viper snakes, causing some small purple smoke to be lifted in the air. Honey then took her off her blades and snapped them in half with her hands and threw them away, seeing she has no use for them anymore.

"Alright, time to meet with the others." Honey said, dashing off from the area.

With Eggman

The evil mad scientist was still in his eggmobile, trying to make a get away from Sonic and his friends as he tried to reach his true destination. Eggman felt confident that his viper snakes was able to keep Sonic and the rest occuppied. Eggman's confident was cut short when he then heard familiar voice call him out.

"Eggman!"

Evil mad man turned around in his eggmobile to find Sonic, Tiara, and Honey behind him. Eggman was shocked, seeing Sonic and his friends behind them and have beaten his viper snakes more quickly than he thought. Eggman growled in anger as his face turned red.

"How did you beat my vipers so quickly?!" Eggman shouted, pounding his eggmobile. "They were nothing put a cake walk for us." Sonic said, as he looked and smirk at Tiara and Honey beside him. Tiara and Honey smirked, looked back at the hedgehog, and nodded their heads at the blue hedgehog. Honey then realize that someone was missing from the group.

"Hey? Where's Tails?" Honey asked. "Do you think he's alright?" Tiara asked the yellow cat. Something from behind caught Sonic's eyes causing him to smile.

"I think your questions are about to be answered." Sonic said. The two cats looked behind them to find one of the Eggman's viper snakes with Tails on the top of the head as they joined Sonic, Tiara, and Honey on the chase for Eggman.

"Hey Eggman! I hope you don't mind, but I'll be keeping one of these things as my own!" Tails said, as the viper then let out a loud roar. Eggman was mad, seeing his turn robot turn against him, "Why you? You hack my viper didn't you, you pesky fox." Eggman said.

"So what if I did. You practically left them hackable." Tails teased, shrugging. Tails looked down at his friends on the ground. "Hop on you guys, let's chase Eggman together while we ride this viper snake of his." Tails told his friends.

Sonic, Tiara, and Honey smiled, nodded their heads and jump on the snake's metal long body. Tails's viper snake then began to try to viciously chomp Eggman's eggmobile, but Eggman quickly moved left and right for each attack in his floating machine.

"Use my machine against me huh? I'll show you!" Eggman said, shaking his fist angrily at the yellow fox. Eggman turned his eggmobile around now flying backwards. Then out came out a cannon like weapon from the center. Eggman pressed a button on his control pad and out came a huge steel cannon ball.

Tails' viper snake did spiral dodge and dodge even more as Eggman send out more cannonballs at a rapid rate. Sonic, Tiara, and Honey hanging tightly to snake as it moved its body dodging the attacks from Eggman. Sonic looked up at his little brother, who was still on the head of the metallic snake.

"Tails, you got hit it at the right time." Sonic yelled. Tails nodded at his older brother knowing what he meant. Tails watched Eggman's cannon machine carefully, watching the pattern it's cannonballs being shot out from it. With good timing, Tails used the tails of his viper snake to knock back the cannon ball to Eggman.

"Oh no!" Eggman said, as the cannon ball hit his eggmobile causing major damage to it and smoke to appear. Eggman's eggmobile pop out from the black smoke as his eggmobile was keeping him afloat. Eggman coughed while exiting the puff of black smoke, "I'll retreat for now! But don't think this is the last you heard of me!" Eggman coughed, as he retreated back to his base.

Sonic jumped from the back of the viper snake, "Wait, where were you going Eggman?!" Sonic shouted, wanting to know. Then a flyer appeared from the sky and landed on Sonic's face. Everybody gather around Sonic as read the flyer that landed on his face that fell from Eggman's eggmobile.

"Come to Armstone City for an special event we are holding for residents and visitors of all kinds can join." Sonic read the flyer out loud to his friends. "Armstone City? Never been there before." Honey said, scratching her head. "Neither have I." Tiara said. "Same here." Tails add in.

"Well where ever this place is at, it has Eggman interested for some reason but why?" Sonic said, rubbing his chin. Everybody began to think with along Sonic until they heard sounds of a plane could be heard, causing Tails to smile knowing the sound.

"The Tornado!" Tails shouted as he looked up at the clear blue sky to spot his his plane. The person piloting the Tornado was Sonic's friendly rival Knuckles, who shot a grin at Sonic and the others. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, that breakfast burrito really did a number on me!" Knuckles said, swooping down landed the Tornado near the gang.

Knuckles was also hanging out with Sonic and the gang, but couldn't join in the chase after Eggman when his stomach was hurting when he ate multiple breakfast burritos that morning. (Don't you hate it when that happens.) So Knuckles stayed behind and looked after the Tornado while Sonic and gang chased after Eggman.

The red echidna looked at the robotic viper behind his friends, "Umm guys there's a-" Knuckles said, as he was then cut of by Tails. "No need to worry Knuckles. I hacked this viper that Eggman build, so now it's mine." Tails pointing at the large metal snake. "Well okay then. Anyways where's Eggman? Did you guys find out where he was heading out to?" The echidna asked.

Sonic answered the red echidna, "Eggman retreated back to his base, but we did found out where he was planning to go." Sonic said. "To where?" Knuckles asked some more. "To a place called Armstone City." Sonic said, as he threw the flyer to Knuckles, which he caught.

"We're heading to Armstone City, we have to see why that place caught Eggman's interest." Sonic said. "Well let's go! I'm getting excited about visiting a new place!" Honey said. "Tails are you ready to get us there in the Tornado?" Sonic asked his fox friend.

"Actually let Knuckles take you guys, while I'm ride my new pet viper." Tails said, patting his viper like a pet. Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes, "Okay then, it's a good thing you taught Knucklehead here to pilot the Tornado or else he would have crashed it on the way here." Sonic mocked his echidna friend.

"Hey watch it Sonic, or else I'm gonna cause real accidentally while you're on the Tornado." Knuckles growled, shaking his fist at the hedgehog. "Whatever, let's just get to Armstone City. The quicker we get there, the better information we know what Eggman wants." Sonic said.

With that being said, Sonic and Tiara hopped on the wings of the Tornado, Honey on the passenger seat, and Knuckles piloting the Tornado and lifted off into the air. Tails got on his viper snake followed the gang to the place Armstone City, luckily the location of the place was on the flyer that Knuckles put the coordinates in the Tornado.

Moments later

From the blue sky, Sonic and the gang saw the city of Armstone and its beauty. What really caught everybody's attention was the staggering City Tower in the center of the city. The tower was so tall that it even reached the highest clouds above the city, truly making it such a sight to see.

Honey smiled seeing the tower, "Woah, look at that tower. I wouldn't mind seeing the world from up there." Honey said. "Hey Guys!" Tails shouted. "Park the Tornado here in this field." Tails yelled. Knuckles nodded his head and landed the Tornado on a grassy field near the outskirts of Armstone City.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic said, jumping off from the wing of the Tornado as Tiara, Honey, and Knuckles. "I think it's best that we should walk to the city from here." Tails said. "How come?" Tiara asked. "Well because I think people will panic if they saw Vipy (Yes, Tails named it Vipy.), don't you think?" Tails laughed.

"Well I guess you're right Tails. We want to make a good first impression to everyone." Sonic said. Tails turned to his snake and gave it a command. "Okay Vipy, I want you to stay here and guard the Tornado from any burglars while we're away, got it?" Tails said. Vipy nodded it's head and gave a salute to Tails as it began to guard the Tornado.

"Come on, let's roll around at the speed of sound. Got places to go now, gotta follow my rainbow." Sonic said, waving his hand to his friends as they followed him to city.

As they began run to the city, Sonic took a moment to think about what he said just to his friends, "Why do I have the urge to sing from some strange reason." Sonic questioning to himself but quickly shook it off.

It took about ten minutes to reach Armstone City, they enter the city and were soon surrounded by cars, building, and people of all likes. Even the staggering tower that they saw before looked greater as it came closer to their views. The city felt so alive as they saw billboards advertising products and many fancy restaurants that were filled with people eating.

Honey was twirling and spinning her body, feeling so alive being in the city. "Boy this place makes me feel free for some strange reason." Honey said, happily as she looked at her brother Sonic. "We gotta try out those restaurants. The food looks delicious!" Honey said, looking at some people's food.

Sonic chuckled at his sister, "Maybe later Honey. Right now we gotta find out why Eggman was so interested of that special event in this place." Sonic answered. "Maybe he was interested in the food that the city has. I mean a fat scientist like him must get hungry." Tiara joked, as the gang laughed.

As Sonic and the gang venture more into the city, Sonic took notice that a lot of people in the city were giving his sister Honey odd looks as they looked at her, while she was unaware of their stares.

Sonic caught people whispering to each other as they saw Honey. People looked away from Honey when Sonic caught them by looking back at them since he didn't like strangers looking at his sister. Sonic quickly ran up to Honey, who was too excited to not care about anything, but the city.

"Hey Honey?" Sonic spoke. "Yeah?" Honey responded. "Have you notice that the people here are giving you odd looks." Sonic said, concern for his sister. "Really?" Honey said, as she then looked at a group who were looking at her, but quickly moved their heads the moment Honey spotted them.

"Have you been here before, Honey?" Tails asked the cat. "No, this is my first time coming here. Why are they looking at me funny? Did I do something bad?" Honey said, scratching her head. Before Honey could speak up some more, Tiara called them up, "Hey guys, check out what me and Knuckles found." Tiara shouted for the gang.

Sonic, Honey, Tiara ran towards where Tiara and Knuckles were at. "What is it?" Sonic asked his girlfriend Tiara. "Look at the poster, I think we found out why Eggman wanted to come to the city." Knuckles pointing at the poster.

Sonic looked at the poster and read it, "Hyper-adrenal combatants in full body armour, battling day and night in back alley ways-only such young gurba warriors have the right to be called VIPERS. Now in Armstone City, the mayor has formally announced a fighting tournament on a grand scale, with the final bout to held atop the staggering City Tower." Sonic finish off reading the poster.

Honey's ear perk excited when she heard the word fighting tournament. Honey ran towards Sonic's side in excitement. "No way! A fighting tournament! That's awesome!" Honey said in glee. Sonic's eyes widen in surprise when he saw the list of grand prizes on the poster of the tournament.

"Guys! One of the grand prize is a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said, pointing at the list of prizes. "So that's why Eggman wanted to come here. He was planning to attack the tournament and steal the Chaos Emerald, especially with those viper snakes of his just for the irony of it." Tails said, rubbing his snakes.

"Well it's a good thing we stopped him and destroyed his viper snakes before doing so." Tiara said. Honey nodded at the manx cat and gaze back at the tournament poster with a grin, "Guys, I'm gonna join the tournament!" Honey stated.

"Really?" Tails said, surprise and so was everyone else. "Yeah, I always wanted to join a fighting tournament before and this is my chance to do so." Honey said, putting her hands on her hips proudly. "Plus, we get a Chaos Emerald if I win, which I'm in it to win it for us." Honey said, proudly.

As Honey was feeling happy and confident about the fighting tournament, Knuckles frowned when he spotted something in the corner of his eyes that alarmed him. "Guys heads up! We have company." Knuckles said, as he turned around.

The rest of the gang turned around and spotted two huge, muscle, and tall men in black suits and sunglasses walking towards them after coming out from a black limousine. Everybody got ready in their fighting position to fight these two huge men in black if they were to strike them. The two men in black walked pass and ignore Sonic and everybody.

They stopped walking when they reached Honey, who was still in her fighting position. One of the men stepped up in front of Honey and coughed before speaking to the yellow cat in a deep masculine voice. He also adjusted his sunglasses as well and stood up straightly as he spoke.

"We heard word of a yellow cat in a red dress and red high heel boots with angel wings behind her back being seen around the city. By any chance? Is your name, Honey the Cat?" The man in black asked. Honey was shocked that the guy knew her name and so were Sonic and the others, she stayed still a moment before answering the man.

"Y-Yes. I'm Honey the Cat, but how did you know my name and what do you want from me?" Honey asked. "Yeah, what do you guys want from Honey?" Sonic said, now standing in front of his sister, wanting to protect Honey and the rest of the gang join in wanting to protect Honey as well. The man smiled at the yellow cat that send a chill down to Honey's spine.

"Come with us, our boss likes to have a word with you, Honey."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Honey was stun, the boss of these two huge men in black wanted to see her. Honey was asking herself why would someone send scary looking people looking for her and for what purpose did this boss of theirs have in store for her. She couldn't have done anything wrong in Armstone City, she just got here today.

Honey frowned and then got in her fighting position, "No way, I bet's a trap of some sort." Honey said, ready to fight. The other man in black then stepped to the yellow cat and gave a bow. "Please, we assure to you that our boss didn't send us to you fight you or your friends here." The man said.

"Yes, our boss simply wants to talk to you. No strings attached." The other man in black said. "We mean no harm, we are just being told what to do by our boss." The man in black said, Honey took moment looking at the two huge men and her friends, who looked worried for her.

"Okay, I'll go meet this boss of yours, but only if my friends can come along with me." Honey said, pointing at her friends. The two men looked at each other, one of them took out a cell phone and began to speed dial a number. It took a moment until the call was made.

"Yes, Hello boss. We found Honey just as you asked for. Unfortunately, Honey won't come unless we bring her friends that she's with right now." The man said, speaking to the cell phone. "Yes, I understand. I'll tell her. Good bye boss." The man said, as he hang up his phone and looked back at Honey, who was tapping her foot.

"Good news Honey, the boss has allowed us to bring your friends along." The man said. "Great!" Honeys shouted happily and gave a thumbs up to her friends. The two men then walked up to the limousine and open the door to the passenger seat for Honey and her friends.

"Please step forward and get in the limousine. We will take you to our boss' headquarters." The man said, revealing the inside of the fancy limousine that was present while the other man in black suit went to the driver seat to prepare the vehicle.

"Come on you guys, let's go meet this boss of theirs." Honey said, as she enter the limousine. Sonic and the gang followed the yellow cat in the limousine. Sonic, Tiara, Tails, Honey, and Knuckles sat on a seat together in a row as they admire the decor of the fancy red leather they sat on.

The man in black enter last and sat on the opposite side of the gang as the limousine began to drive. "Wow, I never rode in a limousine before, so this is a first for me." Tails said, feeling the fancy red leather seats and liking it. "Yeah, so have I. I never thought I be in one." Sonic said, also liking the red leather seats.

"Honey are you sure you haven't been here before?" Tiara asked the yellow cat as everybody looked at her. "I swear to all of you that I never been here before. I'm more surprise that we're riding a limousine right now." Honey said, looking around. "But I'm liking it!" Honey said.

Knuckles then spotted something in the limousine that caught his interest, "Is that a small refrigerator?" Knuckles pointing at the small container that contains food. The man in black answered the echidna, "Yes it is. Feel free to have any treats that you see present in that fridge." The man said.

The gang got up from their seats and open the fridge, only to be surprised to see nothing but strawberry cheesecake ice cream in it. The man laughed seeing the strawberry cheesecake in the fridge, "Sorry if there wasn't anything else you wanted to eat. Our boss really loves strawberry cheesecake ice cream." The man said.

Sonic and the gang looked at other and shrugged their shoulders as each of them grabbed a strawberry cheesecake for themselves and sat back down to their seats. Honey swoop a bit of her cheesecake with a spoon and took a bite. "Oh boy this strawberry cheesecake is amazing!" Honey said, as the rest of the gang began to eat their cheesecakes.

"Hey yeah, you're right Honey. This is awesome!" Tiara said, eating more of her cheesecake. "I'll admit. It's really good and I'm not really much into these kinds of treats." Knuckles confessed. The driver of the limousine slide down the window to see Sonic and the gang.

"Honey, would you and your friends like to have some music to be present, while we reach our destination?" The driver asked. "Sure, we could use some music that can lighten up the mood here. Play us something that's jazzy and catchy at the same time." Honey suggested. "As you wish. Nice choice of music by the way." The driver said, putting on some music for Honey.

As everybody enjoyed the music and their strawberry cheesecake ice cream, they also enjoyed the view of Armstone City as they drove to different parts of it. They saw beautiful parks filled with happy and lively people in it. They spotted more amazing water fountains and historical statues. They even spotted food stands and a small festival that was occurring in the city.

The gang felt like they're were on a vacation getaway with the weird out of nowhere treatment that Honey is getting today, yet they ain't complaining. Tails then spotted something on top of him that got him somewhat excited. Tails put down his strawberry cheesecake and stood up from his seat.

Tails then began to fiddling with the lock and reveal a upper door on the top of the limousine. Sonic facepalm himself, knowing what his little brother is planning to do. "Oh no." Sonic covered his face. Tails pop his head out of the upper door of the limousine as the wind hit his upper body.

"I'm king of the world! Wooooo!" Tails shouted, spreading his arms in the air carefree as the limousine kept on driving. Tails received odd looks from people, who heard his shout and spotted him. Sonic pulled down back his little brother into the limousine. "Get back down. You're making yourself look like a fool." Sonic said.

Tails chuckled, "Heh heh, sorry Sonic. I wanted to do that in a limousine." Tails said, blushing in embarrassment. Sonic rolled his eyes at his little brother. Honey looked at the man in black, "So why does your boss want to see me? Did I do something bad or what?" Honey asked.

"I can't tell you unfortunately, my boss wants to keep it a secret. Also it ain't anything bad you may have done or something, I assure you. I will say this though, my boss really wants to see you in person after news of your arrival here in Armstone City." The man said, nodding his head at the yellow feline.

"Okay then, if you say so." Honey said, before taking another bite of her strawberry cheesecake and looked out the window to see more of Armstone City as they drove in the limousine. "We are soon approaching our destination, so hurry up and finish your cheesecake and be prepare." The man said.

"No need to ask us twice." Sonic said, happily as he and the gang rapidly ate their strawberry cheesecake and finished them, before the limousine stopped moving. The gang looked at the other side of the window. What they saw was a tall large red building that was almost as tall as the staggering city tower they saw when coming to the city a little while back.

"Woah." Everybody said at the same time, looking at the huge building in front of them which was named "AM2". What was also surprising was that a red carpet rolled out from the entrance of the huge building for Honey and her friends to walk on. "Wow, they even have a red carpet waiting for us." Sonic said, who was behind Honey.

The driver of the limousine stepped out and proceed to open the door to the gang of five. "Right this way and please watch your step." The driver said, showing them the way out of the limousine. Honey was the first one to step out from the limousine, set foot on the red carpet and then Sonic and the others as well.

"I feel like a celebrity walking in this red carpet." Tails said, as he walked. Another man in a black suit appeared as they reached the entrance and open the door for Honey and her friends. "Please allow me to open the door for you Ms. Honey." The man in the black suit assisting Honey. "Thanks." Honey said, thanking the security guard.

The gang enter in one by one as they then spotted multiple men and women in business suits talking to one another. The men and women stopped talking when they spotted and looked at Honey, which made the yellow cat a little nervous from the stares she was receiving.

"Ummm….Hi." Honey said, waving at the men and women in their business suits. "It's her." One of them said. "She's the one that the boss has been talking about." Said another person whispering to the person next to them. "I can't believe somebody like her knows the boss." Said the other person as Honey and the gang walked in the building some more.

A female secretary from the front desk of building stood up from her seat and looked at the security guard who was escorting Honey and her friends in the building.

"Is this really her?" The secretary asked, looking at the yellow cat and feeling somewhat excited.

"Yes this is Honey, the one that the boss wants to see in person." The security guard. "Oooo! How excellent! Our boss is gonna be so happy to see you Honey!" The secretary said, clapping her hands happily. "Please right this way to the elevator. The elevator will take you to the very top floor where boss our is waiting for you." The secretary said, showing the elevator.

"Thank you." Honey smiled. The security guard then led them to the elevator and pressed the button, taking them to the top floor. While waiting in the elevator, Sonic and the gang began to bob their heads and tapped their foots to the catchy elevator music that was playing.

"This place is so nice that it even has catchy elevator music. Now that's something that hardly ever happens." Sonic said, as he bob his head to the beat of the music. The elevator stopped moving up as it finally reached the top floor. The door open and the gang exited out as they walked through a red hall way.

Soon they approached a big red double doors with heart shape door knobs on both doors. Beside the huge red door were two more security guards that were just as big and masculine as the ones before. As Sonic and the gang approached the door, the two security guards put a hand up in front of the hedgehog, stopping everybody except Honey.

"I'm sorry, but the rest of you have to wait here. The boss only wants to see Honey." The security guard. Before Sonic could reject the idea, Honey put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Sonic. I'm sure I'll be fine. Trust me." Honey said. Sonic sigh, but smiled at his sister.

"Okay, I trust you." Sonic said. Honey nodded her head, smiled back, and walk towards the red door. One of the security guards open the door for Honey. Before entering the room, Honey looked at her friends and nodded at them. The gang responded back with thumbs up and a nod back at Honey.

Honey took a deep breath and slowly enter the room. Once she enter, the security guard closed back the door and went back to his position from before.

"Stay cool, sis." Sonic said, as he and his friends began to wait for Honey to come back out.

As Honey walked in, she saw that the room was also painted red. The room itself was huge, on the far end of the room was a long desk and behind the desk was also a large window display that show the whole city of Armstone that Honey was awestruck by the view. On the red walls were medals and certificates of honor as well as first place trophies that display on some shelves.

Honey slowly walk to the seat near the red fancy desk. She sat down softly on her seat while still looking around the area, amazed by the decor. When she was done, Honey faced forward to see another seat on the other side of the desk, turned the other way around. Honey waited patiently, waiting for a response from the boss that wants to speak to her.

After a little while of waiting, Honey decided to speak up, wanting to be the first.

"Umm.. Hello?" Honey called out. There was nothing but silence, which really made Honey a little annoyed and impatient that her time was being wasted. "Hello is anyone there?!" Honey called again.

Honey had enough of this silence as she began to get up from her seat. Before she could set a foot on the floor from her seat, she stopped herself and when the person on the side of the desk began to speak and had a feminine voice.

"Well well well, it's been a long time hasn't it, Honey?" Said the female voice in a giggling tone.

Honey stood frozen, her eyes began to widen and her eyes began to water a bit when she heard the voice that made her heart pump rapidly.

"That voice. I recognize it, but it can't be." Honey said, shocked. Honey turned back to face the seat from the other side of the desk.

The seat from the other side began to rotate slowly, making Honey's heart beat even faster from the suspense. What Honey saw in the seat in front of her was a female human, a japanese woman to be exact.

She had raven black hair that was in a long pigtail hair style, a red dress like Honey's, fighting gloves with red backs and laced cuffs, poofy shoulders on her red dress, and black arms wrappers around her waists. Finally, she wears black stockings and red knee-high high heeled boots with pointed toes.

Honey felt like she was looking at a magical mirror that made her look like a human, but she knew who this person was as her eyes began to get water a bit more. The woman gave Honey a sly look with her luscious eyelashes as she spoke to her.

"Hello, my little student." The woman said, smiling at the yellow cat. Tears of joy were slowly coming out of Honey's eyes and she quickly ran up to the woman in the red dress without thinking about it.

"Candy!" Honey shouted happily.

"Honey!" Candy said, spreading her arms wide open for a hug.

Honey jumped and dashed forward and gave the woman named Candy a huge hug. Honey's tears were now fully coming out as she buried her face on Candy's stomach.

"I can't believe it! It's really you, Candy! I've missed you!" Honey said, lifting her head and looked up at the red dressed girl and hugged her even more.

"I've missed you too, my dear Honey." Candy hugged Honey back. Honey was at a lost of words as she was too happy to even speak property. "Candy? How? When? Why?" Honey stuttered. Candy chuckled seeing how happy the yellow cat was. Candy pulled out a box of tissue and handed it to Honey.

"Here Honey, wipe your tears first. Your tears are getting on my dress silly." Candy said, giggling. Honey sniffed, smiled, and took some tissues to blow her nose and wipe her tears. Once was she was done, Honey hugged Candy once more, this time even tighter. "Oh Candy! It's been so long since I last saw you." Honey said, happily.

"Same here Honey, please let's us talk for a bit. I'm sure there are questions you want answers to." Candy said. Honey nodded, as she let go of Candy and proceed with the questions. "Candy, what are you doing here? In a place like this?" Honey asked.

Candy giggled, "Well isn't obvious. I own this place and business here." Candy said, spinning on her seat all carefree as she laughed. Honey was shocked by the news, "Really? You own this place." Honey said, impressed by the news.

"Yes I do Honey. After all, Armstone City is my hometown." Candy laughed once more. "This is your hometown?" Honey said, looking at the window of the city. "I never knew that." Honey said, looking back at the city once more. "The last time I saw you. You wanted to become a clothes designer." Honey said.

"Yes, and as you can see. My hard work trying to become a clothes designer has finally payed off. Now I'm filthy rich." Candy said, smiling. "How did that happen?" Honey asked. "Glad you ask that question Honey." Candy preparing.

"You see years ago after I left your hometown, I went back home here to Armstone City to enter a fighting tournament to show off my fashion design. It was a tough tournament, but I manage to win it at the end." Candy said, with a beaming smile.

"Wait, it wouldn't be by any chance be the Fighting Viper tournament isn't it?" Honey asked. "Why yes Honey, how did you know that?" Candy asked, a bit surprise. "I was walking around the city where I saw a poster of a fighting tournament called "Fighting Vipers" when I arrive here." Honey explained.

"Yes, that's the very same tournament I enter in years ago. As you know by now, the mayor hosting another tournament." Candy said, collecting her thoughts. "Wow, you became famous after you won the tournament." Honey happy for Candy.

"Well sorta." Candy rubbed the back of her head. "After the tournament ended, my fashion career didn't start right away. Let's just I have to survive something called "The Viper Hunt", but after that my fashion career started and here I am right now." Candy explained.

"Nice, also how did you know I was here in Armstone City?" Honey asked. "Well when word reached out that a yellow cat was wearing my trademark clothes. My secretary told me the news and let me tell ya Honey, when I realize it was you. I never been so happy. Also I'm sorry if those men in black that I send out looked scary. It comes with the job." Candy said.

At the mention of the red dress, Candy put her hand on her chin and looked at Honey's red dress, "I see that you're still wearing the outfit I made for you after all these years. I tell ya, looking at your dress is giving me nostalgic memories when I first made it." Candy said, examining every part of Honey's dress.

Honey looked at her red dress and smiled, "Of course, I wear it as my way of honoring you. You also taught me how to fight, which really helped me over the years." Honey said, as Candy was still looking at her dress.

"You also taught me how to make my own red dress. That's why I made multiple copies of them as I grew, so I don't wear just one." Honey explained.

"And your angel wings?" Candy asked. "Fine as they can be." Honey said, showing and spreading her angels and flapped them softly. "Just as pretty when I first saw them." Candy clapped her hands. "Thanks Candy." Honey said. "But what happen to your pigtails?" Candy asked, as she touched her own pigtails.

"Oh, my pigtails?" Honey said, rubbing her hair. "I wanted to change my hairstyle as I was growing up." Honey explained. "Aww but Honey, the pigtails looked really cute on you when you were a kitten." Candy said, disappointed. Honey chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes, "I know." Honey said.

Candy sat back down on her seat, "So Honey how did you end here in Armstone City?" Candy asked. "Well me and my friends were-" Honey stopped talking when she remember Sonic and the rest.

Honey was so happy to see Candy that she forgot about her friends for a bit. "Oh Candy, you gotta meet my friends of mine. You'll love them. Can they come in here as well?" Honey asked.

Candy smiled softly at her student, "Of course Honey, I like to meet your friends. I'll let my security guards let them in here." Candy said, as she faced her desk. The red dress woman pressed a button the intercom on her desk, "Send in Honey's friends in here please. I like to meet them in person as well." Candy finished, taking her finger off the button.

Honey turned around and saw the door open as she quickly hid behind Candy's desk, wanting to play a trick on them. Out from the door came Sonic, Tiara, Tails, and Knuckles, as they walked in and looked amazed glancing around the room. They were even more surprised to see Candy, who looked like a human version of Honey.

"Oh no! They turned Honey into a human! Those monsters!" Sonic yelled, panicking as he looked at Candy with everybody starting to freak out. Honey snickered at Sonic's comment and so did Candy. "Don't worry Honey, I'll make them change you back into a cat. I swear it!" Sonic said, angry. Honey then pop her head up from Candy's desk.

"Surprise! I'm still here and a cat!" Honey shouted, jumping out from the desk. "Honey!" Sonic and the gang said, surprise to see Honey is still a cat. "Honey, you're all right!" Tiara shouted happily. "Well of course I am." Honey said, proudly.

"Honey can you tell us what's going on? Who is this woman? And why is she dressed like you?" Tails asked. Honey coughed, "Guys, this is Candy. My old friend and mentor from my childhood." Honey said, proudly. Candy waved hello to Honey's friends, "Hello, all of you." Candy waved.

"Mentor?" Knuckles said, confused. "Yeah she taught me how to fight when I was a little kitten and she also made me this dress that I'm wearing right now." Honey said, informing Knuckles and pointed at her dress. "Candy let me introduce to you to my friends." Honey said, happily running to Sonic first.

"This blue hedgehog right here is named Sonic. He's more to me than just a friend, he's an older brother to me. We formed a brother and sister bond as we went spent time with each other. I love him like if we were real siblings in a family together." Honey said, giving Sonic a sisterly hug and nuzzle her cheeks cutely against his.

Sonic couldn't help but chuckled at his sister's action and looked at Candy, "Hi nice to meet ya! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The hedgehog introducing himself as Candy smiled softly at him.

Honey let go of Sonic and ran to Tails. "This eight year old fox with the two tails is named Miles Prower, but we can him Tails because of his two tails. He's like a little brother to me." Honey said, putting hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Tails. It's nice meeting you." The fox introducing himself. Candy nodded at Tails. Honey then ran up to Tiara, "This manx cat here with the gold staff is named Tiara Boobowski, she's Sonic's girlfriend and my one of my best cat pals. I have another cat pal but she's not here at the moment." Honey mentioning Blaze as she walked towards to Candy and whisper something to her.

"Tiara could also be my future sister-in-law if Sonic plays his cards right and marries her one day." Honey whisper into Candy's ears and giggle. "Hi I'm Tiara Boobowski. Me and Honey are good friends." Tiara said, giving a friendly smile to the human girl.

"Oh! They're that deep in their relationship I see." Candy giggled at Honey's comment as she and the yellow cat looked at Sonic and Tiara.

Sonic and Tiara looked at each other, confused why the red dress females were looking at them and giggling. Honey stopped giggling and ran to Knuckles, "This fearsome looking echidna with the huge knuckles is named, Knuckles. He's lives on a floating island and is a guardian something powerful called the Master Emerald." Honey said.

"Hey, how is it going. I'm Knuckles." Knuckles said, putting a hand on his hip and gave wave with the other hand. "Oh you must really pack a punch with those hands of yours if your name is Knuckles." Candy said, fascinated as she looked at Knuckles' fist. "You bet!" Knuckles said, as he couldn't help but like the praise he was getting from the woman.

Candy stood in front of Sonic and the gang and gave them a bow, "Nice meeting you all, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Candy, I'm in charge of "The Candy Clothing Company". The CCC for short. Any friends of my dear Honey, is a friend of mine. Especially to someone who's like a brother to her." Candy smiled at Sonic.

"Sweet!" Sonic said. As Candy looked carefully at Sonic and the gang, she went back to her seat, open a cabinet, and pulled out what seems to be a measuring tape. Candy walk towards to Honey's friends and began to measure each of their arms and legs with the measure tape, which made Sonic and the rest confused by the unexpected actions of Candy.

"Yes. Interesting." Candy said, as she finished measuring Knuckles arms. Candy then ran back to her desk and began to write down the measuring size of Honey's friends on a notepad. "Um what was that about?" Tiara asked. Candy put her head up, "Oh, I was just measuring you." Candy said.

"Why?" Tails asked, a bit uncomfortable. "Your size and length of your bodies are giving me an idea of a new fashion line of suits and dresses that I'm working on. I'll be sure let you try them if you like and when I'm done, you can keep them for free." Candy said, giving a thumbs up.

"Woah thanks, I could use a fancy suit to wear. I wanna feel like James Bond." Sonic said, forming his hand in a gun. "I look forward to seeing the outfits you're gonna make for us." Tiara nodded her head and smile.

"I hope the suits makes me feel powerful like Vince McMahon and fire random people." Tails hoped and getting a bit giddy at the thought. "Just don't make my suit too tight to wear. I want a suit where I can still fight while wearing it." Knuckles added in.

"Aw Yeah! I feel like nothing can get better than this! There so much other stuff we have to talk about together! I'm-" Honey stopped talking when her stomach began to rumble out loud. "Opps! Heh heh, all this excitement is making me hungry." Honey said, rubbing the back of her head in embrassement.

Everybody laughed the hungry cat's stomach until Candy spoke up, "How about we talk some more over lunch. It's all on me." Candy offered. "Really? Thanks Candy! You're the best!" Honey hugged the human girl.

"No problem, anything for you Honey. Plus I own some of the five star restaurants here in Armstone City." Candy said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

Sonic and the gang were shocked by the news, just how much power did Candy have in the city alone they asked themselves. "Wow." Tails said, amazed. "Come on everybody, We'll get there with one of my limousines. I'm pretty sure you're all familiar with them by now." Candy said.

Sonic and the gang nodded their heads, "Great! Let's head back down to the first floor. I like to know you all some more when we have lunch together." Candy said, cheerfully as she rubbed her hands. Sonic and the gang then began to head out the room, leaving Honey and Candy alone.

"Let's go Candy! I'm starving!" Honey jumping and down. "Hahaha still the same old Honey that I first met as a young kitten I see." Candy teased, as they began to walk together towards the door to meet up with the others.

"So tell me Honey what other things happen over the years? Like what other friends have you made? What places have you been at? How's your parents doing?" Candy asking multiple questions at once. A saucy smile appear on Candy's face, "Do you have a crush on somebody?" Candy teased.

Honey couldn't help but blush slightly at the last question from her mentor. Honey began to twiddle her thumbs as she blushed and tried to hide her face, "Well…." Honey said. Candy's eyes widen in glee seeing Honey's blush on her face. "Oh my gosh! My sweet little Honey has a crush!" Candy squeal in delight.

"Shhh! Don't say that out loud! Especially in front of my brother Sonic. He's doesn't like me going on out with anybody. He's an overprotective brother about that stuff." Honey informed Candy.

The human girl looked at Sonic and rolled her eyes, "Oh okay, but spill the beans. Who is he? Come on! You can tell me, I'll keep the secret to myself. You have my word." Candy said, crossing her heart.

Honey blushed even more as they walked together, she felt her heart pumping, she felt her temperature rising, and she was stuttering a bit. "Well okay, but only if you keep it to yourself. His name is Mighty. He's a armadillo. I have a bit of a small crush on him." Honey said, still blushing.

"A small crush?" Candy said, not convinced by the tone of Honey's voice. "Okay fine! A medium size crush. We're not together or anything, but we did spend Valentine's Day together one time. He's a really cool and sweet guy." Honey admitting to her mentor as she kept on blushing.

"Hahaha I knew it. Please tell me more about this Mighty guy as we walk. He's has to be quite the armadillo for you to have a crush on." Candy said, nudging Honey's shoulder. Honey smiled as they continued their walk together to meet up with the others.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

After meeting Candy, a childhood friend from Honey's past. Sonic and the gang arrive in front of a fancy five star restaurant in the limousine that both Candy owns in Armstone City, which was also Candy's hometown. (She has multiple limousines, not just one.) The driver of the limousine exited his seat and open the door for the passengers.

One by one they exited the limousine as the driver helpfully let them out. When they exited out, a large paparazzi and surround the gang with their cameras and mics, wanting to get pictures of Candy. The human red dress smiled and waved as they took their photos and her security guards pushing the paparazzi back away from her.

Sonic and the gang on the other hand didn't like the attention as they cover their eyes from the bright flashing lights that hurted their eyes and the paparazzi yelling and shouting Candy's name out loud when trying to get near her as well as asking her question as the constant sound of clicking from the cameras occurred around them.

"It's Candy!" One of the paparazzi people said. "Quick take pictures of the CEO and founder of The Candy Clothing Company." One paparazzi yelled. "Who are her guests that she's being followed?" Said another person. "Candy! Show us some of your design!?" A person asked.

"Candy! Is there any news of your latest fashion line?!" Said another. "Why is the yellow cat dressed like Candy." Shouted another. "Ms. Candy what do you think about the bat vigilante in Gotham!?" Shouted a random person.

"As you can probably tell by now. I'm pretty famous here." Candy said, looking at Honey and still kept on waving to her fans. "I'm pretty much the Bruce Wayne of this city. Only thing is that my parent aren't dead and I don't fight crime in a batsuit." Candy laughed. Honey tugged on Candy's red dress to gain her attention, "Ummm...is there a way you stop all this flashing?" Honey asked.

"What you don't like it?" Candy said. "No I don't like this and neither do my friends. We really don't like this sorta attention." Honey said, looking at her friends who were still cover their eyes from the bright flashes. "Oh okay." Candy said, as she looked at one of her security guards.

"Rosco, would you mind?" Candy asked her security guard named Rosco. Rosco nodded at his boss and pulled something from the pocket breast of his suit. What the security guard pulled out was small metal stick with a blue light on the top.

With one press of a button on the metal stick, Rosco lifted it high in the air. It send out a large sonic wave sound around them causing the cameras and mics to disable all at once and breaking them to the point where they just broke apart.

When all the cameras and mics finally broken down, the paparazzi were disappointed and sad that their items were broken as they all left Honey and the gang alone. Honey and her group were surprised by the device that Candy's security guard; Rosco used on the paparazzi just now.

Tails being the most curious of the group when it comes to technology. "What was that?" Tails asked. Rosco gave the device to Candy and showed to the yellow fox, "This is something that I ask some of my tech people to make for me. It's a device that can send out sonic waves to disable small machines. I use it when a paparazzi goes overboard or when I don't want to deal with one." Candy said, looking at her device.

Candy smiled at the yellow fox, "I can sense you have an interest in technology and science. Am I right?" Candy asked. "Eeyup! It's true, technology and science is my whole life to me besides my friends." Tails explained. Honey stepped forward, "Trust me when I say this Candy. Tails is the smartest person you'll ever meet." Honey said.

"Really?" Candy fascinated. "You should see some of the things he build, like a giant magnet, a dimensional transporter, a gender changing formula, and he's only eight years old for crying out loud. You'll never meet another eight year old with a brain like Tails. He can also pilot a plane." Honey praised her little brother.

"Aw shucks, thanks Honey." Tails said, with his cheeks red from the embarrassment of Honey's praise of him. "If what Honey say is true. How about you like to help and work with some of my tech people while you're here in Armstone City. Maybe you can help my tech people with some of their projects that they're having a hard time with." Candy offered.

Tails eyes turn into excitement and was overwhelmed with happiness, "Yes! I would so want that! I accept!" Tails happily said. Candy giggled at the young fox's excitement. "Excellent! The lab and my tech could use someone with your cheerful charisma." Candy said.

Sonic smiled and put a shoulder on his little brother's shoulder, "Congrats Tails." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up to the fox. "Yeah Tails, congrats." Tiara said. "Thanks you two." Tails nodded at the hedgehog and manx cat. The gang began to walk to the entrance of Candy's fancy five star restaurant.

Once inside, they spotted many fancy chandeliers hanging on the ceiling of the restaurant giving it a glowing gold feeling. They saw some candle lights on the center of the table as people ate their food. The Tables themselves were covered in sheets over them. There was forks, spoons, knives, and napkin in every table for people to use.

The restaurant has many expenses water fountains, plants and statues of people and weird creatures. There was even multiple fish tanks containing the most expenses fishes (And Catfishes.) that money can buy, but why stop there. There was a fish tank even contain a tiger shark as it swim in it's tank eating it's food the employees are giving it.

Sonic and the gang were even more amazed as they looked over the place twice, wanting to pay more attention to detail that they may have missed the first time. They walked passed a of group of rich snotty folks in suits who were waiting in line to eat at the fine establishment, giving the group mean, jealous, and disrespectful looks as they walk pass them.

The group were able to cut in the line since Candy owns the restaurant, so there was no need to wait in the long of rich people. The gang stood in front of a waiter who was looking through a book of reservations. The old waiter took one glance at Candy with her usual sly smile and immediately stood up straight and talk in a polite manner for the owner as he sweating nervously, hoping not to mess up and lose his job.

"Oh Ms. Candy! What a pleasant surprise to see you here. Welcome back here, what I do for you today madam?" The waiter said, giving a bow to Candy while wiping of the nervous sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief, wanting to look pleasing in front of the owner of the restaurant. "A pleasure of seeing you too." Candy cheerfully said.

"I see that business here is gong splendid." Candy said, looking at her establishment filled with people. "Yes indeed madam, business here have been going well since you made this place." The old waiter said. "Good, that's what I like to hear. Anyways I need a table for me and my special friends here." Candy said, pointing at Sonic and the gang.

The old waiter immediately answer the red dress girl without question, "Yes, of course. A table for the six of you. Please come this way." The old waiter said, letting the gang through in the restaurant and walked with them to their table that was design in a circular row for a group to sit together.

"Here you go madam, a table for six just as you ask. The others will workers come to serve you very shortly. Now if you excuse me, I must go back to my post." The old waiter said, giving a bow to Candy. "Thank you, here's a tip for you." Candy said, pulling out a hundred dollar and gave it to the old waiter.

"Thank you for your generosity madam. I'm proud to be a service to you." The old waiter said, giving another bow and before leaving Candy and the gang. The group then took their seats as they still kept on looking at the restaurant. Candy giggled at Honey and her friends' awestruck faces.

"So do you guys like the place that I own?" Candy kept on giggling. "Yeah we do! I never seen a place with such decor as these. Let alone be in a five star restaurant." Honey said, still looking at the area. "Yeah, this place even owns a shark here. Now that's awesome!" Sonic said, looking at tank holding the tiger shark that was near their seats.

"Yeah, those fishes though. They look delicious." Honey licking her lips as she looked the fish tank that was connected to the walls of the restaurant. Candy put a hand in front of Honey, "I'm sorry but those fishes aren't for eating." Candy said. "Aw, I was hoping I can pick a fish to eat. Like choosing a lobster to eat." Honey said, sadly.

"Such beautiful and well crafted statues." Tiara said, admiring the statues around the restaurant. "Tell me Candy, are these statues brought from other places or did you pay people to make them?" Tiara asked. "Why both actually. I bought some from other places from different parts of the world while some of the other ones were crafted here." Candy informed the manx cat.

"Why, there's even a statue of Honey that I payed some sculptures to make." Candy said, with a nonchalant smile. Honey's ears perked up in surprise from the news and so did everyone. "Really? You even made a statue of me? Where is it?" Honey excitedly said, jumping and down in her seat.

"It's over there!" Candy pointed at a spot of the restaurant. Honey and the gang turned their heads and spotted Honey's statue which was sculpted in gray stone. The statue was looked different than how Honey looks right now for it was design Honey as a kid when she used to have pigtails and was in a fighting pose.

"Woah Cool! Creepy, but cool!" Honey said, happily and mixed. "Yeah I had the sculptures design the statue from this picture we took together years ago." Candy said, taking out her red purse and a picture of herself and a young pigtail hairstyle Honey doing a fighting pose together.

Everybody looked at it and were surprised to see the photo of the young yellow cat as kid and her human girl mentor together. "Hey, I remember this! We took this photo at that fun fair that one time!" Honey said, happily looking at the photo that was giving her major nostalgic feelings through her head.

"Aw, you look so adorable back then Honey." Tiara said, looking at the photo of the young cat. "Yeah Honey, you look so cute. You could have put your cuteness as a weapon." Tails said, looking at the photo himself after Tiara was done.

"Yeah sis, you look very cute with those pigtails." Sonic teased, as he revived the photo from Tails. "What happen to you, Honey?" Knuckles said, scratching his head and also finding young Honey cute on the photo.

Honey herself was getting boiling red in anger as Candy herself was giggling at Honey's red angry face and her friends reaction to her younger self on her photo. Honey slammed her fist on the table, "Hey! I wasn't CUTE! I was HOT!" Honey stated. "And I'm still am." Honey said, giving an angry pout to her friends and looked away.

Everybody looked at each other and laughed Honey's response and so did Honey a little after realizing how silly she reacted. Soon another waiter come by and handed the gang the food menu one by one to them and left to hand out more food menus to other folks in the restaurant. The gang open up their food menus and began to look at it.

"Woah! A bowl of soup is eighty bucks! Yikes! That's a lot!" Knuckles said, looking at the price. "Well that's because my restaurant uses the most freshest and most expenses fruits, vegetables, meat, drinks, and spices the world could have offer." Candy explained. "And we can have anything from the menu?" Knuckles said.

"You sure can. Heck order everything in the menu if you want. It doesn't matter cause I own this restaurant and we don't have to pay a single penny." Candy said in glee and in a carefree manner making Knuckles feel more at ease about picking from the menu. Sonic looked a bit troubled and disappointed as he looked through his food menu, which Tiara caught.

"What's the matter Sonic?" Tiara asked her boyfriend. "Nothing. It's just that everything in the menu looks great and all, but I rather just have a chili dog heh heh." Sonic confessed, letting out a small laugh. Everybody shook their heads in shame, except Candy who wasn't aware of Sonic's love of chili dogs.

"That's Sonic for ya. Always thinking about chili dogs when he's not running." Knuckles mocked his friend. "No surprise there. I was actually expecting this to happen to be honest." Tails added in as he kept on nodding his head and looked back at the food menu.

"Really Sonic? A chili dog? We're eating at a five star restaurant for crying out loud." Honey scolded her brother. "You really need to get over your chili dog addiction you know." Tiara said, giving a scrunchy face to Sonic.

"What? I can't help it! I just love chili dogs. Nothing can beat the taste of a good chili dog, except maybe those treats that Cream could make with her easy bake oven that one time." Sonic defending himself. Honey looked at Candy, "Sorry about that. You see Sonic really loves to eat chili dog." Honey informing her mentor.

Candy chuckled, "Really? Is that so?" Candy said, looking at the embarrassed hedgehog. "You know Sonic, if you really want a chili dog. I can ask the chiefs to make some for you. I can make it happen." Candy offered. "You can do that?" Sonic said, surprise and happy. "Sure it's easy." Candy smiled. "Wow thanks Candy." Sonic gave a thumbs up as a waiter came by and was ready to take their orders.

Time went on as the gang ate their meals and drank their drinks together. They laughed and talked while doing so. During their lunch together, Candy got to know more about Sonic and the gang.

Candy learned about Sonic's abilities to run at the speed of sound and saving the day from Dr. Eggman that Honey helps fight off with him and going on adventures to help others. Sonic and Honey also told Candy how they met in Eggman's bounty and became friends afterwards.

The fashion designer learned that Tails can fly with his two tails and learned more about his past inventions that helped Sonic during his adventures with him. Candy learned that Tiara is a princess and lives in a faraway island called Misty Peak with her father who is the ruler and how she can fight with her gold staff.

With Knuckles, Candy learned that the red echidna guards the Master Emerald on a floating island called Angel Island and comes from tribe of echidna that was wipe out many years ago and is the last one of his kind.

Honey talked about the adventures and activities she went through with Sonic and talked about her other friends like Team Chaotix, Vanilla, Cream, Big, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Candy was quite surprise of the things Honey has done, she smiled and laughed each story Honey told her as they ate together.

"Hahaha wow Honey, sounds like you had quite the adventures since we last met. I'm happy to hear all that." Candy said. "Yeah, it's only the beginning." Honey said, as she smiled at Sonic and the rest. "You know Honey, you didn't answer me this back at my office. How did you come to Armstone City in the first place?" Candy said, curious.

"We were chasing down Eggman earlier today. He was acting suspicious with a evil smirk that he had. He tried to take us down with his machines like how he usually does, but we took them down with ease." Honey said, with a proud smile.

"Nice." Candy said. "So after we won against Eggman and his machines, he drop a flyer that lead us here. We wanted to know why Eggman wanted to come here." Honey explained. "Why did he wanted to come here?" Candy asked. "Well it was because the Fighting Vipers tournament grand prize is holding a Chaos Emerald at stake." Honey said.

"Chaos Emerald? You mean those gems that you mentioned to me moments ago." Candy said, rubbing her chin. "Yeah those. Eggman was planning to ambush the city and tournament to get the emerald." Honey nodded her head. Sonic then stepped in the conversation of the two.

"You see, if we learn about a whereabout of a Chaos Emerald. We gotta make sure we get our hands on it before any evil beings gets one of them, especially from Eggman. It's kinda like our job or something." Sonic laughed a bit at his last remark.

"I see." Candy said, thinking. "Speaking of the tournament, are you planning to enter it Candy?" Honey asked. "Why yes actually, I already registered myself and started training a few weeks ago. You can punch people through walls, Honey. Punch people through walls I tell ya." Candy said.

The thought of punching people through walls was getting Candy so excited that she randomly punched a random person in the face without thinking about it. "Punch people through walls!" Candy repeated. "Really that's great!" Honey said, also not caring about the passed out person that Candy knocked out cold. "How come?" Candy tilted her head.

"Because I was planning to enter the tournament so I win the Chaos Emerald, plus I really want to fight the tough opponents that the tournament has to offer. Maybe even you and me can face off." Honey said, as stood up from her seat proudly while clenching her fist.

Candy rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I'm sorry to say this Honey, but you're a bit too late to join in the tournament." Candy said. Honey felt a bit heartbroken by the news. "W-What?" Honey said. "The roster of the eight fighters has already been filled. If you would have come by a week ago, you would have gain a spot. I'm sorry to tell you that." Candy informed the the yellow cat.

All of hope seem lost for Honey really bum that she can't join the tournament that is until Candy had a big smile appear in her face and her eyes widen in glee for she had an idea. "That's it!" Candy jumped. "What?" Honey asked. "I'll drop out from the tournament roster." Candy said. "What good would that do?" Tiara asked.

"Don't you see, I'll drop out so I can give you my position to fight in the tournament." Candy share her idea. "Really? You would give up your spot for me for the tournament?" Honey asked excitedly. "Of course, besides I really don't see the point of me joining in anyways. I won the tournament years ago. You can fight in my name." Candy said.

Honey shot out a huge smile and gave a big hug to her mentor, "Oh thank you Candy, I promise I'll win the tournament in your honor." Honey said as she kept on hugging the fashion designer. Candy looked at her pupil, "Just promise me that you would wear one of my outfits, the profits went down by one percent and I need it back to hundred." Candy said, making everyone sweat drop at her remark.

"Sure. No problem." Honey agreed as she turned to her friends. "You hear that guys, I'm gonna be competing in the Fighting Vipers tournament." Honey said as her friends clapped her for. "Alright Honey, with you in the tournament. That Chaos Emerald is good as ours." Sonic said. "We'll be rooting for ya all the way. You go girl!" Tiara cheered for her feline friend.

"Go show them your stuff Honey. I'll be interested seeing the fights you take on." Knuckles nodded his head to Honey in respect. "Yeah Honey, with the things we been through together. This tournament is a shoe in." Tails said.

"Thanks, I promise to come out of the tournament with that Chao Emerald." Honey said, in a cocky tone. "I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you, Honey." Candy said, with a smile. "The other fighters aren't push overs. This isn't a walk in the park. Trust me, I fought them before." Candy aid, getting up from her desk and looked at Honey with a serious face.

"The Tournament starts in a month and a half from now and you Honey are really gonna need to do some hard training until then." Candy said. "Are you up for some hardcore training like you never experienced before. Are you ready to train back with me once again. It's gonna be a lot more difficult than before." Candy said, as Sonic and the gang looked at Honey.

The yellow cat stood up from her seat and stare back at her mentor with her most determine eyes she has ever given anyone. "I do. And I won't change or regret my decisions ever." Honey said, nodding her head without hesitation. "Good we start the training tomorrow, but for right now let's enjoy the day." Candy said, happily.

The yellow cat smiled and sat back down with her friends. Sonic looked at Candy, "Can we also help Honey train for the tournament?" Sonic asked as everybody looked at the fashion designer. Candy smiled, "Sure, the more people that help. The better and stronger Honey can get. Especially you." Candy said, as she looked at Knuckles.

"Me?" Knuckles pointed at himself. "Yeah you, your strength and abilities are giving me ideas that can help train Honey here." Candy stated. "The training is gonna be a lot better since Honey is gonna be surrounded by the people who care about her." Candy smiled at Honey's friends and Sonic and the gang smiled back at her.

"Also Honey, there's another thing I want you to do for me when the tournament starts. It's just a small request." Candy said, looking at Honey with excited eyes. "Sure what is it?" Honey answered. Candy rushed to one of Honey's cat ears and whisper her request for.

Honey's eye widen, but smiled and rolled her eyes at her mentor's request as she laughed, "Alright, I do that when the tournament starts. Just for you Candy." Honey said, accepting the request from her mentor. Candy clapped her hands in glee, "Oh goodie! I can't wait to see you with them again." Candy said, going to her seat.

Candy picked up her glass cup of her drink and raised it up in the air. "Cheers! To all of us here." Candy said. Sonic and the gang raised up their glass cups, "Cheers!" They shouted back as they all clash their cups together and drank them as they enjoyed the rest of the day.

The next day

After spending the day together yesterday, Candy invited Sonic and the gang to stay over in her manor that was located in the outskirt of Armstone City. Candy gave each of them their own special guest room to their liking. Yesterday in the manor they played games, watched movies, and enjoyed the gardens of Candy's manor.

Tails' pet robotic viper machine that he hacked from Eggman was outside of the area as it guard both Candy's manor and the Tornado all day until Tails gives it another command to do something else as it slither all over the beautiful grassy area that the manor was built on.

It was very early in the morning, in fact it was way too early. The sun hasn't even rose up in the horizon and the stars in the night sky were still present and the sound of crickets could still be heard. It was a few hours after midnight has passed, Honey is in her guest room sleeping soundly on her bed in her pajamas that Candy made for her.

She was smiling as she was dreaming of herself beating her opponents in the Fighting Vipers tournament to win the Chaos Emerald with her friends and family cheering her on. She even had a small blush and purr for she dreamt that her crush; Mighty the Armadillo was there cheering her on.

As Honey was sleeping and enjoying her dream, she was unaware that her mentor/friend Candy has snuck into her room and tippy toe her way towards her. When Candy approached Honey, She looked at the sleeping feline and smiled at sight of her.

"Aw she still looks so adorable when she sleeps, even after all these years." Candy said, as she rubbed Honey's black hair softly with her hands. "Well enough of this, it's time to wake her up." Candy as she reached down her pocket dress. Candy pulled out a coach whistle and blew on it very hard in front of Honey's ear.

The sound from the whistle instantly woke up and frighten Honey as she jumped straight up like a rocket from her bed in fear that she was hanging on the ceiling of the room with her cat claws like a scaredy cat as she shook her frighten body.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Honey yelled, frightened as she hanged on the ceiling of the room. "Wake up Honey! It's time to start training for the tournament." Candy said, looking at a stopwatch. "And you're 0.21 millisecond late to wake up properly from my whistle. We gotta work on that." Candy writing on her clipboard.

Honey looked at her mentor down from the ceiling, "We gotta train now? It's 2:03 a.m!" Honey said, letting her cat laws go from the ceiling and landed back in her bed. "Of course. You know how this works Honey. We gotta spent a lot of time training if you want win the Fighting Vipers tournament. We only have a month and a half, you silly cat." Candy said, as she pass Honey's red dress over to her.

"What about breakfast?" Honey asked. "I got you covered!" Candy quickly answered as she pulled out a glass of raw eggs and gave it to Honey. "Here's your breakfast. Enjoy!" Candy smiled and giggled. "Raw eggs in a cup? You gotta be kidding me?" Honey complained. "If you want a proper breakfast Honey, you gotta earn it with today's training!" Candy said.

"Now drink your breakfast and get dressed. Meet me in the back of the manor when your done. I'm only giving you ten minutes to meet me there." Candy said, making her towards the door. "What are we gonna do?" Honey curious. "We're are going for a walk to a spot that's a mile away from the manor. Now hurry up." Candy said, leaving the room.

"Alright then." Honey said, nodding her head at the fashion designer. The yellow cat looked at her so-call-breakfast, "Okay here goes nothin." Honey said, as she began to drink her cup of raw eggs. When she was done, she shiver in disgust, feeling the horrible aftertaste in her mouth.

Once she was done, she wipe the yoke from her lips, jumped out of bed, got dressed in her red dress, and quickly ran out the room. As Honey was running through the hallways of the manor, she notice that Sonic and the rest were still asleep when she quickly ran to their rooms to check on them. She grabbed a piece a paper and wrote a note to Sonic, letting him know where to find herself and Candy when he wakes up.

When she finish the note and she stormed out of Sonic's room, she was finding a hard time to make her way towards the back of the manor, for it was like a maze with it's multiple doors and rooms that confused her and lead her nowhere or to a different room.

Eventually she made it out from the manor and ran to the back where she spotted Candy looking at her clipboard as she awaited for her arrival. Candy turned her head when she spotted her feline friend coming at her and smiled.

"You made it Honey! And just in time too. You had five seconds left before ten minutes hit on my stopwatch." Candy said. "Which is still not good though. I wanted you to be here with minutes to spare and not seconds. We gotta work on your speed." Candy suggested.

"I'm sorry Candy, but I still haven't got use to your manor, it's like a maze in there. I almost got lost in it because how big it is. That and I wish had time to brush my messy hair." Honey said, as she breathing heavily from the lack oxygen from the running. "Believe it or not Honey. That was the first part of the training exercise. You trying to get here from the manor." Candy inform the cat.

"It was?" Honey shocked by the news. "Yeah it was. I wanted to see how fast you can really be." Candy smirked. "From now in the morning, when I wake you up. You gotta make your way through the manor and always meet me here in ten minutes and less. At least until the tournament starts." Candy smiling at the cat.

"Thanks...I guess." Honey scratched her head. "Well let's not waste time standing here. Let's proceed on with the next training session. Luckily for you, we simply have to walk to where your training session is at." Candy said, making the Honey a little relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Honey said, happily. "Don't think that you can just relax as we walk. Be sure you're ready and not be careless with your training." Candy said, "Gotcha ya." Honey nodded as the two began to walk.

After a mile of walking, the sun began to rise up from the horizon starting the new day with warm lights hitting the beautiful landscape of flowers and trees. The two red dressed girls stopped their walk together when they stood in front of a high mountain .

"Wow how tall is this mountain?" Honey asked, looking at the top of the mountain and imagining the sight of it. "I don't know, too tall I guess." Candy said. Honey then took a gander on her left and saw a huge boulder with a rope attached it to. "And that?" Honey asked, pointing at the huge boulder.

"Oh that? That's the next part of your training." Candy said, as Honey followed her to the boulder. Candy quickly grabbed the other end of the rope and tied it around Honey's waste tightly. Honey was confused afterwards wondering what do next do as she looked at her tied waist. "What now?" Honey asked.

Candy giggled at her cat friend, "Isn't it obvious? I want you to carry that boulder to the very top of this tall mountain with all your strength." Candy in a joyful tone. "You can't be serious! There's no way I can't make to the top with this stupid boulder hurting my back and waist. Maybe even break them off." Honey said.

"Hey! It's not just a boulder. It's a rock. A huge and colossal rock." Candy patting the rock proudly. "The pioneers use to carry these babies for miles and this one is in great shape." Candy said. "Besides I did it myself before and If I could do it, so can you Honey." Candy said, with her hands on her hips.

"Well if you say so." Honey said, getting herself ready to carry the rock to the top of the mountain. With one step towards the mountain, Honey tripped to the dirt floor when trying to move the rock. She got back up and put the rope on her shoulder with a tight grip with her hands, hoping to move the rock. Honey would keep on tripping and getting back to her feet multiple times.

It would go on like this for ten minutes as Honey's face was red from exhaustion and sweat. Candy watch the whole thing, while she watch Honey's movements very carefully as she had her arms crossed and smiled. No matter how hard Honey pull, she couldn't move an inch from where the rock was at.

With one last pull Honey felled to her knees and breathe heavily as she failed to carry or move an inch of the huge rock behind her. "I can't do it Candy. It's too heavy for me. I'm sorry." Honey said, breathing heavily with her eyes closed in shame. Candy walked up the yellow cat and got down to one knee on the floor as she smiled.

"It's okay Honey, I was actually expecting that these were going to be the result." Candy said, helping up to her feet. "You were expecting me to fail?" Honey said, in surprise. "Eeyup, I wanted to see how well your strength, patience, endurance, strong will, and stamina is at. Looks like we have a lot to work at from what I saw." Candy stated.

"We are gonna fix it that together, if you want to move the rock to the top of the mountain." Candy said, putting a hand on Honey's shoulder. "Honey as we train, make it your heart's deep desire to move the rock to the top. When you do, you'll be ready for the tournament. I guarantee it." Candy comforting her friend.

Honey gaze at the huge rock and the mountain. The yellow cat put her fist on her heart and gave Candy a promising smile. "I'll make it my heart's desire to move the stupid rock." Honey said. Candy laughed Honey's remark, "Wonderful, glad to hear it." Candy clapped her hands.

The two talked walking when they heard footsteps coming from towards them. It was Sonic and the gang as they approaching the red dressed girls. "Honey I just got your note. I see the training has began." Sonic said. "Yeah we are. We're about to move to our next session, right Candy?" Honey asked.

"Of course, especially since your friends are the people we need for the next part of our training." Candy said. "Come all of you, there's a nice field of grass and rock that's near by here and where we'll spend most our training at." Candy said, as everybody followed her.

For the whole day and the many days after it, Honey did nothing but train her body with a few breaks here and there when needed in the grassy field and at Candy's manor. At the beginning of the training sessions, Honey did horribly bad, but improve as when she trained, she was able to move an inch of the giant rock slowly to the top of the mountain.

One of the training lessons, Honey had to go against some of her friends like Sonic, Tiara and Knuckles in hand to hand combat. Tails was mostly absent from the training session, he was working in Armstone City in Candy's tech places with her tech people. At first Candy wanted Honey to fight them in a causal fight, which was easy for her since she fought them with ease.

As time went on, Candy would put Honey in many handicap positions against her friends. One being where she had to wear a blindfold covering her eyes and rely on only her ears to help her attack and dodge from Sonic, Tiara, and Knuckles attacks, improving her sounds to the environment.

The next handicap match was having Honey's arms tied behind her back, only relying on her legs to fight back with her kicks only. Candy wanted Honey make sure that she just can't fight with only her arms for if there was a slight possibility where Honey might get her arms too injured to fight.

Another handicap position was blocking all sounds and view as Candy made Honey wear both a blindfold and earplugs when she fought against her friends. The red dress woman wanted Honey to fight with only the smell of her cat nose so she smell the odor of the swings and kicks that her friends were making in the air.

Candy would then put all throw all the handicap position together, tying Honey's hands with a rope, block her view with the blindfold, and block her ears with earplugs until she perfected everything.

The next training Honey did was dodging rocks and stones that were being thrown by Knuckles thanks to to his strength, almost like she was playing a game of dodgeball, but with rocks and stones that hurt and could put a person in hospital for weeks.

The fashion designer wanted the red echidna to use regular size rocks and stones, testing Honey's evasion. But as days pass by, the rocks and stones that Knuckles threw would get bigger and bigger until they are the size of the boulder that Honey want to pull to the mountain.

Candy also had Honey chase around chickens. She would take Honey to a farm full of chickens, let them loose out of their henhouse, and Honey would chase them around to put them back as she would be time by Candy. Sonic and the gang would watch as they sometimes laugh when Honey does a mistake, but cheered her on.

The fashion designer would also make Honey run laps around the large manor 50 times and motivated her that if she doesn't make finish it before sunset, she wouldn't get dinner. During those (And mostly) Sonic would join Honey on her run where the two would talk and race against each other. It helped Honey a lot that her brother Sonic was there for her.

Honey did some heavy lifting in the gym with Knuckles, who also wanted to lift things and strengthen up his body. The yellow cat would lift heavy objects with her arms, legs, head, and even her long yellow cat tail building on her sturdiness to see how much she can take it. She would also do many push up and pull ups, which she sometimes challenge Knuckles to see who could do the most.

There was time during Honey's training where she wanted to have a tasty treat whenever she saw someone with one. Honey sometimes see Sonic and Tiara walking together with fresh ice cream in their hands that they got in Armstone City when they are spending time with each other. Honey would sometimes drool at sight of the ice cream wanting to eat something sweet.

Honey would quickly reject the thought of tasty sweets though. The yellow feline was only allowed to nothing but fruits or vegetables during her training as Candy forbid Honey from eating anything sweet. Candy promise Honey she would give her a big giant strawberry cheesecake ice cream when the tournament was over.

Another session, Candy made Honey through run through a forest filled with non lethal booby traps and weapons that she set up, all while carrying Tails on her back like Luke Skywalker did with Yoda in that one movie. Honey had to make sure that she or Tails don't get caught in the booby traps and make sure the yellow fox makes it out from the forest safely. (Tails was eating a ice cream as Honey carried him through.)

Honey had to go through all this every single day for the next month and a half. Waking up early, drinking raw eggs, fighting her friends in handicap matches, dodging rocks and stones, chasing chickens, run laps, do heavy lifting, avoid sweets, and carry Tails. Improving on each training session everyday thanks to her strong will that she was building up and the support of her friends.

Until one day, Honey decided to do what her heart was desiring to do at the beginning of her training for she gain the confidence and strength to do.

One very earlier morning, the famous fashion designer was walking towards to Honey's room to wake her up from and start her training for today. Candy stood in front of Honey's room. She looked down and reached for the doorknob. Before Candy could lay her hands on the knob. Honey herself was already up, dressed up, and snatch the cup of eggs that she quickly drank it and left her mentor without a word.

"Honey where are you going?" Candy asked. "I'm doing what my heart wants me to do. My heart is on fire!" Honey said, with a cocky smirk and gave a thumbs up to Candy. The fashion designer was confused, but quickly chase after Honey. "Wait up Honey!" Candy yelled, which even woke up Sonic and his friends.

"*Yawn* What's going on?" Sonic said, still half asleep. "I don't know, but I think we should see what Honey is planning to do." Candy said, as she ran past his room. Everybody went back to into their rooms and put on their shoes, gloves, and accessories as they followed Honey.

Back with Honey, she hasn't stop running since she left her room and wasn't planning to slow down anytime soon. She made her way towards the tall mountain that she and Candy have come multiple times. Honey ran towards the huge rock with the rope and tied it to her waist.

With a determine face and eyes, Honey began to take one step forward as she slowly try to make her way to the top of the mountain. It was still night as the stars were visible in the sky, but was slowly to lose it's night sky as it turn to dark blue. Honey was still going at it as she drag the giant rock to the top.

A hour has pass then since Honey started pulling the rock. She felt her body badly aching from the days of training before. Honey would trip to her knees but would quickly get back up to her feet as she climbed the steep mountain. Honey felt her heart pumping like never before and her head feeling like it would split into two.

Her body was trying to tell her to stop her actions as she was over working it. Honey ignore all the pain she felt as she just shook it, by gritting her teeth or by smiling. Honey was about halfway through climbing the mountain. She made a goal to herself that she would not just make it to the top with the huge rock, but to make before the sun comes up.

Sonic and the gang finally arrived to scene as they spotted the yellow cat make her way to the top. "She's doing it! Wooo!" Tiara happily shouted. "Yeah! Go Honey!" Tails cheered. "You can do it!" Knuckles shouted. "You got this sis! This what you have been training for!" Sonic said. Candy stood quiet as she smiled and felt proud of her cat friend.

Honey open her eyes widen shot a straight glare at the top of the mountain as she began to chant out to help her motivate alongside with her friends' chant, pulling the rocking like never before with fire in her eyes.

"I'll fight til I drop!" Honey shouted as she went on. "I'll never stop, I can't give up!" Honey shouted, as she was almost close to the top when. Honey gritted her teeth one last time as she grabbed the rope with a tight grip and let out a mighty yell that echo around the area.

"UNTIL I REACH THE TOP!"

Honey flung the huge rock over her head and to the top with a powerful swing with her hands. Everyone was stunned as well as Candy, watching the yellow cat throw the huge size house rock on the top of the mountain with her bare strength and just in time before the sun was starting to rise in the horizon.

Honey was panting liking never before, but she didn't stop moving after she threw the rock. Honey slowly crawled her way to the rock and climb it with the remaining energy she had left. She wanted to get a good view of the sun rising at the top of the rock.

The yellow cat breath heavily with a smile watching the sunrise hit the beautiful landscape and Armstone City in the far distance in front of her. Honey looked at the staggering city tower where the final fight will take place and reach out her hands for it and clench her fist at it, thinking it didn't look so tall from where she was standing.

"I...did...it." Honey said, weakly as she then felt her eyes slowly closing as the sun was giving a nice warm light making her sleepy and pass out. She fell asleep with a smile on her and it's was gonna be a while before she can even move any part of her body in her deep slumber.

It wasn't long until Candy, Sonic, and the gang came along and Candy picked up Honey in her arms. Candy smiled down at Honey, "Take a good long rest Honey, you deserve it. I still promise to give you that strawberry cheesecake after all." Candy said, as she looked over to Sonic and the gang.

"Fellas, she is ready for the tournament." Candy stated as everybody cheered and high five each other. When they were done celebrating and everything going silent around them. The only sound of Honey's loud anxious snoring could be heard and caused everybody to laugh a bit.

"Here, let me put her in bed. A good older brother always puts his young sister to bed." Sonic teasing Honey a bit, offering his assistance to the fashion designer. Candy giggled at Sonic's statement and hand over Honey to him as he carried her tired body as they all went back to the manor to put Honey in bed and awaited for the day of the tournament to come.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have pass by since Honey was able to drag the huge rock to the top of the mountain, assuring her that she's ready for the Fighting Vipers tournament. During the last few days, Honey herself still kept on training with her daily routines that her friend/mentor Candy made her go through. Each day since the start of her training, Honey has boosted up her stamina, strength, patient, strong will, and endurance.

Of course she couldn't achieve all this without the help of her friends that were with her from the beginning. Thanks to them, Honey was able to do things she couldn't have done before, run faster, pick heavy object, fly higher with her angel wings, quicker reflexes, and fight like never before.

As of right now, everybody was in Candy's manor enjoying dinner together. Candy was going over the rules of the tournament and who Honey might have to fight against in the tournament. The tournament will start a week from now. On the dinner table was a load of food Candy had her chefs made. Sonic and the gang were enjoying themselves a feast with Sonic enjoying a plate of fresh made chili dogs by Candy's chefs.

Honey on the other hand was devouring the food left and right. Emptying plates and cups that she would finish in seconds as more chefs put more food as he demanded more. All the training Honey has done made her very hungry, she needed to eat to keep up her strength going well.

The yellow cat finish her tenth bowl of soup and rice and left out a nice soothing sigh afterwards. Honey looked at her at her empty bowls of food that she was surround by. Another one of Candy's chefs came by and Honey stopped the chef as she called out for him.

"Yo Mr. Chef Boyardee dude! Can you please get me another bowl of spicy chicken soup! The last one was so hype and delicious!" Honey asked. "Yes madam, coming right up." The chef said, giving a bow to Honey and ran back to the kitchen.

"Darn Honey, that's the fifth bowl of spicy chicken soup you had since we started dinner." Tails said. "Hey! If you were training non stop the last month and half. You would understand how hungry I am right now." Honey shot back. "Good point." Tails said, as Honey shot a smile.

"So Tails how are you liking working with my tech labs and tech people?" Candy asked the fox. "It's great! I never been surrounded by tech that's not my own. The people that I worked with were nice as well." Tails explain. "You know I've been curious, what does a fashion designer like yourself have a tech lab?" Tiara asked Candy.

"Glad you ask that Tiara. You see with technology advance everyday, so is fashion. What I want is to combine both that people could enjoy. We could move towards the future while looking good." Candy explained. "Fascinating, what kinds of ideas do you have for the future of fashion?" Tiara kept on asking.

"Well, I'm not suppose to say this. It's a secret, but I suppose there's no harm of telling you guys here. Besides Tails knows about this since he worked at the tech lab. We are working on self lacing shoes." Candy said. "Really? That's interesting." Tiara surprised and so were Sonic, Honey, and Knuckles.

Tails then add himself in the conversation, "Yeah, right now I'm working the kinks of those self lacing shoes back at the lab with Candy's tech people. We are close to completely finishing a pair, but it's only just the prototype though." Tails said. "And all thanks to your brain. Honey was right about you. You are the smartest eight year fox boy I ever met." Candy praised the fox that caused him to blush in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, I just glad got to work on some tech is all." Tails rubbed the back of his as he laughed from the praise. Knuckles then spoke up, "Candy, how does the system of the tournament. Is it like when one fighter beats another do they advance to the top?" Knuckles asked as Honey wanted to know as well.

"Yeah Candy how does the tournament actually work?" Honey repeating Knuckles' question. "Actually Knuckles it's not like that." Candy answered. "Really now? Then how does it work?" Knuckles said. "The tournament works with a point system." Candy said, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Point system? How does that work?" Sonic asked, scratching his head. "It's simple really. If you win a match you gain three points. A draw in the match gives you and your opponent a point each. A loss in a match will give you zero. The fighter with the most points at the end in the tournament will go on and face the final boss at the top of the staggering city tower." Candy explained.

"Boy I'm getting nostalgic feelings talking about the rules." Candy said, as she sigh happily. "Final boss? Who is he?" Honey asked. "The mayor himself; B.M. is his name. Back then and after the tournament he went crazy with power and had Armstone City in his dictatorship during the whole Viper Hunt that he enforced." Candy explained.

"Luckily he has reformed himself the last few years after the Viper Hunt and got himself back as Mayor, only without the dictatorship and what not." Candy said, as she got up from her seat and looked at the city of Armstone through her window.

"At least I think he's reform, but I don't buy it one bit. I have a reason there's more to it in this tournament to be honest. Like why all of sudden would he want to set another tournament, but with a grand prize. What made him do this?" Candy asked, herself as she rubbed her chin.

"Or it could be my dislike of him getting to me. I don't know maybe I could be wrong." Candy said, taking one good glance of her home city before going back to her seat. "What's important is that Honey wins the tournament and gets that Chaos Emerald that you guys want." Candy smiled.

"By the Honey, you can stop training now. The tournament will start next week and I don't want you to overwork your body when it comes. So just relax your body and muscles. I want you to be in 100% perfect condition. Only do a very small amount of training for each passing day. Got it." Candy said.

Honey nodded her head, "Right, just relax and sit is what I'll do for the week." Honey agree. "Also Honey, I recommend that you sooth your body in one of my hot springs. It would help heal and soothe your tense body after all the training and cleanse it from pain." Candy inform.

"Thanks I will." Honey said, as everybody got up from their seats. "So Honey what do you want to do. Watch a movie? Play games?" Sonic asked, with Tiara walking beside him. "Boy I could have use some fun now." Honey said. The gang looked at Knuckles who was walking in a different direction away from them.

"Knuckles, where are you going?" Tails asked. "I'm sorry guys, but I've have found a date tonight and her name is massage chair." Knuckles said, wave goodbye to his friends and went to the massage room to relax.

Everybody rolled their eyes and laughed as they watch Knuckles leave to have a relaxing time at the massage room and would later join back with them afterwards in their fun together when was he done having his alone time.

For the next week before the tournament started, Honey would just relax and hang out with her friends at Candy's manor, Armstone City, and Candy's company. Honey even spent quality time with her mentor/friend Candy as two would talk and have fun.

Soon the day of the Fighting Vipers tournament has begun. Everybody was still at Candy's manor as Sonic and the gang were right beside Honey's door room. Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his sister to come out.

Tails was playing rock-paper-scissors with Tiara. Knuckles was leaning on the wall with eyes closed and arms crossed. Candy was looking at her watch making sure they don't run late for the tournament.

They waiting for Honey to come out of the room for she was putting on a outfit that Candy made for her. It was a full body armor that every fighting must have with them in the tournament. The armor was made solo by Candy, she used the same materials that was on her first body armor in the first Fighting Vipers tournament years ago.

"Come on Honey! Hurry up! We been waiting for a while now! How long is this gonna go on!?" Sonic knocking on Honey's door room. "Hold your quills on Sonic! I'll come out! I'm just having a hard time adjust a few parts of my armor!" Honey shouted.

"That's not all that she's adjusting." Candy quickly commentating. "What do you mean?" Sonic gave a curious at fashion designer's statement. Candy giggled, "You'll see. It's a request of mine that I want Honey to do during the tournament. I think you'll all be surprise when you see her and I'm not talking about the her armor outfit." Candy giggled softly as everybody turned their eyes back at Honey's door.

The gang waited for about a minute for Honey. Everybody turned back their attention when they heard the door knob on Honey's door shake up. The door let out a small creaking sound to their ears as it slowly open. Everyone gather together inches close as the door slowly open.

When the door fully open, it reveal a yellow cat with red armor high heel boots, red/white armor fighting gloves, long black knee socks, and a red shiny armor dress that gloss in the light. What stood out the most from the yellow cat was her hair, which was in pigtails much like Candy's hair.

Everybody except Candy was shocked and speechless when saw their friend Honey with pigtails like she had when she was a kid. Honey looked almost like a different with those pigtails she had. Honey put out a cocky smirk and a hand on her hip as her friends stare at her.

"Hey everybody, kept you waiting huh?" Honey mocked, walking out of her room and strike a small fighting pose for everybody. Sonic then spoke up, "Honey. Your hair. It's…." Sonic was then cut off by Honey, "It's different. I know." Honey said, playfully spinning one of her pigtails around.

"You almost look like Candy, but a cat version of her." Tails said, comparing the human and cat as he looked at them. "I sure do. Candy ask me to have my old pigtail hair-do for the tournament. I decided why not, plus I feel so young and classic having my pigtails again." Honey laughed as she played with her pigtails.

"I forgot how much fun it is to just spin them around like this too." Honey said, enjoying her spinning pigtails. Candy looked at her and jumped in fear, "Eep! Look at the time! We have only fifthteen minutes until your first match starts! As much I like admire your old look Honey, we gotta get goin to where your first match will take place!" Candy yelled.

"Right let's make haste then." Honey said, as she looked at Sonic with something in her mind. "Sonic, can I please say it." Honey pleaded. Sonic smiled knowing what his sister is talking about, "Oh okay fine, just this once I'll allow it." Sonic chuckled. "Thanks." Honey responded back as she faced forward with a bold smile.

"Allons-y!" Honey shouted Sonic's catchphrase as they began to run and make their way towards the tournament in one of Candy's limousine to head to the first spot of Honey's first match.

Time has pass since the the gang left Candy's manor, the gang found themselves going out of Armstone City and into a desert area underneath a hot sun, cactus, and tumbleweeds blowing in the air. The gang were confused on why would they go to such a hot place and wonder if they lost their way.

Honey looked at the desert and back at Candy, "Candy, are you sure we're heading to the right place?" The yellow cat asked. "Yeah, there's nothing out here but sun and dirt." Tiara said, looking at the window. Candy giggled, "I know it may seem like we're not heading in the right direction, but trust me, we are." Candy said.

Knuckles then spotted something in the far distance from his window, "Guys! Look! You may want to see this." Knuckles said, as everyone headed to his window. What the rest of the gang spotted was a town, but a western town that looked like in those cowboy movies as they drove closer to it.

"Guys, welcome to Old Armstone Town." Candy said, as the limousine drove in the western theme city and passed by a sign that said "Welcome to Old Armstone Town" on a yellow billboard. "Old Armstone Town?" Honey said, confused.

"Yup, this used to be the Armstone City back in the old days where people call each other yellow bellies for just reading a book in public cause they thought reading was for nerds only. Those silly pioneers." Candy giggled.

"Now the place has become tourist attraction with restaurants, barrels, haystack, food stands, and a game arcade. Have a look." Candy pointed. The gang looked outside of their windows to see many people from Armstone City and people who weren't from Armstone City, enjoying themselves as they laugh and play.

There was a restaurant with a huge skeleton of a bull hanging in the front of building called "K.O. Corral Restaurant". There was a waggon carrier with words printed on it called "Rattlesnake Burger" that people were in line getting rattlesnake burgers and fries. (Don't worry, the patty isn't actually made from snakes…..or vipers.)

There was a ice cream shop called "Cow Patty Ice Cream", where the ice cream was freshly made by a cow's milk that was there. A game arcade was also present which was titled "Fighting Gallery: Game Arcade" that many people were coming in and out from. There was even a sheriff's office where the actual sheriff was outside of his office sleeping on a wooden rocking chair.

What really caught the everybody's attention was the event that was happening in the center of Old Armstone Town. The gang saw a large crowd of people gathering up together, camera people, and live news reporters that came from Armstone City. All of them ready to see a show to happen.

"What's going on over there Candy?" Honey asked seeing the crowd of people. "Oh there? That's where you're going to fight." Candy answered the yellow cat as the car stopped in front of the large crowd. "Well better not keep the people waiting now." Candy said, as the limousine driver open the door for Candy and the rest.

When everybody stepped out of the limousine, the crowd spotted them and began to surround them. More particular for Candy since she was the most famous, while Sonic and the gang were being ignored as they walked.

As the gang walked through the many flashing cameras and chatter from the people. There, in front of them was a large black square cage where Honey's match will take place. Honey was amazed by the length and weight of the black that she was getting, feeling dread just by looking at. Candy smiled as she turned to the people with video cameras and microphones, who rapidly ask the fashion designer their question.

"Candy what are your plans if you win or lose the tournament?" One reporter asked. "Candy, what motivated you to enter the tournament again after winning the first one?" Another reporter asked. "Candy is that your new outfit that you're planning to wear for the tournament?" Asked another reporter.

Candy put a hand in the air causing everybody to stop talking and go silent, "Ladies and gentlemen! I have a special announcement to make!" Candy yelled gaining everybody's attention as they tried to lean their mics and video cameras near the famous fashion designer as close as possible.

"I'm here to announce that I will not take part of the tournament this time!" Candy shouted. Everybody gasp in surprise. "However, I'm still involved with the tournament." Candy said. Everybody was confused by Candy's statement as they looked at each other. "Instead of me fighting, somebody else will be fighting in my place and name." Candy smiled as the cameramen were still taking photos.

Candy then pointed at Honey, "She would be the one taking my place in the tournament. Her name is Honey the Cat, she is my star pupil and a very close friend of mine." Candy explained. Everybody looked at the yellow cat, "Ummm...hi." Honey shyly said, waving at the crowd softly with a small blush.

The crowd of people didn't hesitate to run towards Honey with their video cameras and mics. Honey was now surrounded video cameras and mics that were inches close to her face. "Who are you and where are you from?" Asked a reporter. "How did you meet Candy? How long have you known her?" Another reporter asked. "Are you doing this for the glory or the fame?" Asked another reporter.

Candy giggled she went to stand next to Sonic, who looked up at the fashion designer with cautious look. "Candy, are you sure it's alright that Honey is surrounded by the cameras." Sonic asked, worry for his sister. "It's fine, beside a little attention never hurted anyone. Honey could use the attention after all, I want more people to know more about her and see what she's capable of doing." Candy stated.

"Are the matches gonna mostly take place here in Old Armstone Town?" Knuckles asked, as he spoke up. "No, this just one of the many places Honey's match will take places. The places Honey's matches will take place inside and outside of Armstone City, like this place for an example." Candy informed the red echidna.

Tails looked at the helicopters in the air, "Candy, are the matches being broadcasted live?" Tails asked. "Yes they are, why all of Honey's matches will be broadcasted live on television. People around the world can't make it here to watch the matches live in person you know." Candy said, looking at the choppers above them in the clear blue sky.

"Wow cool, I wonder if any of our friends are watching the Fighting Vipers tournament on their tv's screen right now?" Tiara wonder. "I'm sure some of them are and if they are, they'll be rooting for Honey the moment they see her on their tv screen." Sonic said, thinking about some of his friends back in their homes.

Meanwhile at Team Chaotix' headquarter

Six year old Charmy the Bee was sitting on the couch, flipping through the tv station with a bored expression on him. Next to the bee on the couch was his boss; Vector the Crocodile, who was doing a easy crossword puzzle but fooling everybody by saying it was some super hard crossword puzzle to make himself look smart.

Behind the bee and crocodile was Ray the Flying Squirrel and Espio the Chameleon sitting on a table together, playing a game of chess which Ray was determined to beat Espio as he kept on losing to him in multiple games. Ray was struggling to do the next move while Espio was calm as he had his eyes closed, waiting for Ray to do his next move.

Ray looked at the chessboard carefully, shot a cocky smirk, and moved a chess piece on the chessboard. "Ha! Try to beat that Espio!" Ray said, thinking he won as he folded his arms in victory. Espio without even opening his eyes, moved his chess piece, and won the game.

"Checkmate." The purple chameleon said, in a calm tone and not really caring about his victory over Ray. The gold squirrel gawked, looking at Espio's chess piece that one won him the game. "But how did you win!? I had a plan for crying out loud?! How!?" Ray yelled wanting to know what went wrong.

"You have yourself to blame Ray, it was your eagerness to win that made you think improper." Espio said, looking at the squirrel with his serious eyes. "That and because I know you're up to something thanks to your body language." Espio confirmed. "Is it really that obvious?" Ray asked. Espio shook his head in a "yes".

"Rats!" Ray cursed himself, "Okay another round. I won't stop until I take down your queen." Ray said. Espio agreed as he and Ray put back the chess pieces in their places on the chessboard. Before Ray could put his last chess piece on the chessboard, Charmy yelled out loudly and making Ray, Espio, and Vector to jump in surprise.

"Guys!" Charmy yelled. "What Charmy!? What is it?" Vector said, mad that Charmy interrupted him from his crossword puzzle as Ray and Espio walk towards the young bee. "Look at the tv! You gotta see who's on it!" Charmy said, jumping up and down on the couch. The gang looked at the tv and were shocked as their jaw drop.

On their tv was their friend Honey the Cat, who was being interviewed live on television. What was more shocking is when they learned that their friend is competing in a fighting tournament in Old Armstone Town and Honey's hair was different than the last time they saw her.

"It looks like Honey is preparing herself for a fight." Espio said, interested as he sat down next to Charmy on the couch. "Yeah, this should be interesting, let's root for her." Ray also joining Espio on the couch. "She looks so different with those pigtails on her." Charmy said. "I wonder if Sonic and the others are there with her." Ray rubbing his chin.

"It would explain why they haven't appear in a month and half. They must have been in Armstone City in the time of their absence." Espio assumed. A smirk suddenly appear on Vector's face when he thought of something as he looked at Honey on his tv screen. "Guys, I think someone important is missing Honey's match. That somebody that Honey has a crush from our group." Vector smiled.

Vector looked at Charmy and gave a command, "Charmy, go and get Mighty to come here. Tell him that his girlfriend Honey is on the tv preparing to fight. Mighty must be here to cheer for his crush as well after all." Vector said, teasing his armadillo friend. Charmy flew up to the air and saluted his boss, "Aye aye sire." Charmy said, he flew off to Mighty's room.

In a room of the headquarters, there was a red and black armadillo minding his own business as he blankly looking at one of the walls of his room, thinking deeply. This armadillo was none other than Mighty the Armadillo, a childhood friend of Sonic's and is the guy that Sonic's sister; Honey the Cat has a crush on.

Honey developed a crush on Mighty when they spend Valentine's Day together that Team Chaotix forced to happen one time ago. Even Mighty developed a crush on the yellow cat, but he doesn't like to admit it for he was very stubborn about it and because he doesn't what Sonic to know that he has a crush on his sister, for he was a overprotective brother when it comes to Honey dating.

Though Honey on the other hand likes to admit she has a crush on Mighty like almost every girl that has a crush on somebody, but only to her close friends she'll admit it. She was more open about it than Mighty himself. The two aren't together however, both are too shy to admit their real feelings or hook up and because Sonic would hunt down Mighty if he ever saw him holding hands with his sister.

"Maybe. Just maybe." Mighty muttering himself. "Maybe I could place some cool posters of my favorite movies and bands on this wall. I need to make the room more welcoming. Maybe even have a lava lamp and a picture of me riding a black dolphin." Mighty suggested.

Mighty's thought were cut short when there was a knock on his door. Mighty walked up to it and found his young pal Charmy there, "Yes? What is it Charmy?" Mighty asked.

"Mighty you gotta come to the living room. It's important!" Charmy said. "How so?" Mighty tilted his head. "It involves a certain somebody that you really care about." Charmy said.

"Leonardo Dicaprio? Did he win another Oscar by just being Leonardo Dicaprio." Mighty answered. "What? No! Just….just come with me to the living room where the rest of the guys are at." Charmy said, as Mighty followed him and scratching his head on the way.

The two arrived shortly and Mighty sat on his own separate seat from the group. "Hey guys, what's going on? Is something good on tv or what?" Mighty asked. "Check it out Mighty! Your girlfriend Honey is on the tv, preparing to fight." Ray said, pointing at the tv. Mighty turned his eyes towards the tv and saw Honey being interview.

The armadillo couldn't help but blush a bit when he saw Honey's new hairdo, thinking she looks really pretty with those pigtail of hers as his cheeks were burning up. The gang smirked when they saw the armadillo blush.

"Well somebody likes his girlfriend's new hairstyle." Vector teased. Mighty blushed even more, "Vector, for the last time. Honey isn't my girlfriend." Mighty shot back.

"Not yet anyways. With those angel wings of hers, she's your angel from above." Espio said, also teasing the armadillo. "Yeah okay, but at least we know that you have a crush on her, am I right?" Ray teased his friend. Mighty still kept his blush and looked away from the gang in a grumpy mood and didn't answer to his squirrel friend.

"Come on Mighty, just hook up with her already. You know she likes you too. She's probably dying for you to ask her out on a date." Charmy added in.

Mighty remain silent, blushing even more as the thought of him and Honey together was making him do so. "Let's just root for her and hope she wins her match, okay. Enough talking about my love life." Mighty finally spoke up as he turned his eyes back to the tv screen.

"At least you have one." Vector quietly said to himself and hid a small tear from his gang. "What was that?" Ray caught Vector talking to himself. "Oh nothing, I said umm…that must be some lovely hot weather that Honey must be at. Hahahaha." Vector pretending to laugh to save himself about his loveless life he commented on as everybody faced the tv to cheer for Honey.

Back at Old Armstone Town

After the interviews with Honey, Candy step up with her bodyguards and pushed the crowd away from Honey, "Okay folks, that enough! My friend Honey needs to be ready for her first match." Candy said. "Speaking of which, where is my first opponent? I don't think see him or her anyway." Honey scanning the area.

"Maybe your opponent is running late." Said Tiara as she and the gang walked up to the yellow cat. "Yeah, maybe he or she is having some lunch." Knuckles said, while eating a rattlesnake burger. "Well it sucks if he or she doesn't show up and I win the match because that. I trained very hard for this day." Honey pouted.

The gang waited patiently as they folded their arms. By that time Knuckles had already finish his rattlesnake burger. That is until a person from the crowd shouted when they spotted someone coming from the far distance from them, even catching Sonic and the gang's attention.

"Look it's him! He's finally here!" Shouted a person.

In the far distance of everybody's view, there was a figure that looked small but was getting bigger and bulkier as the figure was getting closer. The crowd then began to separate into two rows, making the figure a clear road to walk on.

As the figure came close, it turns out to be a tall muscular man wearing a long dark blue sleeveless trench coat that was showing off his naked muscular arms and his bare chest in the center, a dark blue commander hat covering his black hair, bronze armor pads on the shoulder, bronze armor plates on his legs and his waist, white bandages wrapped on his hands and on his lower waist of his chest with black bracelets on the wrist, blue pants that match the color of his dark blue trench coat, japanese symbols on the back of his trench coat, and black boots.

The crowd went as silent,as the man in blue kept on walking with his head down and commander hat covering his eyes. The man in blue didn't look at the crowd, talk, or look straight ahead of him as he just kept on walking and looked at the ground. The only sound that was occurring was the sound of the man's footstep as he approached Honey.

The man finally approached Honey by standing in front of the yellow cat. The man folded his arms and slowly open his eyes straight at Honey, who felt a bit intimidated but still kept her cool. The two were silent, the man was obviously taller than Honey by a long mile. Honey kept her cool by clenching her first tightly. Candy stood in front of the two and looked at the man in blue.

"Bahn!" Candy shouted happily at the man in blue.

Bahn looked slight at the red dress woman, "Candy." He said in an emotionless tone. Candy gave Bahn a slight hug, "Bahn, how's it been? I haven't seen you since the Viper Hunt!" Candy said, hugging the blue trenchcoat fighter and let go.

"I've been fine, Candy." Bahn said, as he looked back at Honey. "I thought for a second you been turn into a cat by some weird experiment or something." Bahn said. "Nope. I'm still human as you can see. This yellow cat here is my friend and pupil, her name is Honey the Cat." Candy said.

"Honey, this is Bahn. He was in the first Fighting Vipers tournament I fought in years ago. He's also a good friend of mine during the Viper Hunt. He's gonna be your first opponent." Candy said. "Hi nice to meet ya." Honey waved hello. Bahn tilted his head a bit as he looked at Candy, "I'm her first opponent?" Bahn said, confused.

"Opps! I forgot to mention that I'm not competing. Honey is fighting in the tournament in my place." Candy explained. "I see, a student fighting in the honor of her master. Interesting." Bahn said, looking at the yellow cat. "Well then, let's not waste the day away. Let's start our match, I've been itching for a fight for a while now." Bahn said, as he walk towards the black cage and enter it.

Candy put her hand on Honey's shoulder, "Don't worry Honey, you can beat Bahn I know it." Candy said, as she nodded. "Yeah, we know you can do it." Sonic said, walking towards his sister. "Just be careful Honey, I can tell this guy means business." Knuckles said, looking at the blue trench coat fighter.

"Thanks you guys, I'll do my best to win." Honey said, as she began to walk towards the entrance of the door leading in the black cage. Once Honey enter the cage, the referees then locked the door tightly with a lock. "Woah, I feel like I sign up for a cage match or something like in wrestling." Honey said.

The crowd, the cameras, and Honey's friends began to surround the cage as the match was about to begin. The yellow feline looked at Bahn who was at the other side of the cage with arms folded as he waited for their match to begin.

Bahn began to chuckle a bit which surprise Honey that a man like him could even crack a smile. "What's so funny?" Honey asked. Bahn stopped chuckling, coughed, and spoke up, "Nothing. It's just that I never fought against a cat before, especially one that looks a lot like Candy." Bahn answered the yellow cat.

"Then again I have fought against stranger things before like a bear named pandachan." Bahn explained. The blue fighter then got into his fighting position as he put two fist up and looked directly at Honey. "Enough talk, let me see what Candy taught you and see if you worthy of fighting in her name and honor." Bahn said, getting serious.

Honey nodded her head at Bahn and began to get in her fighting position, "Okay then, I'll play with you just a little bit. I'll show you what I'm capable of doing with my own strength that Candy taught me." Honey said, as ready to take action and looked straight into Bahn's eyes.

Honey couldn't help but be feel a bit nervous before the match. The time has come to finally show off how much of her training with her mentor and friends payed off. Her legs were a bit shaky but quickly made them stop. She could feel her heart pumping rapidly and she swallowed her saliva as she looked at Bahn, who was keeping his cool as the hot sun was high above them.

A woman outside of the black cage, who is the tournament's announcer then grabbed the mic and to announce the fight to begin as she spoke on the mic.

Announcer: Match One! Let the action begin. GO!

Bahn made the first move by throwing the first punch with his bandage wrap fist. Honey quickly evaded this by moving her head out the way. Bahn quickly follow up the punch with kick to Honey's side, hitting her, and pushed her way. Honey was pushed against the walls of the cage, hitting her forehead.

As Honey rubbed her forehead, she quickly moved out of the way before Bahn tried to land another kick to the her back. As Bahn's attack missed Honey, she grabbed his head and slammed it against the black cage. Bahn then broke free from Honey's grip and hit her chest with his elbow, pushing her away from him.

"Come on Honey, you can do it!" Tiara shouted, outside from the cave.

"You got this in the bag Honey." Tails shouted, joining in on the cheer.

The two fighters then charge at each other and start throwing punches and kicks. Honey would strike as her fist, aiming for the parts of Bahn's body that wasn't covered in his bronze armor like his arms, head, and chest. Bahn would would tried to hit Honey on the face and legs, since her red armor dress wasn't covering her there.

As they threw their punches and kicks, Honey then thought of a idea to deal some damage. Honey used her cat tail to grabbed one of Bahn's legs and made him trip to the floor. Bahn tropple to the floor hard as Honey quickly stomp on his chest with her red high armor boots.

When she landed on Bahn's chest, she quickly punched his face nonstop with her fist, hitting the center face, left cheek, and right cheek as the sound of her punches could be heard loudly. It went on like this until Bahn had enough, he grabbed both of Honey's arms with the strength of his hands, making himself an opportunity to free himself.

Bahn then quickly head butted Honey hard on her face and throw off her away from him as he grabbed Honey's hands. The two were far apart from each other, they both ran to each other as they lock eye to eye doing so. As the two were getting close, Honey was getting her fist ready to make a charge punch.

Bahn on the other hand quickly jumped over Honey taking her, her friends, and the crowd by surprise. Bahn was in the air as he tried to do a dive kick to hit the back of Honey. A smirked on Honey appeared as she counter his attack by grabbing Bahn's leg while he was still in the air.

This shocked Bahn as well as everyone who was watching. Honey then spun herself to flip Bahn's over in the air and slammed down his body, making his front body hit the hard floor. Everyone stood silence as Honey was huffing and puffing, it was her first match against a Viper member and yet it was exhausting to her.

Everybody thought that Honey won the match, but that assumption was cut short as Bahn slowly got back to his feet. Honey watch as the blue trench coat fighter cracked his head and knuckles and got back into his fighting position.

"I have to say Honey, I'm impress. Candy taught you well." Bahn said, praising the cat. "Thanks, you ain't half bad yourself. Then again, I am fighting one of the original Vipers after all." Honey gave a thumbs up. "Well enough play time. I think it's time that I end this match." Bahn said. "Yeah, with me being the victor." Honey said. "We'll see about that." Bahn said, with a smirk.

The two stood silent as the crowd were on their knees and watched the match carefully. It was so intense that it made even Knuckles want to go to the bathroom, especially after he ate that rattlesnake burger a moments ago. Even people who were eating at the K.O. Corral Restaurant and were watching the fight from their windows and stopped eating because of the intense match.

The two then ran and charge up. Both of them put up their fist in the air. Everyone watched carefully as the two were getting closer and closer as people were on the edge of their seats and their mouth slightly open.

As the two came close, they both at the same, hit each other straight on the cheek with great force, even creating a sound barrier at the impact of their punches. Their punches push them back away from each other as crowd were stunned and amazed that the two were still able to stand after such attack.

Honey and Bahn were still looking at each other, both of them feeling a great amount of pain they were feeling and yet were trying to ignore at the same time. They had their bodies keep still for a moment, not moving any part of their bodies or even blink their eyes as they stare.

The two then move a foot closer to each other, only for the both of them to fall and collapse on the floor with a thud. Everyone was shocked as the two fighters fell to the ground. The woman announcer then grabbed the mic as she watch the two fighters carefully to see if one was conscious, but saw that the two were unable to get up.

Announcement woman: Draw!

At this the crowd cheered loudly for the two, despite no one winning the match, they put on quite a performance for them and kept on cheering. The referees then open the door to the cage door and Sonic and the gang rushed in quickly and help Honey back to her feet as they picked her off from the ground.

"Honey are you okay?" Sonic asked as Honey slowly open her eyes to see the blue blur. "I'm okay." Honey responded back. "That was quite the punch you took Honey, that was pretty cool." Knuckles said, as he and Honey fist bump. "Thanks, Knuckles." Honey smiled at the echidna.

"Did I win?" Honey curious. "No you didn't Honey. It was a draw." Candy said. "A draw? Aw man." Honey disappointed. "Hey don't feel down, you still gain a point from a draw." Tails said. "Yeah, it's okay to get a few draws in the tournament." Tiara said. "Yes, we're still in the beginning of the tournament. You just gotta make sure you have enough points at the end." Candy said.

"That was a good fight." Bahn said, as everyone looked at him as he approached Honey. "You reminded me when I first fought against Candy in the first tournament." Bahn said. "Thanks, I learn a lot from our fight. I now know what it's like to fight a Viper." Honey said.

The two extended their hands and shook them in respect and smiled at each other. "You still have a long road ahead of you, but I can see in your eyes that you have great potential as a Viper. Let's fight sometime in the future again, when you are more experience." Bahn said, shaking Honey's hand.

"For sure, next time though it won't be a draw cause I'll be planning to win the fight." Honey said, shooting determine eyes at the blue trench coat fighter. Bahn gave a small laughter, "I'll look forward to it." Bahn said as he stopped shaking Honey's hand and began to walk away.

"Hey Bahn where are you going?" Candy asked. "I need to be prepare for my next match that set for tomorrow against Sanman. I need to heal up and be back in shape before then. I'll see around ya if we come cross paths again during the tournament." Bahn said, nodding at Candy.

"Okay I'll see ya around Bahn. Say hi to Sanman for me will ya." Candy said, waving good bye at Bahn as he nodded his head at her. "Wow, so that was Bahn huh? He's really cool." Honey said, looking at the blue fighter. "He sure is, I remember that he told me that he came to Armstone City to confront his father who left him and mother when he was young." Candy said.

"Wow, I feel sorry for him." Sonic said. "Don't worry though, he's over it. Let's just say he confronted his father later on and is now at ease." Candy smiled. "Honey still has more matches to face to get the grand prize that's holding a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, the Chaos Emerald." Tails said, in a suspicious as he rubbed his chin. "What's the matter Tails? Why the low tone?" Sonic asked. "Nothing it's just that something has been bothering me for a while now and I should have brought this up earlier to you guys." Tails said.

"What is it?" Tiara asked. "I've been thinking about what Candy said a week ago about Mayor B.M suddenly setting up the tournament and why people would want this B.M. guy as their mayor again after his whole dictatorship scheme ended." Tails said.

"But what I'm more curious is how does the Mayor know about the Chaos Emerald in the first place and why would he give such an item that holds great power as a grand prize in this tournament. If anything he should tried to do something with emerald's power. Not to mention, how did Eggman know to come to Armstone City in the first place?" Tails said.

Everybody was shocked by Tails' speculations as they began to think as well, everything seem a bit odd for them. "You're right Tails, all this strikes me as odd. Maybe there's more to all this than just the tournament itself like if we were part of someone's game." Sonic spoke up.

The blue hedgehog then looked up at one of the helicopters that was broadcasting the match and looked straightly at the video camera's len with a mean glare, feeling as though the camera was looking directly at him only.

"Maybe. Just maybe." Sonic said to himself as he kept on looking at the camera above him and his friends.

Someplace mysterious

In the place unknown there was a dark room that was almost completely covered in shadow. There was light however for there was multiple monitor screens that showing and recording Honey's match with Bahn. Near the monitor was a male figure, who was watching Honey's match over and over to study her movements.

The male figure stopped watching the recording footage until his ears heard some footsteps coming from behind him. The male figure pause the footage, stood up straight, and began to speak to the person behind him without looking back.

"Tell me." Said the male figure in a deep voice. "Tell you what?" Said the other figure who turns out to be woman by the tone of her voice, she kept her body hidden in the dark shadow. "Tell me why would you want something like a Chaos Emerald as a prize tournament? Where you could just use it for your own need." The male figure said.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" The woman giggled. "I just want to know is all?" The male figure said, still not looking back at the woman. "Oh come on, Mayor B.M. is this how you treat the person who got you to be back as mayor? Come on, turn around and face me, don't be rude you big boy." The woman teased.

The male figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal a tall and muscular man in a gold cobra armor outfit, a cobra shaped helmet, and blank white eyes. "Excellent, now I can see that pretty little outfit you plan to wear for the tournament." The woman teased and giggled. "Now tell me why?" Mayor B.M. said.

"Oh I suppose I can tell ya you big lump." The woman said, rolling her eyes and smiled. "You see these Chaos Emeralds that I told you before. They umm….well….I have no use for them." The woman said, in a happy tone. "I have no interest in these powerful gems, I just want to get rid of one of them away as a grand prize just for fun." The woman laughed.

"I send that invitation to that man once called Robotnik so that Sonic and his little friends could come here for the emerald. I just want to help them collect the Chaos Emeralds is all." The woman chuckled with a sly smile. "That and because I have my eyes on somebody for a long time now." Said the woman, snickering.

The woman's eyes then looked at one of the monitors that Mayor B.M. was watching. In the all of the monitors had Honey on their screens, but the woman had no interest in Honey and just skip the screens that had Honey on it.

There was one monitor however that didn't have Honey on it, instead the monitor show Sonic looking at the camera with a mean glare. The moment the woman saw Sonic on the monitor, a sick and sadistic smile appear on her face was form as she saw Sonic, pretending if he was looking straight at her right now.

"Tell me, why does that blue hedgehog have you so intrigued." Mayor B.M. said, curious. The woman just laughed, "Nah ha ha, that's personal information for myself to know and not for you." The woman teased as she wiggled her finger at the mayor.

"You see, life is like one big joke. I don't want to ruin it by getting to the punchline just yet." The woman said.

The woman then stare back at Sonic on the monitor, still keeping her sick and sadistic smile that were showing off her devilish sharp teeth.

"Oh Sonic, you're gonna be so happy when you see me again. I just know it! Our meeting is to die for!" The woman said, getting excited as she pretended to talk to Sonic on the monitor.

"Though it won't be today or anytime soon as much as I want to see you. No, I want our reunion to be very special, one that we'll both never ever forget." The woman said, in glee as she began to laugh and walk away.

"The tide is high and I'm holding on. Soon, I'm gonna be you're number one!" The woman said, laughing seductively as she disappeared in the dark room with her curvy body.

"Oh Sonic….darling." She slowly said, forming a wicked smile and devilish teeth.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

It's been hours after Honey's match with Bahn, Honey and the gang were back in Candy's manor. It sun has settled down about an hour ago, the sky was now dark blue and filled with stars. Honey was at one of the balcony of Candy's manor, recollecting her thoughts about her match against Bahn. From where she was at, Honey could see the bright lights of Armstone City in the far distance giving it such a sight to look at.

Honey was alone at the balcony, Candy has inform her that she has another match coming up in a hour at a place called the Big Factory near the docking bay of Armstone City later tonight. Honey was just done doing some small exercises to get herself ready and now just wanted to get some fresh air as the soft winds blew softly at her pigtails.

The yellow cat rested her hand on her cheek, watching the beautiful city in the far distance and was sometimes able to hear the sound of cars beeping and driving from the city. Honey couldn't help but sigh sadly a few times. She was still a bit disappointed that she couldn't win her first match in the tournament.

As Honey was looking at the city, she heard some footsteps coming behind her. She turned around only to find her brother, Sonic, walking with that usual smile of his. Though that smiled quickly vanished when he saw the disappointed look on Honey's face as he walked towards her.

"Hey Honey, why the long face?" Sonic said, as he joined Honey on the balcony. "Nothing." Honey said, not looking eye to eye with Sonic. "Come on Honey, what's the matter? You can tell me. I won't leave you alone until you tell me." Sonic comforted Honey by putting his arm on her shoulder.

Honey sigh, "Fine. I tell you." She said, still not looking eye to eye and took a deep breath of the nice air. "I'm a bit disappointed." Honey confessed. "Disappointed? On what?" Sonic tilted his head.

"With my match against Bahn earlier today. I really wanted to win my first match, but it ended as a tie. I know it's just the first match, but still it's kinda bugging me. I hate sound like a sore loser, especially since I've been trying so hard." Honey said.

The yellow feline took another deep breath, "And because I'm afraid." Honey said, confessing some more. "Afraid? Of what?" Sonic asked. "That I might disappoint you, Candy, and the rest. I'm afraid that I might not win the tournament and get the Chaos Emerald." Honey said, looking away from Sonic.

Sonic couldn't help but give a small chuckle at Honey's reason, "Sis, don't be ridiculous." Sonic kept on chuckling. Sonic comforted Honey some more by patting her shoulder. "Honey you don't have to worry about me being disappointed on you. The same thing goes for the others. We been through so much together." Sonic said.

Honey then shot her head up and looked at Sonic's eyes, "Win, lose, or draw in the tournament, it doesn't matter Honey to me or the others. You're always be my friend no matter what, but most importantly Honey." Sonic said, looking at her with his emerald eyes..

"You'll always be my sister." Sonic said, straight to Honey's face.

Honey couldn't help but give a small smile and small tear coming out from her right eye. She wiped the tear off quickly and gave Sonic a huge hug. Sonic also smiled, hugging his friend that he considers his sister as they embrace in the warm hug.

"And nothing will never change that you hear me. I swear it." Sonic said, as he kept on hugging Honey tightly. "Thanks Sonic, I guess I needed to talk to someone I care. Now I feel more at ease about the tournament." Honey said, letting go of Sonic and wipe another tear from her eye.

They then looked at the city of Armstone from the balcony together, both enjoying the beautiful view together as brother and sister. The two kept on looking at the city for moment in silence and sound of the wind was the only sound that was occurring. Sonic then stopped looking at the city lift his head to see the bright stars above them .

"Honey?" Sonic spoke up. "Yeah." Honey said, looking at the blue hedgehog. "Wanna know how I never to lose to the likes of Eggman or to any of my other enemies." Sonic said, still looking at the dark sky above him. Honey's perked up, surprised to hear this from her brother. "Sure." Honey responded.

"Whenever I fight Eggman or any other enemies. My super speed and homing attacks aren't the only things I use to fight against my enemies that help me win. In my head, I always think of you, Tails, Tiara, Knuckles, and the rest back home that give me courage that will never faint because when you're with me, my enemies will never win." Sonic stated, with pride.

"So that's why Eggman or any evil foes will always lose to me because they don't have anyone that they love and care about." Sonic said, looking back at Honey. "So what I'm trying to say Honey is that always think of your friends and family in a positive way and for sure you'll overcome any obstacle big or small in your way." Sonic said.

"Fight for glory to tell a story." Said the blue hedgehog to the yellow cat.

Honey was awestruck of her brother's words as she smiled, "Thanks Sonic, I feel like could win the tournament with my hands behind my back." Honey said, teasing herself. "You probably can, so don't stop now, keep your spirit proud." Sonic also teased as the two laughed. "By the way Sonic, what made you come, here looking for me?" Honey asked.

"Oh that, well me, Candy, and the rest were playing a fun game of Pictionary before you're next match tonight. I came looking for you because you were missing out on the fun and because Candy wanted me to find you." Sonic said, as he began to walk away from the balcony. "Let's go Honey. You should have some fun with our friends before you're next match." Sonic said.

Honey smiled, "Yeah, a game sounds about fun right now. I hope it's not too late for me to join." Honey said, walking alongside the Blue Blur as they went to play with the others, which didn't take long to join back with the others who were in their middle of playing Pictionary.

Everybody was sitting on the couch, trying to guess what Knuckles was drawing on the whiteboard in front of them with minutes left to guess. Knuckles was getting mad that they weren't getting his drawing as he first drew a circle on the whiteboard.

"Umm…..it's a face!" Candy shouted. "No! It's a cow!" Tiara shouted. "It's a box!" Tails answered. "Ehhhh It's a cow throwing up a box!" Candy shouted again. Knuckles was getting angry as he shot mean looks at his friends, seeing that his drawing was something simple, yet no one was getting it.

"It's fire! The box is on fire!" Tails shouted again. "It's a flaming box cow baby!" Tiara yelled. Knuckles face palm himself as the timer went on, ending the all the guesses. "Time's up!" Candy said, looking at the small toy hourglass. "AHHH!" Knuckles shouted in frustration. "I was clearly drawing a picture of the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled at his friends and show his simple drawing of the Master Emerald.

"Looks like a flaming box cow baby to me." Tiara retorted, crossing her arms and looked away. When Tiara turned her head, she spotted Sonic and Honey walking towards them with smiles on their faces. "Hey guys, I'm back and I brought Honey with me." Sonic said.

"Honey! I'm glad you're here! You were missing out on all the fun!" Candy said, happily. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed some time to myself." Honey said. "Well Honey, now that you're done, come join us. You're next to draw on the whiteboard and we have to guess your drawing." Knuckles said, handing over the marker to Honey as she began to have fun with her friends.

An hour later

An hour has pass after the gang's little get together. They were back in Candy's limousine, all of them soon stepped out of the vehicle when they soon found themselves near the piers of Armstone City. The gang looked to their left to find spotlights shooting in the dark sky and helicopters hovering near a factory.

Along the way they encounter Candy's paparazzi, who Candy had her bodyguards push away from the gang. Honey walked walked up to the fashion designer, "So Candy, who I am fighting next?" Honey asked. "You'll see, I think I know who it is thanks to the location." Candy said, as she waved and smile at the cameras that were taking her photos.

"Honey do you know how to use rollerblades?" Candy asked. "No not really? Why do you ask?" Honey curious. "Oh nothing, just wondering." Candy quietly snickering to herself as they kept on walking together.

When the gang arrived, they found a large crowd waiting beside a cage like the one in Old Armstone Town in the center of the Big Factory. The gang were surrounded by red barrel tanks and shipping containers. There was even a row of long shipping container that stretch from the exit. There was a building with the sign written called A-2 and behind it was the factory.

The Big Factory also had a good view Armstone City's buildings and lights as it was cross the bridge from it. In the center of the Big Factory was a silver cage where people were gathering up and helicopters hovering over them, recording the match live on television.

As the gang were getting close to the silver cage, they took notice that the crowd of people were chanting to something that was happening inside the cage. When the gang approached the cage, they saw a African American woman wearing small purple armor parts on her elbow, head, thighs, knees, and hands.

The only parts of her body that were not covered in purple armor were her chest, legs, and her back. Most noticeably was her rollerblades that she was wearing as footwear, in fact her whole armor made her look like a armor rollerblader.

The purple armor woman was showing off some sick dance moves, rollerblading in the cage as the crowd cheered and were impressed by her moves. She stopped when her eyes spotted Candy outside the cage. She rollerblade towards where Candy was at and smiled beamly at her.

"Candy! What's up girl!" The woman in purple said. "Grace! It's good seeing you here!" Candy said. Grace then quickly rollerblade her way out of the cage and met up with Candy and the rest. "Candy! My girl! What are you doing here?!" Grace said, in a sassy tone as she and Candy hugged.

"Oh you know, I'm here to boost sales of my brand. Gotta make that money." Candy said, pulling out some cash. Grace then looked at Honey and the rest as they waved hello to her. "Say who are they? And why does that yellow cat look a lot like you? Is she like your spirit animal come true or something? If so, I want one as well!" Grace said, looking at Honey carefully.

Candy put her hand on Honey's shoulder, "Grace, I like you to meet my friend and pupil, Honey the Cat. Honey this is Grace, another friend of mine that I made during the first VIPER tournament." Candy said, introducing to the two each other. "Hi, I'm Honey the Cat." Honey said, shaking Grace's hand.

"Right back at ya girl, the name's Grace." The woman shook Honey's hand back. "Those guys over there are Honey's friends. Say hello to Grace you guys." Candy said to Sonic and the gang. "Hey what's up, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introducing himself. "Tiara, Tiara Boobowski." Tiara said. "Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails." The yellow fox said. "And I'm Knuckles." The red echidna said.

"Nice to meet ya all, I'm Grace." The purple armor woman said. "Oh I love your dreadlocks!" Grace said, looking at Knuckles. "Thanks, I can glide with them you know." Knuckles started touching his dreadlocks. "Woah! That's awesome!" Grace said, grabbing Knuckles's dreadlocks and yet surprisingly Knuckles was okay of Grace grabbing his dreadlocks.

"Anyways, Honey here is gonna be fighting in the tournament in my name." Candy said, patting Honey's hair. "Stop that Candy. You know I don't like that." Honey said to the fashion designer. "So she's fighting huh? Well I wish you the best of luck in our match, but don't expect me to easy on you just because you're Candy's student. Got it?" Grace said, leaning over to Honey's face with a cocky smirk.

"Got it." Honey smirked back as she nodded her head. "Great! I'll be waiting in the cage, getting ready for our match." Grace then left and nodded at Candy. "Grace was once a fashion model." Candy said. "Really?" Honey said. "Yeah, it was actually because of her that I start in my fashion business. She knew a few people in fashion business." Candy said.

"Good luck on your match Honey, give it your best." Sonic said, shooting a thumbs up at his sister. "I will you guys. Just you wait, I'm gonna win this match." Honey said, leaving her friends and enter in the cage. "Wow, what's gonna into Honey?" Candy seeing the passion in Honey's eyes.

"Let's just say, I gave Honey a bit of my motivation speech a hour ago. It was something she needed when I found her in one of the balconies of the manor." Sonic said. "Well you did a great job, I never seen Honey so hype before." Candy giggled. "I have though, plenty of times." Sonic said as he and Candy joined the rest to watch the match to start.

As Honey enter the cage, Grace was just doing some tricks on her rollerblades as she jumped into air and landed in the ground perfectly on the ground, finishing her performance. The two met eye to eye as they walked towards to each other with a smile, showing that they are both determined to win.

The two fist bump each other and nodded their heads. They move a few feet from each other, just enough room where they can do few stretches with their arms and legs. Once they were done, they got into their fighting position as they still kept their cocky smiles. The woman announcer then grabbed the mic to begin the match.

Announcer: Match 2! Let the action begin! Go!

Honey quickly jumped slightly in the air and and kick Grace under the chin with the tip of her red high heel boots. The attack pushed back Grace a bit, but she took the attack and and quickly rollerblade to Honey and attacked her down with her two fist.

When Honey was on the ground, Grace immediately jumped on front of Honey with the power stomp of her rollerblades. "Come on! I expected more from someone that trained with Candy!" Grace taunted as she stomp on Honey's chest with her roller blades.

Honey then grabbed Grace's legs and slammed her down to her left. While Grace was on the ground, trying to get back up. Honey got some payback and stomp on Grace's chest with her high heel boots. "How do you like that?" Honey taunted back.

Grace couldn't help but a bit chuckle at Honey's words. Grace used her legs to kick Honey on the back to get her off from her. As Honey pushed away from Grace, Honey place her hands on the ground as she fell to get her back to her feet.

But when Honey was back on her feet, she was quickly punched in the face by Grace who was using the speed of her rollerblades for quick movements. Honey took the punch and ignore the pain as she tried to attack Grace.

Honey was rapidly throwing punches and kicks at the moving woman, unfortunately she was missing because Grace was using her rollerblading skills to dodge and evade Honey's attack before she can land them. As Honey's was throwing her attacks, Grace would find open spots and attack Honey on the back, legs, and chest, and arms.

Grace's fighting style most rely on her kicks, thanks to her rollerblading dance skills. Grace then stopped moving to see a tired Honey breathing heavily, but still standing up. At this Honey charge up at Grace, while she was just standing there smiling at Honey.

When Honey got close., she tried to punch Grace, but Grace dodge the attack and made Honey trip by kicking her legs up from the ground. As Honey was falling, Grace then took the opportunity to give a hard kick to Honey's back, sending her flying up in the air and out the cage, but still not out of bound from the match.

Honey stopped herself mid air by spreading out her angel wings and flew back down to the cage. Grace was a bit surprised to see Honey use her wings as she was closing in to her. Grace also jumped and tried to attack Honey with her powerful jump kick.

As the two drew near, Honey slightly move away from Grace, taking her by surprise by grabbing her leg mid air and slammed her down to the ground combining the strength of her flight. As She made impact and felt great damage, Grace kick Honey off her as the two stare down to each other.

Grace wipe of the sweat on her forehead and smiled at Honey, who also did the same thing. "That was pretty good of you. You caught me off guard when you grabbed my leg. The abilities to use her wings also a surprise." Grace said. "Thanks, I didn't it would work to be honest." Honey said, rubbing her nose.

"But this match is still going on. It's far from over." Grace said. "Maybe, it could short I end it now." Honey said. "You seem a bit cocky you know." The purple armor woman teased. "Yeah, I kinda get my cockyness from my brother." Honey said, looking at Sonic, who smiled back at her and nodded.

"I'm planning to win tonight. Not a draw. Not a loss. A win." Honey said, getting back at in her fighting position. "Well Honey, show me how much you really want to win." Grace said. Honey nodded at her as the two stopped talking.

Grace then began to use her rollerblades once again, as she made her way to attack and dodge Honey's attack. Grace rollerblade around Honey, as she blocked her incoming attacks. Honey watched the movements of Grace carefully as she circled her and block her techniques.

Unlike last time, Honey is being patient and was focusing on Grace's movement patterns. "What's the matter? If you don't attack soon. You're gonna be dizzy as you look me." Grace said, as she threw a punch that Honey block her palm. "Trust me, I know what I'm a doing." Honey shot back.

Grace kept on attacking and circled around Honey for a minute. The yellow cat then watch Grace go behind her and kick her legs at the right time, making Grace trip. Honey without haste, used her knee and kick Grace straight in the guts, causing her to spit out a bit of her saliva.

While Grace was vulnerable, Honey quickly punched and kicked her legs causing Grace to lose her ability to use her rollerblades in battle. After damaging her legs, Honey laid some combo punches, hitting Grace on the face, stomach, and chest since those parts of her body weren't cover in her purple armor.

Grace then counter one of Honey's attack and began to fight back as she grabbed and punch Honey straight on her stomach multiple times, since she can't kick with her injured legs. Honey grunt in pain, but would take the pain like nothing by gritting her teeth.

The two would go all out, landing attack after attack as Grace kept on punching Honey on the stomach and Honey kicking Grace's legs. As they attack each other Honey almost felt like throwing up as Grace punched her stomach and Grace felt like her legs were going numb and were ready to be tear part from her body.

Everybody outside the cage watch as the two women landing attacks to each other. Wondering how is it that both girls are still landing blows to each other and one hasn't given up yet. They saw the determination in both Honey's and Grace's eyes, for they both wanted to win the match. Sonic and the gang were silent as they watch their yellow feline friend take the pain, wondering if they should throw in the towel to save her from any serious injuries.

Both women were breathing heavily as they stopped attacking each other for a minute straight. The two were holding on to each other as they stare at each other. They were sweating as well as they breathing the air to restore their lost energy.

A sneaky smirk appeared on Grace's face as she gave one last big blow punch straight on Honey's stomach, causing her spit out a bit saliva and her armor dress to have a crack. Honey's head then went down as her raven hair cover her tired eyes, but was still holding on to Grace. The woman announcer watch carefully on Honey to see if she was able to fight anymore.

The crowd watched as Honey wasn't talking, breathing, and moving at the moment. Everybody thought the match was over as the announcer was getting ready to announce Grace as the winner. "The winner is-" The woman announcer stop in mid sentence.

Everybody looked back Honey when they saw her twitching her long yellow cat tail violently. Honey then lifted her head and met face to face with Grace, shooting her own smirk at her. Grace was surprised by this, she thought she had won the match already that her body at that point was stun.

As Honey was giving Grace her smirk, she used her cat tail to grab one of Grace's legs and wrapped and made her trip. Honey used the strength of her cat tail and spun Grace's body around. It went on for a minute until Honey finish her attack by throwing Grace hard against the steel cage wall with great impact.

When Grace landed back on the ground, she tried to stand up but couldn't as she then fainted out, losing the match. When fainted, the crowd were shock and began to cheer for Honey as they chanted her name. The announcer then grabbed her mic.

Announcer: Honey wins!

"Yeah! Honey did it!" Tails shouted as he and the gang ran towards and enter the cage. Honey turned and face her friends with a weak smile, "Guys.*Cough*..I…*Cough*did it." Honey said, in a weak tone. Honey fell to the ground, but Sonic manage to save her time as he caught her in his arms. "I knew you could do it, sis." Sonic hugging his fighting loving sister.

"As much as I like to enjoy this hug you're giving me, Sonic. It's actually hurting my beaten body you know." Honey said, grunting a bit from her pain she was feeling as her brother hugged her. "Opps! Sorry about that Honey." Sonic said, gently putting down Honey on the ground.

"Don't worry Honey, you can heal your body using the hot springs when we get back to the manor. You deserve it, Honey and I'm very proud of you." Candy said, rubbing Honey's hair. "Thanks coach." Honey teased a bit and laughed. "It even hurts when I laugh. Ow." Honey said, as everybody around her laughed until they went dead silent.

"No, I'm serious. It hurts when I laugh." Honey said, looking at her friends. Honey's attention was then turned to Grace, who stood up and began walking to her. "Wow Honey, that was one heck of a fight." Grace said, limping her way towards Honey. "Thank, you were good as well. Those rollerblades of your's are something alright." Honey smiled, looking at Grace's rollerblade.

Grace smiled and help the yellow cat to her feet, "You just got lucky, next time when we fight again. You won't be so lucky." Grace gave a friendly tease. "We'll see about that!" Honey smiled back. Grace looked over at Candy, "I have to say Candy, I'm really impress by Honey's skills. You taught her well." Grace said.

Candy and Grace shook hands, "Thanks Grace, remember that you must model one of my fashion lines after the tournament." Candy said. "Girl, I wouldn't dream of missing out on wearing one of your outfits." Grace laughed and so did Candy. Grace looked back at Honey who was surrounded by her friends.

"That Honey, she's seemed to be something special you know. If she keeps it up, she might make it to the top." Grace said. "Yeah, but she's gonna need the help of her friends to do so." Candy said, as she and Grace looked at Honey, who was talking to Sonic and the others. "I can tell." Grace giggled.

Grace then had an idea, "Hey! I should have my own student!" Grace said. "Really?" Candy a bit surprised. "Yeah, so when my student is fully trained. My student could go against Honey. Student vs. student. It would be fun to watch someone I trained as well." Grace said, liking the idea.

"Well, good luck with that Grace. I'm sure Honey will be looking forward to it when she meets your student." Candy giggled. "Well I better get going now, gotta be prepare for the next match tomorrow in the afternoon and I gotta heal my legs." Grace said as waved goodbye to Candy and went to Honey.

"Good luck on your future matches, Honey. I'll be looking forward to seeing them when I get the chance." Grace said, as she extended her hand. "Yeah, good luck to you too. I had a great time with our match." Honey shook the woman's hand.

Grace nodded and began to make her exit as everybody waved goodbye to her and headed off back to the manor to wait for Honey's next match, which will take place tomorrow night outside of Armstone City.

The next day

The next day came and it will be hours until Honey's next match will come. Candy wanted to show Honey and her friends the tech lab that Tails would go to most of the time in Armstone City. They enter a building with a hallway filled with Candy's tough security guards that were in rows as they walked pass them.

They soon came across a steel door that open upwards showing inside the door, a white room filled with many scientist and tech people working on multiple projects that Candy assign them to do. One of the tech people walked towards Candy and gave a bow.

"Oh miss Candy, what a lovely surprise for us. What can we do for you today." The tech woman said. "I'm just wanna show my friends here the projects you been working on lately." Candy said. The Tech woman then spotted Tails, "Ah it seems you brought Tails along. Good, we could use his help about now." The tech woman said.

"Sure, leave it to me." Tails said as the everybody began to walk through the tech lab. As the gang walked, they were amazed to see the many upcoming projects that can change the future of fashion.

They saw people trying out suits that can dry themselves with it gets wet. Women and men trying out perfume and cologne. Sunglasses that can see in the dark and be able to through brightest of lights

As the gang walked through the lab, the tech people gave a salute to Candy and gave Tails high fives and thank you's for helping them out on some of the tough projects they're making for Candy's company.

The walking stopped when the tech woman stopped walking, "Right this way Ms. Candy. I think you'll find this product to satisfy your needs." The tech woman said letting in Candy and the rest in the room. "Yo! What's up people!" Candy yelled, gaining everybody's attention in the room.

Everybody in the room smiled and waved hello to Candy and then went back to work. Candy spotted a nearby tech person asked him to come close. "So tell me the results of the project." Candy said. "Why yes of course." The man said, snapping his fingers as two other tech people brought over a box.

"It's in that box right there." The man said. Candy walked towards the box and smiled when she open it. "Guys, take a look at these babies." Candy said, taking a pair of self lacing shoes. Everybody looked at the pair shoes with awestruck faces, except Tails who knew what was in the box since he worked on them.

"Are those the self lacing shoes you mentioned before?" Honey said, looking at the shoes. "It sure is Honey. This is just a prototype though." Tails answering the yellow cat. "One size fits all, go ahead. One of you should tried them on." Candy offer.

"I'll go first!" Sonic said, excitedly. Candy giggled and hand over the shoes to Sonic, who quickly took off his trademark shoes and put on the self lacing shoes carefully as everybody around him watched him put it on. "Okay Sonic, now press the green button that you see near the laces." Tails instructing his brother.

"Gotcha." Sonic nodded at his little brother as he pressed the green button. The shoes began to shrink to Sonic's shoe size and laced itself perfectly. Sonic whistled at the shoes as he looked at them. "So what do you think?" Tiara asked, looking at Sonic's shoes.

"Not bad, so far everything is going well so far." Sonic said, still checking out the self lacing shoes. "I need to go for a little run to see it's all good." Sonic said, stretching in the self lacing shoes. "Okay Sonic, go for it. But don't over do it. We don't want an accident in the lab." Tails said, warning the speedy hedgehog.

Sonic nodded and got himself in a running position and began to run around the lab. Sonic ran for about 30 seconds as everybody watched him testing out the new shoes. Sonic ran back to his friends when he was doing. He smiled when looked back the shoes.

"Wow, not bad. They didn't rip from my running." Sonic said. "The prototype is a success!" A person shouted happily from the crowd as everybody began to cheer on a job well done on the self lacing shoes. Sonic then took off the shoes and put back his trademark shoes.

Once Sonic put back his regular shoes, the self lacing shoes then began to have a malfunction and burst into fire, taking everybody by surprise. "Well it's back to the drawing board." One of the tech people said as everybody put their heads down in sadness.

"Maybe I over did it just a bit. Heh heh." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his in embrassement.

Hours later

Hours have pass since the self lacing shoe incident that Sonic caused. It was night time once again, the gang were back in the limousine as they drove on a roadway under stars that they can see on their windows. Honey was getting pump about her next match with her next opponent.

"Oh boy, I'm so excited about my next match. Are you excited as much as I am, Candy?" Honey asked. "Yeah, I guess." Candy said, not feeling the same excitement as Honey. "Why aren't you excited Candy? What's the matter?" Honey kept on asking. Candy sigh and glance at Honey, "Let's just say, Honey, you're next opponent was a real pain in my butt." Candy said, not happy.

"What do you mean? Is this opponent so tough that I'm gonna have a hard time fighting him or her?" Honey said, confused by Candy's statement. "No it's not that. I think you can take down this opponent. Maybe even with ease. This opponent of your's was really annoying to me back in the day." Candy said. "Well okay then, if you say so." Honey said, as she glance out the window to see that they were closing in on a diner.

The limousine stopped as it park out of the highway of the road. Everyone stepped out from the limousine and saw another large crowd of people near a cage. The cage was placed meters away from a diner called U.F.O Diner where the diner literally had a U.F.O spaceship spinning on the top of it with it's bright color christmas lights.

Sonic and the gang saw people coming in and out of the diner as they walk towards the cage. Honey looked back at her mentor to see that she was looking down at the ground, looking rather annoyed. Who ever this person was that Honey is fighting is getting on Candy's nerves.

Candy then stopped walking, "You know what Honey. I think I'll watch the match from here." Candy said, looking away from the area. "How come?" Sonic asked, confused. "I just really don't want to be near Honey's opponent is all. I don't want "him" to see me." Candy said.

"Him?" Tiara said, scratching her head. "What's wrong about him? And who is he?" Knuckles asked. "Look it's nothing. Just win the match quickly Honey before he-"

"Candy!? Is that you!?" Shouted a man's voice.

"Eeep! It's him! Quick hide me!" Candy said, as she grabbed Tiara and Knuckles hid behind them to hide her body. The gang turn their heads to find a young teen male in a blue armor vest over a light blue shirt, a blue helmet with the word "Slash" on it, blue armor gauntlets, blue armor shoulder pads, blue knee pads, black shorts with the word "Slash" also written.

The teen also had brown hair and had a skateboard holding on his back with the words "Hyperviper" on it. He also wore black shoes with light blue socks that were sticking out from him.

This boy was name none other than Picky, who he thinks is a self proclaimed "Skateboarding Genius" at Armstone Junior High.

Picky was a teen who has fallen in love with Candy during the first Viper tournament after he broke up with his last girlfriend named Catherine. Even to this day, Picky wants to woo Candy by showing off his skateboarding skills and hopes one day she can be his girlfriend. Unfortunately for him, Candy doesn't like him back, but that doesn't stop him from trying.

Picky looked strangely at Honey as he skated towards her in his skateboard. Picky was circling around Honey, checking her out and it was making Sonic mad by how Picky was looking at her. Picky stopped skating and looked straight at Honey's face, "Candy! What happen to you!?" Picky said, looking at the yellow cat. "Ummm….." Honey didn't know how to respond back.

"You've been turned into a cat!" Picky said, scratching his head. "Actually I'm….." Honey was interrupted by Picky, "Don't worry Candy, I'll find a way to turn you back into a human. I swear it. If I can't then I'll turn myself into a cat so things wouldn't be awkward between us when we go out!" Picky said, pounding his fist on his palm.

Then Picky smelled the air, picking up a scent that caught his attention. "Wait a minute. I know that scent of perfume anywhere." Picky said, as he looked over Honey's shoulder. "Oh no, he could smell my perfume from here?" Candy said to herself as she hid behind Tiara and Knuckles. "You're not Candy are you? You're not the one smelling like that." Picky asked. "No, my name is Honey." The yellow cat said.

Picky then began to follow of the scent with his nose began to search the area for Candy as she was shaking in fear, hoping the blue armor boy doesn't find her. Candy then pop her head up to check to see if Picky was gone. Candy jumped in fear when Picky then pop up from behind her.

"Candy! There you are!" Picky shouted happily

"Eeeep!" Candy screamed as she jumped away from Picky, who was giving her a loving look. "Oh my sweet Candy, how I miss you my love. How are you this fine night." Picky said, getting down on one knee and a hand his heart. "Oh gosh darn it!" Candy yelled. Sonic and the gang walked up to them.

"So Candy, who is this guy?" Sonic asked. "Guys, this boy here is name Picky, a guy I fought during the first Viper tournament." Candy said, blandly. "He also has a thing for me." Candy stated, in a bland tone. "Since then he's been trying to pull the moves on me and he won't leave me alone and I keep telling him that I'm not interested in being his girlfriend." Candy said, puffing her cheeks.

"Have any of you guys ever experience something like this before?" Candy asked. Everyone then began to look at Sonic, knowing he's been through something like this. Sonic couldn't help but frown and sigh angrily as the thought of an pink annoying fangirl came to his head that he wish he could forget from his entire life.

"Yeah, I've been there, but I had it much worse than you. Trust me on that." Sonic frowned. Candy and Sonic couldn't help but feel sorry for each other for experience such trauma in their lives as the two hugged each other thus bringing their friendship closer. The two stopped hugging as the gang looked at Picky who was strangely looking back at Honey.

"So Candy, who is this yellow cat that sorta looks like you?" Picky said, looking at Honey. "Her name is Honey. She is my student and long time friend. She will be the one fighting you today." Candy said. "Hey nice to meet ya, I'm Honey." The yellow cat reintroducing herself as she offer her hand.

"Nice to meet ya Honey, I'm Picky." Picky said, shaking Honey's hand. "So I'm fighting you huh? A fighter trained by Candy, this should be interesting. Let's do our best in this fight." Picky said, giving a thumbs up. "Yeah, right back at ya." Honey nodded her head. "It's a good thing Candy didn't turn into a cat, it would be weird if I was going out with a cat." Picky said, as he let out a short laugh.

Picky nodded back, gave a flirtatious wink at Candy and start heading his way towards the cage, getting ready for his match with Honey. "He seems like a nice guy, Candy. How come you're not interested in him?" Honey asked. "I don't hate him or anything, he really is a nice guy. It's just that he could be annoying and childish at times." Candy said.

"But most importantly, Picky is two years younger than me. I don't like dating anybody younger than me, it makes me feel old. Not to mention, he broke up his ex-girlfriend when he fell in love me and his ex-girlfriend sends me death threat letters once a month." Candy stated, remember all the death threat letters she received from Picky's ex-girlfriend Catherine.

"Anyways you should get in there and beat the living crud out of him. Do it for me." Candy said. "Alright! I'll do it! Wish luck you guys!" Honey turning to her friends. "Go get him, Honey." Sonic said. "Yeah, show him what you got." Tiara said. "You can do it." Tails said. "You got this in the bag." Knuckles nodded his head.

Honey nodded her head to her friends and began to make her way towards the cage. Picky was doing some last minute tricks with his skateboard, trying to impress Candy and woo her. Candy just puffed her cheeks and looked away, not wanting to give any attention to the blue armor skater.

The referees closed the door to the cage as soon as Honey enter it. Honey did a few stretches to her arms legs as she watch Picky do some tricks on his skateboard, which when he was done using, he put it on his back and got himself in a fighting position by putting up two his fist up and clench them tightly into mighty fists.

Honey then got on herself on her own fighting position as the woman announcer grabbed the mic, getting ready to begin the match between the yellow cat and blue armor boy. The two looked at each other, both determine to win the match as the woman announcer spoke on the mic.

Announcer: Match 3! Let the action begin! Go!

Honey then ran up to Picky as she got her fist ready to punch. As she drew near Picky, he stopped her dead in her tracks by putting a hand in front of her and spoke up. Honey stopped, confused on why Picky put his hand. All Honey knew was that Picky wanted to say thing or else he would have tried to attack her already.

"Wait a moment, Honey!" Picky said, still holding a hand up. "What is it?" Honey asked. A sly smirk appear on Picky's face as he spoke up, "I just thought of something." Picky said. "Right now? We just began the match?" Honey said, crossing her arms, giving a look of disapproval. "Just hear me out, especially you Candy." Picky said, looking at Candy outside the cage.

"I found a way to make this match of our's a little more interesting." Picky said, rubbing his nose in a cocky manner. Honey's cat ears perked up a bit hearing this, "Okay then, I'm listening." Honey still having her arms cross, but was tapping her foot impatiently, wanting to fight badly.

"How about we have a wager." Picky said. "A wager? Of what?" Honey asked. "If I win our match, your teacher Candy must go out on a date with me." Picky eyebrowing the fashion designer. "What! No way!" Candy shouted from the crowd. "Wow this guy is almost as love struck like Shadow was with Selena." Sonic said to his friends.

"And what if I win?" Honey asked. "Then I get to leave Candy alone for a year." Picky said. "So what do you say? Think you can win or are you a scaredy cat." Picky taunted. "Don't take the wager Honey!" Candy shouted. Honey ignore her master, "It's on! I'll take on that wager." Honey doing a proud pose.

"Don't worry Candy, I won't lose to Picky and let him go out with you. I'm gonna fight extra hard to ensure that doesn't happen." Honey said, looking at Candy and gave a thumbs up. Candy sigh and took a deep breath, "Okay, I believe in you, Honey." Candy nodded her head as the two fighters got back into their fighting position.

The two fighters nodded and let the match between them continue. The charge up their punches as their knuckles of their fist collided on impact. The two look eye to eye as they tried push one away with the strength of their punch. Honey quickly back away and kicked Picky on the blue arm vest he has on.

Doing so pushed the teen boy away from her, Honey didn't waste a moment for she quickly ran up to Picky and began to punch his armor vest some more. Picky was confused on why the yellow cat was aiming for his armor vest, for it was only doing little damage to him.

Picky then began to block and dodge Honey's attack and started to fight back, throwing his own punches that Honey also blocked and dodge with her arms and legs. This went on for a minute as they punched and kicked each other non stop.

Picky had enough of Honey's punches and stopped her by grabbing both her arms with his hands and used his knee pad to hit under Honey's chin, pushing her away and put her in a small daze. Picky then began to throw some punches to the yellow cat, hitting her on the chest, face, and arms.

Honey then got back her senses as she began to block Picky's attack, reducing the damage. Honey was being push back as she kept on blocking Picky's attack, almost near the one of the side of the steel cage, which gave Honey an idea on what to do next as she watch Picky throw his punches at her.

As Honey was closing in near the cage wall and with good timing, she grabbed one of Picky's arms. Picky was taken by surprise as Honey then slammed the front of his body against the cage wall, dealing some damage to his face that wasn't covered in his blue armor.

Honey then went for a kick attack while Picky was trying to recover his face, but Picky quickly moved out the way and did a karate chop on Honey's leg. Honey shouted a bit, letting Picky know he has done some damage to her. Honey gritted her teeth as she quickly rubbed her leg.

Picky then took out his skateboard and hold it with two of his hands, ready to whack Honey with it. Picky then began to swing his skateboard at Honey as she tried to dodge by ducking, bobbing, and weaving. Honey ducked down just in time as Picky almost hit the side of her head.

Picky kept on swinging at Honey with his skateboard for a while, until Honey found her being pushed back at the wall again. She knew the same trick from before won't again, she had to think of something fast or else she'll be seeing flickies fly around her head for the rest of night.

Honey then thought of something, she avoided the the next attack swing from Picky's skateboard, turn around, and began to run towards the cage wall with the blue armor teen chasing after her with his skateboard in hand.

As Honey approach the cage wall, she wall run it, jumped from it with a backflip, and while in the air she kicked Picky on the side of his head hard with her red high heel boots as he crashes on the cage wall.

Honey quickly ran for a punch, but Picky quickly attack Honey on the gut with his skateboard just in time as he recover. Honey was pushed in the air, Picky jumped up in the same level of Honey in the air and smacked her down with his skateboard.

Honey was falling, but quickly recover as she got herself position and landed perfectly on her feet. Honey put her head up and watched as Picky was coming down at her with his skateboard in hand. Honey watched and timed herself carefully, preparing her attack.

"Come on, I got to time this just right." Honey said, quietly to herself, even letting out her tongue to help her focus. "Now!" Honey shouted. The yellow cat bend her knee and sprang up in the air and dash towards to Picky, doing a sky uppercut. Honey got her fist ready, but Picky saw the attack and used his skateboard as a shield.

This didn't stop Honey though, for she kept on moving up. As the two made impact, Honey's first broke through Picky's skateboard in half with her punch, but she didn't stop there however. Honey kept on going manage to hit Picky straight on his armor vest, this time completely breaking and shattering it into piece and laid one mighty punch to Picky's stomach.

The punch to the stomach send Picky flying over the cage, knocking him out cold as he laid on the ground outside of the cage. The crowd was speechless and amazed by Honey's move as they all cheered and for her victory over the blue armor boy.

Announcer: Honey Wins!

"Yeah!" All of Honey's friends cheered as they high five each other. "Phew! That means I don't have to go on a date with Picky." Candy said, in relief. "See what did I tell ya, I was gonna win." Honey said, smiling with pride. "You did awesome, Honey!" Sonic shouted, as he the gang ran in the cage to meet up with the yellow cat and congratulate her.

Picky, who finally woke and realize that he lost, seeing that he was outside of the cage. The boy snapped his fingers in frustration, "Aw man, my chances of going on a date with Candy and getting her to be my girlfriend his ruined now, D'oh!" Picky cursed himself as he got back to his feet. He more upset about not being with Candy than losing the match.

The blue armor boy walk towards Honey, Candy, and their friends who were done celebrating as they all looked them. "Looks like I lost heh heh." Picky said, rubbing his head in embrassement. "I guess that also means I have to leave you alone for a year, Candy." Picky said, a bit sad.

"Look Picky, you're nice and a good friend, but I don't like you in a romantic way you hear me." Candy easily rejecting the Picky as he sigh sadly. "Okay." Picky sigh. He then looked over to Honey and smiled at her, "I have to say, even though I lost. Our match was really fun." Picky nodding his head at Honey.

"Yeah, but did you really have to swing your skateboard at me?" Honey asked. "Hey the rules of the Viper tournament says we could use weapons that aren't guns or blades, never said anything like a skateboard could be used. You fought Grace right? She used her rollerblades against you." Picky said.

"Yeah I suppose you're right about that. I'm sorry that broke your skateboard." Honey said. "Ah don't sweat it! I got plenty of more where that came from.' Picky said. "I like to have another match with you some day. I'm may not act like it, but when I don't act like a casanova in front of Candy, I'm really passionate about fighting." Picky stated. "I'll look forward to it." Honey said, smiling back.

"I could even show you how to use a skateboard, I'm a really pro you know. You can even woo a boy you like with your skateboarding skills." Picky teased the yellow cat. Honey then imagine in her head an image of herself impressing her crush, Mighty the Armadillo, with her skateboarding skills. She laughed at the thought of it.

"Hahaha maybe." Honey chortle as she and Picky shook hands and wish luck to each other. Candy walked towards Picky, "You know what Picky, instead of a year to leave me alone. How about only a half a year you get to leave me alone." Candy said.

Picky jolted his head in joy hearing this, "Really?" Picky said, excitedly. "Yeah, enjoy my generous offer Picky while it last. See ya in a half of a year from now. Come one you guys, let's go back to the manor wait for Honey's next match tomorrow." Says Candy as she and the rest began to walk way.

"Just you wait Candy! One day you'll be my girlfriend! I swear it! You hear me! I swear!" Picky shouted. "Yeah keep dreaming! That's never gonna happen between you and me!" Candy shouted back and stuck her tongue out. "Just you wait Candy." Picky said, with a smirk.

"Boy that guy is really love struck like Shadow with my twin sister Selena. He just doesn't know when to call it quits." Sonic said, as everybody laughed at his statement. Candy's ears perked up in excitement, "Wait!? Selena!? As in the famous UFC fighter and bikini model Selena the Hedgehog?!" Candy said, grabbing Sonic's shoulder.

"Ummmm...yeah. She's my twin sister." Sonic said, hiding the truth that Selena was actually his female clone since Knuckles was here and he doesn't want to him to know the truth because he too also has a thing for Selena.

Candy squeal in delight, "You gotta make her come to me and make her try out my outfits! Do you know how much money and profits I'll will make if she wears one of my outfits! A whole lot I'll tell ya." Candy shouted excited.

"Ummm….sure, I'll tell her the next time I meet up with her." Sonic said, chuckling a bit. "You better, a chance to work with somebody like your twin sister Selena is rare! Even for me and I'm rich!" Candy said. "I'll be sure to tell her, you have my word. We're practically family now because we both care about Honey." Sonic said, smiling at Honey.

Honey smiled back seeing her brother and mentor bonding with each other, getting a happy feeling that everybody was getting along more. The gang made their way back into the limousine and headed back to the manor, where Honey will be getting some rest before her next match.

The next day

The limousine the gang drove in came to a stop. They found themselves in an airport landing zone where Honey's next opponent. It was sunny day at that moment as they watched the airplanes land down on the airports and airplanes flying off to the ground and take to the sky.

They found another cage being surrounded by crowd, but most importantly they didn't find Honey's next opponent as everybody in the crowd waited for the other fighter. The gang soon came near the cage and waited for the next opponent that Honey will face off.

They waited about an hour, and during the past hour they were sweating and became thirsty due to how hot the sun was that day. They really wanted to drinking some fresh and cold, to get rid of their thirst throat that they are dealing with.

"Where is my next opponent, Candy?" Honey asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Candy looked at her watch, "D'oh! Don't tell me he's running late again!" Candy said, still keeping her eyes on her watch. "Who's him?" Tails asked. "Honey's opponent." Candy answered.

The gang waited about a minute, until Tails spoke, "Aw man, it's so hot under this sun." Tails said, cover his eyes from the hot sun's light. "Imagine, if we were at the beach." Knuckles add. "Gosh I wish we had something to "drink" right now." Tiara also added in.

Someplace else

In the city of Armstone, a mysterious figure was running through the streets of Armstone, running pass people, avoiding cars, avoiding construction work, jumping over random barrels, ride on a rolling barrel, crashing through into people's houses without warning, and jumping over pitfalls.

The mysterious figure just kept on running and running, for the figure was determine to reach his destination no matter what as he kept avoiding and dodging every obstacles on his way. The mysterious figure was closing in to his destination that he was suppose to be at hours ago, but was too busy helping other people's problem.

This mysterious tall figure is known as the greatest superhero from where he's from.

Back with Sonic and Co.

"I really want a soda. One that's blue." Sonic whine, while fanning himself from the hot heat. "I want a nice cold glass." Honey said, also wanting to drink something fresh. "Yeah, all the glass just stack up to each other, looking so frosty." Tiara said, picturing a nice glass drink in her head. "A cold…cold…. cold…..soda." Tails demanded, slowly.

As the gang waited under the hot sun, Tails then felt something hit his shoe. The young fox looked down to see that a can of cold Pepsi soda rolled to his feet. The yellow fox picked it up, gave it a confused look, and wonder where the fresh beverage came from.

"Huh? That's weird." Tails said, looking at the blue soda can. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "Look what I just found, a can of cold Pepsi." Tails said. "That is weird, I wonder where it came from?" Sonic asked. Candy then giggled, gaining everybody's attention, "What's so funny?" Tiara asked.

"It's just that the Pepsi can means that Honey's opponent is here. Let's just say, you're gonna have one weird match, Honey." Candy continued to giggled. "My opponent is here? Where is he?" Honey said, as she and the rest looked around the area of the air port.

Candy then spoke up, "He's right behind you." She said, as everybody turned around to see Honey's opponent. They were shocked when they saw the mysterious figure was covered in silver/blue, a chain necklace around the neck, and a trademark Pepsi logo on his chest. The figure was behind Sonic and the gang as they were speechless at first glance.

"Honey, you're next opponent is none other than-" Candy was cut off as a catchy jingle started playing.

"PEPSIMAN!"

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

"PEPSIMAN!"

"Woah! Pepsiman!" Shouted Sonic, Honey, Tiara, Tails, and Knuckles as they then remain speechless from what they are seeing in front of them. They were too shock to even blink their eyes or move away as they watch the famous soda superhero just stand in front of them, pelvic thrusting at them non stop with two Pepsi can sodas in his hands. (Let that funny image go to your head now.)

Honey then spoke up after having enough of watching Pepsiman do his pelvic thrust. "I'm fighting him?" The yellow cat said to Candy, unsure how to respond about her opponent. "Eeyup, the one and only Pepsiman. I fought him in the first Viper tournament. He literally came out of nowhere." Candy smiled at Pepsiman who kept on thrusting his pelvis at Sonic, Tiara, Tails, and Knuckles.

"If he's close by and hears people dying of thirst. He comes in and gives them cans of Pepsi soda. It's like his job or something." Candy glance at the silver superhero. "As you can already tell. He really loves Pepsi and giving Pepsi to others." Candy stated.

"And when I mean that he loves Pepsi. I mean he really loves Pepsi. I wouldn't be surprise if he takes a bath in Pepsi or his house made out of Pepsi cans. I'm also sure that he has a son named Pepsiman Jr." Candy said. "He's also a quiet guy, so don't expect him to talk much." Candy giving more info about the silver fighter.

Pepsiman stopped thrusting his pelvis at Honey's friend when he noticed Candy. The soda fighter then ran up to the fashion designer, so he can meet up with his old friend. Pepsiman extended his hand, which Candy shook. The soda lover is taller than Candy standing more than three feets above her. Pepsiman was a like giant when comparing Honey and the others.

"It's good seeing you again, Pepsiman." Candy said, as the two shook hands. Pepsiman responded back with a nod as he then randomly pulled out a can of Pepsi out of nowhere and offer it to Candy. "Thanks Pepsiman!" Candy said, taking the can, opening it, and took a sip.

"Ah refreshing." Candy said in glee as Pepsiman then looked down at yellow cat next to the fashion designer. Pepsiman then looked at Candy while shrugging and pointing at Honey, for he didn't know who she was as he nodded his head left and right.

"Oh, I forgot. Pepsiman, this yellow cat here is Honey. She will be the one fighting you today. She's taking my place for the Viper tournament." Candy said. "Hey...ummm Pepsiman." Honey said, still not sure what make of Pepsiman's appearance, for he looked unreal and CGI to look at.

Pepsiman nodded his head as his way of meeting and greeting people. He then extended his hand that Honey shook back as two nodded at each other. When done shaking, Pepsiman then took out a random can of Pepsi and handed to Honey and she didn't know what to make of it as she wonder where Pepsiman pulled the can from.

"Ummmm…thanks I guess." Honey slowly reached the can and drank it while feeling awkward about it. Pepsiman nodded and gave a thumbs up to the yellow cat. "Well how about you give some Pepsi to the rest of our friends who are dying for something delicious." Candy spoke.

Pepsiman jolted his body straight and gave a salute to the fashion designer. Pepsiman turned his body around and faced Sonic, Tiara, Tails, and Knuckles. With a snap of his fingers, Pepsi can sodas magically appeared in their hands. The gang were stoked and amazed that cans of Pepsi soda were in their hands as they cheered and smiled at each other.

"Woah! Thanks Pepsiman! Hahahaha!" The gang laughed in a typical 90's group way as they happily hold on to their cans of Pepsi and high five each other. Tails then stopped laughing, realizing something was wrong with his can of soda. "Wait wait! Why is this can warm?" Tails looking at his can of soda.

"Hey Pepsiman, can I get a cold one?" Tails asked. Pepsiman nodded his head at the yellow fox as he then began to pull down a zipper on lower level of his suit and pulled out a cold fresh can of Pepsi. Pepsiman then tried to hand over the can of soda to Tails, who quickly rejected it.

"On second thought, I'm fine with having a warm can." Tails said, as nervously drank his warm can Pepsi. Sonic then spoke after taking a sip of his Pepsi, "To be honest, I prefer Coca Co-" Sonic was interrupted as Pepsiman quickly slapped him on the cheek before he can finish sentence.

Sonic looked angrily at Pepsiman as he rubbed his cheek, "Hey! All I said that I just prefer Coca-" Sonic was once again slapped on the cheek by Pepsiman before he could finish his sentence again. "Okay fine! I'll stay quiet!" Sonic shouted as he rubbed his cheek and kept his mean look at Pepsiman.

The silver metallic fighter then randomly slapped Sonic on the cheek again, "I didn't even say anything!" Sonic shouted back. "Sonic, I think Pepsiman wants you to drink his can of Pepsi and he'll leave you alone." Tiara whisper to her boyfriend's ear. Sonic began to slowly drink his can of Pepsi which was pleasing to Pepsiman, watching him drink Pepsi.

"Enough with the chatter. Let's begin the match already. Pepsiman, are you ready to take on my student, Honey." Candy asked the silver fighter. Pepsiman faced and nodded at Candy and Honey as he began to run to the cage while randomly throwing out cans of Pepsi at the crowd who were there to watch the match. He wanted people to drink something fresh while watching the fight.

Candy put a hand on Honey's shoulder, watching Pepsiman run. "Good luck Honey. Trust me, you're gonna need it." Candy said. "Any advice to beat Pepsiman that I should know about?" Honey asked. "Just one. Keep your insanity in check." Candy said. Honey began to walk towards the cage.

"Oh another thing Candy," Honey went on, "Where's Pepsiman's armor outfit. All the other fighters I fought have armor parts on them, but why not Pepsiman?" Honey asked. "That's because his armor is that silver suit of his that's covering his whole body. It's made out of the metal cans of Pepsi." Candy answered. "Weird. That's rather disturbing." Honey said as she kept walking

The crowd watch Honey go as they drank their cans of Pepsi that Pepsiman gave them. Honey drank the last of bit her Pepsi, smashed it with her head, and enter the cage to start her match. Once she enter in the cage, Honey saw that Pepsiman was standing tall and his hands on his hips.

Honey then got in her fighting position by putting up two of her fist up. Pepsiman saw this and nodded head, knowing it was time to get in his fighting position. But before Pepsiman could get in his fighting position. He randomly took out a can of Pepsi and drank it for energy with his weird mouth that appeared out of nowhere.

"This is gonna be one weird match. I can just tell." Honey said, still in her fighting position. The woman announcer the picked up her mic as she officially began the match.

Announcer: Match four! Let the action begin! Go!

Honey charge up at Pepsiman as she got her fist ready to punch. Pepsiman on the other hand just stood there as he waited for Honey to get close. Honey then threw her first punch at Pepsiman, but didn't made a hit as Pepsiman just simply move out of the way, extended his leg, and made Honey trip in the ground foolishly.

The yellow cat quickly got back to her feet when she fell. Honey looked back at Pepsiman, who was laughing silently at the yellow cat as he slapped his knee. The yellow feline couldn't help but growl angrily at Pepsiman for making her look like a fool just now.

Honey ran towards Pepsiman, who stopped laughing when he saw Honey running coming to him. Pepsiman then started running away as he was being chased by the yellow feline all over the large cage. It was like playing a game of cat and mice, where Pepsiman was running as the mice and Honey chasing as….well the cat of course.

Sonic, Candy, and everybody else outside the cage didn't know what make of this as they watch Honey chase Pepsiman around in the cage. Everybody didn't know whether they should laugh and cheer from this hilarious scene. If Pepsiman could make a sound right now as he's being chased by the angry cat.

That sound that Pepsiman would make would go something like this "Woop-oop-oop-oop" like Curly from "The Three Stooges" as Pepsiman kept on running away from the yellow cat. Honey was yelling and shouting at Pepsiman by telling him to stop running around and fight her.

After a while of chasing, Honey stopped as she got tired of running around chasing Pepsiman. The pigtail cat was breathing slightly as she had her hands on her knees. As she was getting her stamina back, Pepsiman then came out of nowhere and hit Honey down with his elbow on her back.

The yellow cat grunted as she got back up and realize that Pepsiman was trying to make her tire out from the chasing they did, so she can lose her fatigue and be open to be attacked. Honey smirked knowing Pepsiman's plan as she was went for an attack with her punch at the soda hero.

Honey then rapidly threw her punches and kicks at Pepsiman, but didn't lay a single hit as Pepsiman dodge her attacks. The way Pepsiman was dodging was in a weird dancing style. He would do the splits to dodge Honey's straight punch and bend down to dodge Honey's hook attacks.

The yellow feline eventually got down Pepsiman's dancing pattern as she manage to punch him hard on the chest and pushed him away from her was taken down to the ground. Honey was huffing and puffing, watching Pepsiman down of the ground flat with his body face upward.

Honey knew Pepsiman wasn't down for the count since she knows one punch wasn't gonna do any good. As Honey expected, Pepsiman got back up to his two feet with no scratches on him. Pepsiman thought it was time to attack back at the yellow cat. With a fighting pose, Pepsiman disappeared as if he teleport.

Honey kept focus, for she knew Pepsiman was running fast around the cage and smelling his weird soda odor. She stood still for about a minute until her eyes widen and quickly move her face to dodge an incoming punch. While Honey was able to avoid the attack almost completely, Pepsiman made a small scratch mark on her right cheek.

After that a moment of silent after the attack. Pepsiman then went on an all out assault on Honey. Thanks to her cat reflexes, Honey dodge and block Pepsiman's attack full on. Honey while she was able to block and dodges, she didn't know how long she can last since Pepsiman was throwing heavy attacks combine with light attacks.

Honey knew if she just blocked and her dodge Pepsiman's attack, she would be too tired to attack and be vulnerable to him. She had to think of something to save herself before it was too late. Sonic and the gang watched with worried eyes, hoping their yellow cat friend can manage to pull through this match.

"How long can Honey take?" Tails asked. "Pepsiman is giving Honey a run for her money if she doesn't do something quick. Pepsiman's fighting style is something I never seen before." Knuckles said, watching Pepsiman's fighting style carefully. "Come on Honey! You can do this! Don't lose to this soda loving man!" Tiara shouted.

"Pepsi for pizza!" Said a random fat guy with a can of Pepsi in his hand. The random fat guy was standing next to Sonic with a grin on his face, watching the fighting between Honey and Pepsiman. "Get outta here!" Sonic yelled at the fat man as he left. "Pepsi for pizza? What's that suppose to mean?" Sonic confused as began to shout for Honey.

"Honey! Try to predict Pepsiman's next movements!" Sonic shouted. "Honey! Just concentrate and keep your mind at ease to help you!" Candy shouted as everybody outside the cage watch the match unfold. The crowd was silent as they watch and were amazed on how Honey was able to withstand Pepsiman's attack for so long.

As Pepsiman kept on attacking the yellow cat, a smiled appeared her face as she quickly counter and grabbed Pepsiman's hand. The metallic fighter was taken by surprise as Honey then punched him under the chin causing him to be in a small daze.

Honey quickly climbed on the tall man's back and put him in a struggle hold. Pepsiman then soon found himself lacking some air as he tried to shake Honey off from his back. The crowd's eyes widen in weirdness for it looked like Pepsiman was giving Honey a piggy back ride.

As Honey had Pepsiman on a struggle hold, she would make Pepsiman slam his body on the walls of the cages. It was difficult for Pepsiman to get Honey off because her small body compared to his tall body. It was like trying to shake off a small lent that won't come off.

Pepsiman then fell back and slammed his body to down ground, trying to squish Honey off his body. Pepsiman looked like he's trying to scratch his back from a bad itch. With one last slam to to the ground, Honey let go as she couldn't hold on any longer to endure more of the pain.

The metallic hero was breathing in and out, trying regain some air. Honey threw a fist but Pepsiman blocked it with the palm of his hand and rapidly threw his punches at Honey's guts. He then kicked and pushed Honey against the wall of the cage far away from him.

Honey quickly regain her stance and looked over at the silver fighter. She notice that Pepsiman wasn't moving as he just stood still at the other end of the cage and watch Honey get back to her feet. Honey waited patiently, watching for Pepsiman next set of attacks.

Out of nowhere, Pepsiman then began to randomly pelvic thrust at the air like he was doing in front of Sonic and the gang face's when he first arrived to the scene. Honey was shocked and didn't know what to make of Pepsiman's pelvic thrust. She was even too eerie to come near the soda warrior at the moment and felt awkward.

Everyone in the crowd also didn't know what make of Pepsiman's pelvic thrust maneuver, yet some people couldn't help but laugh at it. Honey just watch as Pepsiman just thrust his pelvis, still feeling confused and awkward to even move an inch of her body.

Then appeared a small dark cloud over the cage where Honey and Pepsiman were at. Everybody took notice of it, seeing it was the only dark cloud that was visible from the the rest of the white cloud at the blue sky. Something small then fell from the dark cloud flying above Honey and Pepsiman.

Honey figured out that Pepsiman's strange pelvic thrust move summoned the dark cloud above. The yellow feline quickly moved out of the way, throwing her body on the ground from the falling object. Honey quickly looked at what fell from the dark cloud and saw it was a two liter bottle of Pepsi. The yellow feline looked up at the dark cloud above them and saw more two liter Pepsi bottles coming down like a rain storm.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me? Really?" Honey was able to say as she avoid another 2 liter bottle of Pepsi. Soon more appeared from the dark cloud like a heavy rain. Honey dodge as she roll, jump, bend, and flip her body as the 2 liter bottles of Pepsi were quickly dropping from the ground as they splatter on the ground of the fighting arena while some didn't on impact.

Honey wouldn't just avoid the 2 liter bottles, she was also karate chop, punch, and kick them in half. Pepsiman did nothing as he laughed with a proud stance, watching Honey dodge and attack his bottles of Pepsi was amusing to him as the area was beginning to smell like Pepsi cause by the broken Pepsi bottle that splatter on the ground.

The yellow cat couldn't but feel helpless as she can't get near and attack Pepsiman because the bottles of Pepsi were preventing her from coming into range of Pepsiman. As Honey was punching the bottles, she then had an idea after thinking a bit. Honey watched a Pepsi bottle come down to her and with good timing she gave a straight punch to it. She send the bottle flying towards Pepsiman and hit him straight on the face with his own product.

"Let's see how much it hurts when something you love hits you back!" Honey shouted.

Pepsiman was taken by surprise, rubbing the pain from his face where the bottle of Pepsi hit him. A devilish smirked appeared on Honey's face as shen proceed to punch and kick back his bottles of Pepsi. This went on for minutes as Honey was using Pepsiman's attack against him, she manage to hit him on his face, legs, and arms.

Pepsiman then had enough of this little game of theirs. He quickly grabbed two bottles of Pepsi from the fighting arena and shook them violently in his hands. When he was down shaking them, he strapped the two bottles on his back, making it look like he was wearing a jetpack.

As Pepsiman slightly open the lid of the 2 liter bottles, he was then sent skyrocketing to the sky. Everybody was shocked as they watch the silver hero fly to the sky thanks to the power of his Pepsi bottle jetpack. Honey smiled, knowing what Pepsiman wanted to do.

"So you want to have airborne fight huh? Well I'll give ya airborne fight all right." Honey said, with a smirk. The yellow cat quickly grabbed two unbroken bottles of Pepsi that were on the ground next to her. She grabbed the two bottles and watch the rainstorm of Pepsi bottles continue to fall to the ground.

With quick timing, Honey jump on one of the falling Pepsi bottles and quickly jumped to another. Honey jumped one after another, using the falling Pepsi bottles as falling platforms or a ladder to get to the top while violently shaking her two bottles with a cocky smile. The crowd was amazed as they cheered for Honey to reach the top.

When Honey reached the last Pepsi bottle, she spread her angel wings out and leap off from the bottle and quickly open her two Pepsi bottles to shoot her straight into the air, using them as boosters as she soar and spiraling up to the sky with her angel wings, looking like a majestic angel from the crowd's view.

She soon met face to face with Pepsiman in the air, who has been waiting for her and was keeping afloat thanks to his Pepsi jetpack. Honey threw her soda bottles away and let her angel wings keep her afloat. Honey gave Pepsiman a smile as she went back to her fighting stance. People back at the ground level took out small telescopes and binoculars for to see the match.

"Let's say, we finish this match once and for all. No ties, only one of us will be left standing." Honey suggested. Pepsiman agree with the cat's statement as he nodded his head and got in his fighting pose. The two fighters then rushed at each other and collided as they went all out with their attacks.

Their kicks met with one another as they clashed. Their fist made contact as they both made an impact. Their knees hitting on the center spot of both of them. Their attacks almost seem invisible as everybody on the ground couldn't see them even with their telescopes and binoculars.

They manage to punch each other the guts and face. Blocked, counter, and parry each other's attack as they went all out. Honey manage to hit Pepsiman on his chest thanks to power of her elbow and Pepsi attack back with his fist on Honey's hip. Both of them were also losing fatigue fast and were slowly throwing their punches.

Pepsiman then grabbed Honey's arm and headed butted her on her forehead rapidly. Honey gritted her teeth as she took the attack. Pepsiman then flew behind Honey, grabbed and pulled her arms, and hit Honey's back with a hard hit with his knee non stop.

Honey then counter his attack by grabbing Pepsiman's knee with her cat tail, shocking him. With Pepsiman stun by Honey's surprise move, she quickly use her legs to kick him off of her. Honey wasted no time as she flew behind the sliver fighter and put him in armlock with one of her arms wrapped around Pepsiman's neck.

The yellow cat then lean near to one of Pepsiman's ears, "Get ready causing we're going for one heck of a ride!" Honey taunted, trying to frighten her opponent. With that being said, Honey then swooped down in the air as Pepsiman struggle to break free from Honey's grip.

Honey swooped down and did a rotating loop in the air, trying to make the silver fighter dizzy. As the cat fighter kept on looping in the air, Pepsiman tried to break free by head butting Honey with the back of his head. It didn't work as Honey endure his attacks and kept on looping in the air for a seismic toss that she had one chance to do.

When Honey was done looping in the air with Pepsiman on her armlock, she continued her way down to finish the final phrase of her attack. Honey was flying down so fast that she even caught friction surrounding her and Pepsiman's body. The two were closing in to the ground as Pepsiman was pancing, not knowing what do.

Meters before reaching the floor, Honey then threw Pepsiman very hard against the cage wall, so hard it made him crash through the cage wall and broke it to pieces, luckily the people were quick enough to move out of the way as Pepsiman was thrown out of balance and was knocked out cold.

Everybody looked back at Honey who was down on one knee as she was huffing and puffing with a smirk her face and her angel wings spread out. The yellow cat then shot up a thumbs up as a sign of victory as she laid on the floor with her eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth of the sun since the dark cloud that Pepsiman sent out was now gone.

The crowd cheered like never before for Honey as they clapped, whistled, and chanted her name as loud as they can for the most entertaining fight that Honey has giving so far. Sonic and Tiara hugged each other in celebration of Honey's victory, while Tails, Candy, and Knuckles high five each other.

Announcer: Honey wins!

The crowd even cheered louder when Honey was announce as the winner. Sonic and the gang ran in the cage, watching their steps from the broken Pepsi bottles on the floor around Honey, as she very slowly got back to her feet, feeling a bit woozy in the head.

"Honey you had us worried there for a second ." Sonic said, grabbing his sister's hand to help her back on her feet. "I did didn't I?" Honey teased, chuckling a bit. "Man that was one heck of a fight, Pepsiman is one tough opponent and probably the strangest one I fought so far in my life." Honey stated. "Yeah very strange indeed." Tiara said, laughing.

"His fighting style also intrigues me as well." Knuckles said, remembering Pepsiman's moves. "So Honey, care for a drink of Pepsi." Candy teased, as she pulled out a can of Pepsi for Honey. Everybody around Candy began to laugh at her joke. "No I'm serious, does anybody want this can of Pepsi. I really don't want it." Candy said in a serious tone.

"I'll take it!" Tails shouted as Candy threw the can of Pepsi to the yellow cat. Before Tails could open up it, Candy spoke up, "Tails you should know that the can is the cold can that Pepsiman pulled out from his-" Tails then stopped Candy's sentence.

"Okay never mind then. I'll just gently put down the can on the ground." Tails said as he laughed nervously. The gang then turn around and saw Pepsiman come towards them as he cracked his back and neck for recovery.

Pepsiman then stood in front of Honey, nodded his head and shook her hands in congrats. "Thanks, Pepsiman. It was fun fighting you and your love of Pepsi." Honey chuckled. Pepsiman then bend down to Honey's level and took out a can of special Pepsi. Honey felt hesitant seeing the can, but Pepsiman nodded his head signing Honey to go ahead to take the can.

Honey took the can, snapped the lid open, and drank it. "Wow this one is cherry flavor." Honey said, as she happily drank the cherry flavor Pepsi. "Wow! Thanks Pepsiman!" Honey said as the sliver fighter gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah, let's fight again. Maybe with a little less Pepsi this time." Honey joked.

Pepsiman put his hands on his belly and made a laughing gesture at Honey's comment. Once the sliver hero stopped laughing, he nodded his head at the yellow cat and her friends and shook Candy's hand in goodbye before leaving.

"See ya next time Pepsiman. Make sure nobody ever goes thirsty. Pepsi for life!" Candy said. Pepsiman gave a salute to the fashion designer. Pepsiman then stormed off as he ran from the group, ready for his next match with his next opponent, while helping people by giving them cans of Pepsi on the way.

The gang watched and wave goodbye as the silver hero disappeared in the distance, "Why do I get the feeling that Pepsiman ripped off one of my levels like running from a large truck in a city. Or did I ripped off his level?" Sonic said out loud, as he waved goodbye to soda hero. "So Honey what do you think about Pepsiman?" Candy teased.

"I'll tell ya after fighting him and when I finish this cherry flavor Pepsi soda. I'm not gonna drink another Pepsi for a long time. I'll just stick with drinking water for now." Honey said, finishing her can of Pepsi and smashed it with her forehead as they gang headed back to Candy's manor and talked more about the weird match that Honey had with Pepsiman with cans of Pepsi in their hands.

The random fat guy from before then looked at the Sonic and the gang from behind, still having that grin and Pepsi can his hand and spoke up.

"Pepsi, only my choice."

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): I have a few things I like to say before you folks read this chapter. First of all, this chapter was suppose to be the last chapter of the story, but I decided to split it into two chapters because of how long it originally was. The second thing I like to say, the real last chapter of the story will be posted on June 23, just a heads up for you guys.**

 **Another thing I like to say is that I'm currently writing the third chapter of my new Tales series, "Pokémon Tales: A New Game", so news to those who are fans of the new Tales series should look forward to it if you love Pokémon. Go and check out my Pokémon Tales series if you haven't read it. I'm sure you'll love it and have a good laugh out of it.**

 **Now on to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Days have past since the fight with Pepsiman happen. During those past days, Honey went to fight against three more of the fighters from the Viper tournament. All tougher than the other as she proceeded further in the tournament. She would also take some her time to know each fighter's fighting style and background.

As Honey fought more in the tournament, she became a fan favorite among the people who were watching her fights. People would make room in their schedule just to watch Honey fight. Candy was also making money and profits as sales of the famous red dress that Honey is wearing in the tournament was skyrocketing like no other of her products have never before as the demands went high for them.

The cute pigtail cat was being loved around the world, inspiring young girls to be cute and tough like her as they watch her matches. Some men fell in love with her and women wanting to be her, so they form some small fanclubs dedicating to Honey's matches. Honey was becoming the best around and nothing was keeping her down.

Her fifth opponent in the Viper tournament was a large overweight grumpy man named Sanman. The match took place back Old Armstone Town where Honey first fought Bahn in the tournament, only this time in the sunset instead of during the day. Sanman was a tough opponent since he relied more on heavy attacks and defense, thus making him a powerhouse character.

Sanman wore blue jeans, black boots, and a yellow shirt while wearing over them in black armor parts on his legs, shoulders, waist, head, hands and yellow knee pads. On his armor parts had the number 3 on them. Candy said to Honey that Sanman has a strange proclivity for the number 3 and saying his relations with others are not very good, but he's friendly with Picky.

Sanman is a man of mystery. Nobody knows very much about, and he does not speak much of anything. Another thing that Candy knows for sure about Sanman is that he drives and works on special custom scooter he made himself.

Fighting is the only self-expression for Sanman and has various techniques such as "Bodily Crush" and "Hip Attack" that dash is very powerful in particular. Honey had a hard time dealing with Sanman by trying to deal some damage to the large man, but eventually she by punching out his armor and punching him out of the cage with the power of her glide that he's able to do with her wings.

After the fight, Sanman actually smiled and spoke up to Honey by wishing her luck in her matches and gave her stamp of the number three on the palm of hand as his way of respect and Honey gave her sign of respect by nodding at the large man.

The sixth fight took place in the elevator of the city tower of Armstone City and the fight was not in a cage this time for was surrounded by glass walls. Sonic and the gang had to watch the match on a helicopter outside the city tower that Candy owns.

There, Honey faced off against an electric guitarist named Raxel. Raxel is a typical vain wannabe rock star who is the lead vocalist/guitarist of his rock band named "Death Crunch" that is well known in Armstone City for his talent and charisma from the band.

Candy inform Honey that Raxel left high school to pursue his musical career and has caused a rift between him and his municipal assemblyman father. Raxel enters the tournament to promote his rock band around the world and gain more fame as he is an out-and-out narcissist to do so.

Raxel had a long rocker hair-do that was blonde. He mostly wears black except he wore armor on his shoulders, wrist, and front legs that were colored in red. On his black shirt was the logo of his band and on his back was his red electric guitar with him. He almost looked a band member of KISS, but without the face makeup.

This fight between Honey and Raxel was a lot different than the ones before. For in this fight it was timed judging by the elevator. The two fighters had to hurry up and win the match before the elevator they were riding on reaches the top floor cause if they don't it would end up as a tie, which none of them want to happen.

Honey had to be careful to not be hit by Raxel's red guitar that he was swinging at her during their match. Raxel was would also play his electric guitar and scream out the word "YEAH!" like the wildman rocker he is to hurt Honey's ears. Honey also had to avoid Raxel's powerful "Deadly Spin Kick" and "Sliding Kick" that he was almost doing non stop as the elevator almost reached the top.

Honey manage to win the match by throwing Raxel out of the area with a high jump kick to his stomach and made him crash through the glass wall they were surrounded by and fell off from the elevator. Luckily for Raxel that he was caught by some jumpers that surround the city tower, preventing anyone to fall to their doom.

When Raxel came back up the top floor to meet Honey. He congratulated by playing an epic guitar solo for her and gave her a free cd album of his band Death Crunch. The two bid farewell to each other as smiled Honey, knowing she made another friend in the tournament.

Honey's next match took place immediately after her match with Raxel. The match took place in a dark room on the top floor of the city tower where the elevator stopped after Honey's match with Raxel. The room was almost couldn't completely covered in darkness. The room light up and reveal her next opponent of the Viper tournament.

Honey's next opponent was a fierce and strong woman named Jane. Candy has told Honey that ever since Jane was a little girl, she has always wanted to become a Marine. Throughout high school, Jane trained her muscles to the limit so that one day she may proudly serve in the Corp.

However, the Marines rejected her application, considering her mentally unstable due to a near-lethal blow she once administered during a heated struggle. She was then forced to work as a subway construction worker in Armstone City. Jane's purpose of entering the Viper tournament to measure and justify her training in from her youth.

Jane wore a red bandana wrapped on her forehead similar to Solid Snake instead of wearing a helmet unlike most fighters in the tournament, thinking that wearing a helmet are for sissies. She wore combat boots that was once given to her during her time registering for the Marines that she kept since then. Ear rings were also present on both her ears, showing a bit of her feminine side by showing her interest in jewelry.

She wore green cargo pants that really stood out from her the most. She had her short brown hair that slick back thanks to the bandana she was wearing. Her chest armor was white and cover the front and back of her body but did cover her muscular feminine arms that she worked hard to achieve. She had white armor gloves, white armor knee pads, and white armor plates on her hips.

Honey's fight with Jane was again different just like her fight with Raxel. This time the fight took place in the dark room with very little light in the observation room of the tower. Honey couldn't even see her own body in the darkness as well as Jane's body as they fought against each other.

The pigtail cat had to rely on her senses and hearing in order to put up a fight against Jane. People who were there in the dark room to watch the match live were given night vision goggles while the people watching the match on their tv screens watch the match in night vision.

Jane was known to have some powerful punches that could easily K.O. Honey if she's not careful. Jane would use her elbows and her knees attack Honey on the stomach, face, and back. Jane was also good on her senses that there was time she was able to block and counter Honey attacks in good timing.

Most importantly Honey had to be careful of Jane's most powerful move the super powerful Tornado punch, which would put Honey in a big daze preventing her to even move her body. She would try combine both her Tornado punch and her power punch in order to beat Honey.

Despite Jane being really strong, she moved very slow on her feet which Honey took the advantage to help her in the match. Honey used the knowledge that Candy gave of her that Jane had a short temper struggle.

Using that advantage, Honey won the match by making Jane angry and made her go berserk, making her use all her strength and stamina in the match. When Jane was tired out from the attacks she threw at Honey. The yellow cat then beat her by punching her on the parts her armor weren't covering her, but also manage to break her armor plates.

After the match, Jane gave Honey one of the most toughest handshake she had ever received in her life as a sign of respect from the construction worker. Jane even gave Honey her red bandana as gift as they were friends, Honey wrapped the bandana on her forehead with pride as she and Jane parted ways.

The next day

The day after the fight with Raxel and Jane. It was a lazy afternoon, Sonic, Honey, Candy, Tails, Tiara, and Knuckles were back at manor where they were watching the tv together in the living. They had their eyes glue to the tv screen with anxious eyes.

The gang are waiting for Honey's results from the tournament to pop on the large tv screen that Candy owns. They were curious to see if Honey had enough points to to fight the last boss of the Viper tournament. The results of the fighters were being broadcasted around the world.

Everybody was sitting a sofa together with Tails holding a large bowl popcorn and eating as he didn't move his eyes. Both Candy and Knuckles kept static faces showing no emotions as they waited for the result of the tournament. Sonic and Tiara were holding their hands together in a tight grip, hoping that Honey made the cut. Honey herself was chewing nervously on her cat claw as she waited.

Then on the tv screen appeared the profile pictures of Honey, Bahn, Grace, Picky, Pepsiman, Sanman, Raxel, and Jane. Next to their profile pictures were their points that they earn from their matches. The points were tally up together to see who has the most from the other fighters.

Honey was chewing on her cat claws even more nervously as she saw her points being calculated on the tv screen in front of her. Once the points were done being the calculated, Honey and the other Viper members began to be rank by numbers from last to first.

In last place came Raxel, Sanman, Jane, Pepsiman, Picky, Grace, Bahn, and in first place Honey. The gang sprang out from their seats and screamed for joy the moment they saw Honey's profile picture being in first and above the rest of the Viper members.

Sonic and Tiara hugged each other in joy, Tails threw his bowl of popcorn up in the air in joy, Knuckles gave a fist bump to Candy. Honey couldn't believe it has she stood still with a huge smile on her.

"You did it Honey!" Tiara said, congratulating the yellow cat. Honey looked at her friends with a smile and let out a small tear of joy. "No, we did it." Honey said, wiping her tear knowing she couldn't have gotten this far without the help and support of her friends.

"Group hug!" Candy shouted happily as everybody gather around for a group. "I can't believe it you guys! I'm going to the finals!" Honey squee in joy as everybody let go of each other. "This calls for a celebration." Sonic said, as he hugged his sister Honey. "I'm all ready ahead of you, Sonic. We can celebrated in one of my restaurants. Honey's final match happens in two days." Candy stated.

"Alright! A celebration!" Honey said, excitedly. "Especially since I'm done making your suits and dresses that I said I was making for you guys." Candy said, smiling at Sonic and the gang. "Woah! Really?" Sonic excitedly. "Eeyup, just finish making them yesterday. I was gonna give it to ya then, but I decided to wait after we see Honey's results of the tournament." Candy said.

Candy went to a nearby closet in the room, took out boxes in present boxes with everybody's names on it, and hand them the boxes. Sonic and the gang looked at the boxes with faces of glee, actually excited to wear some clothes made by the famous fashion designer for them. Even the boxes were fashionly design.

"Go ahead and try them on fast. We'll departure very soon to one of the restaurant to celebrate for Honey." Candy giggled, seeing the happy faces of the gang. Honey went to Candy and hugged her, "Thanks for the outfits Candy." Honey said, as she hugged the waist of her human teacher. Candy hugged back the yellow cat, "Anything for my sweet little Honey and her friends." Candy said, smiled and hugged Honey.

Hours later

The gang soon found themselves back at the same restaurant they were at before when Candy took them out for lunch. This time wearing the outfits Candy made them. For Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are wearing some fancy black tuxedo that.

Tiara was wearing a beautiful scarlet dress that shines beautifully when the sun's light hits and her dress shows a bit of her curvy hips, much to Sonic's delight. (Sonic: Me gusta!) Honey was wearing something similar to Tiara, only her dress was a slim white dress with jewels in grave on them. Candy was wearing a slim dark blue dress that matches the night sky.

When the gang first arrived to the restaurant with their new outfits, they shocked the people around on how stunning they looked on them. The paparazzi this time around didn't go straight to Candy, instead they went to Honey as they wanted to get an interview and her thoughts about her last match on the Viper tournament. Luckily Candy had her security guards to keep the paparazzi away from Honey, so she can have a great time with her friends.

The gang were laughing and eating to heart's desire since they can pretty much have anything from the restaurant that Candy owns, having the best meals and drinks being served to them. Tails was absent from the gang. Instead the yellow fox was up on stage in the restaurant doing karaoke for the audience and the crowd was loving his singing.

The restaurant was covered in darkness as the spotlight is on Tails as he sang. The young fox was singing a cheesy 80's love song called "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx. Tails was singing the song so passionately that he was attacking women's heart from how adorable he looked in his new tux. Tails was even shedding fake tears that glisten under the spotlight as he sang making the women woo and whistle in delight.

"Wow, I never knew Tails had the singing voice of an angel." Candy said, watching the yellow fox perform his song. "Well Tails has to put that eight year old voice of his to good use." Knuckles said, praising his friend's performance. "That and because Tails loves doing karaoke." Sonic stated as everybody looked at each other and talk while Tails was singing in the background.

Honey looked at her teacher with a curious look, "Candy, any advice on my last opponent?" Honey asked. Candy then began to ruminate by putting a hand on her chin, "I really can't help you on this one." Candy answered. "How come?" Honey curious. "B.M.'s fighting style is a real enigma more than Pepsiman." Candy answered.

"Then how did you beat Mayor B.M. years ago?" Honey asked. "I had to give it my all when I face him. No second chances, no recovery, and no little breaks is what happened. Mayor B.M. even broke parts of my armor off one by one with just one punch." Candy said, thinking back to her match against B.M.

"I remember that my blood was pumping like never before in that match. I felt like there was no chance of me making a single scratch to B.M. anywhere. I felt like I already lost the match the moment it started and when I laid my eyes on Mayor B.M. that day of our match." Candy said.

Hearing Candy's description was making Honey nervous, "Oh man he's sounds tough." Honey said. "Yeah, Mayor B.M. pretty much has the perfect stats of any of the Viper members. Perfect speed, defense, power, and stamina. He's almost unstoppable, but I manage to beat him with all I got." Candy said, looking at her fist and clenched it hard.

Candy put a hand on Honey's shoulder to comfort her, "Don't worry about B.M. when you face him, Honey." Candy putting on a smile for the pigtail cat. "If I could manage to beat Mayor B.M. years ago then so can you. I know it." Candy giving Honey hope.

"Yeah Honey, we know you can do it." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up. "That Chaos Emerald is good as ours. You're still our friend no matter if you win or lose." Tiara said, giving a nod. "Don't start to worry Honey, just focus on winning your match." Knuckles said, giving his own advice. "Thanks you guys." Honey smile at her friends.

As the gang stopped talking, the place began to light again as Tails just finished performing his song the audience started throwing roses at the yellow fox and clapped out loud for him. Tails decided to have a bit of fun by throwing teasing kisses at a group of females near him and making them faint. Sonic and the gang couldn't help but roll their eyes and smile at their fox friend's action as Tails flew back to the group with his two tails.

"Boy that was fun!" Tails said, grabbing a napkin and wiped the remaining fake dry tears on him. "That was great bro! But did you really have to go far by shedding those fake tears?" Said Sonic. "Of course! It's the only way to make the performance to show emotion from me." Tails said.

"Plus some of the women here are suckers for men that show their emotion." Tails said, as he saw a group of beautiful women walking together and waved hello to them. "I suppose you're right." Sonic said, scratching his head as he looked at the women who were smiling and giggling at his brother Tails.

Just then the restaurant went dark completely dark like when Tails was performing his song. "Oh no! I just hope nobody gets killed when the light come back on and this whole place becomes a mystery murder case like in those tv shows." Sonic said, worried.

"Oh don't worry about Sonic, the restaurant is just choosing the next person to sing on the front stage. Look, the spotlight is choosing the next singer." Candy said, as spotlight appeared in the dark. "I wonder who's gonna sing next?" Tails wonder, as he took a sip of his drink.

The spotlight then began to move in the darkness of the crowd, choosing the next person to sing upstage. The spotlight at first was moving in a fast rate and slow down as it close to choosing the next singer. As the spotlight slowed down it finally stopped and picked Sonic as the spotlight shine on him.

"Me?" Sonic questioned and pointed himself. "Well Sonic seems like the spotlight has chosen you to sing next." Candy teasing the hedgehog. "Try not to choke Sonic." Knuckles teased his friend. "You can sing great Sonic." Tails said. "Good luck out there." Honey smiled at her brother. "Here's a little good luck kiss from me. I know you'll sing great." Tiara said, giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic blushed a bit from Tiara's kissed and the praises of his friends, "Thanks, I'll give out one heck of a performance. Just you wait and see." Sonic said, standing up from his seat, giving a thumbs up, and ran towards the stage to perform his song.

As Sonic got up on stage, audience starting watching the blue hedgehog dusting his tuxedo and making sure it's comfortable to wear while he performs and his fixed his bowtie, since Sonic likes bowties and thinks they're cool. The Blue Blur decided to sing something fancy since he wearing a fancy tuxedo that would fit with the song as the beat started to play.

Sonic has chosen a song from Bobby Darin called "Mack the Knife" that took everybody by surprise with his choice of song and genre. Sonic was putting on a excellent performance as people were watching him on every step and even mimicking the way Bobby Darin would perform his songs by swinging his arms, clapping his hands, snapping his fingers, and make funny small noises that the crowd would laugh.

Sonic even asking the crowd to join in his singing by clapping their hands together. The crowd was loving Sonic's performance as they swing their bodies and stomp their feets while sitting on their seats like they have never done before.

Sonic's girlfriend, Tiara, was giving a seductive look with huge blush on her cheeks to Sonic, thinking how lucky she had Sonic as her boyfriend while everybody else on the group table were smiling and clapping along to the song.

As the blue hedgehog was putting a spectacular performance, he was unaware that far from where he was, a woman in the crowd was watching him with a sick, hungry, and sadistic smile as she hid her appearance in the darkness. This woman had of one her hands on her cheek while keeping her wicked smile, watching Sonic perform his catchy song about a dangerous killer.

This was the same woman that was with B.M. earlier in the story. The woman was in the far back of the room, making her separate from the other crowd and alone in the dark. The woman's appearance was hard to make of because of the dark spot she was hiding in. The only you could see from the vile woman was her red slim garnet dress, a white pearl necklace, and a amethyst ring on one of her fingers for she was dressed for the occasion of the restaurant.

She has sharp teeth like a shark would bite with, showing how pearly white they are. The mysterious woman was wearing red lipstick on those devilish lips on her as she smiled at the blue hedgehog. On the other hand that was free of the woman, she was holding a jack knife that she was playfully spinning around with her fancy glove hand and a rose flower tucked in one of her ears.

When Sonic finish his song, the crowd stood up from their seats and clapped for the hedgehog as he bow down and thanked them. The mysterious woman did something different than clapped her hands for the hedgehog. She fiercely jabbed her jack knife on her table hard with mixture of angry, happy, and love emotions running through her head when Sonic finished his song and kept her devilish eyes on the blue hedgehog.

The woman then slowly stood up from her seat as everybody kept on cheering for the hedgehog. The swing her curvy hips that she was swinging left and right as she walked in a seductive way towards the exit of Candy's restaurant. The woman slightly turned her head slightly back to Sonic on stage, who still giving bows and roses being thrown by the audience.

The woman smiled as she watch Sonic jump off the stage and went to sit back with his friends where for the rest of the day they sat and ate. The woman face forwards again and kept on walking towards the exit with that sadistic smile on her face as she spoke up.

"Oh Macky is back alright. Macky is back in town, Sonic, and all it took was one…..bad…..day." The woman slowly said, in a deadly tone, before giggling and exiting the restaurant, disappearing without a trace of red.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

The day of Honey's final match in the Viper tournament has finally arrived. During the last few days, Honey has train non stopped to prepare herself for her match against Mayor B.M. that will take place at the top of the staggering tower in the middle of Armstone City.

The gang were back in Candy's office in her company's building, where the famous fashion designer was doing some last minute paperwork that she forgot to do because she's been slacking off with Honey and her friends lately and paper works were due of all of days.

Everybody were no longer wearing their fancy outfits that Candy gave them and were now wearing their regular outfits from before. The gang were waiting as they sat on the sofa of the room for Candy to finish her paperwork and take them to where Honey's next match will take place with her limousine.

"Sorry I'm making you guys wait for me to finish these stupid paperwork of mine before Honey's big match." Candy spoke up as she lifted her head slightly before she put back her eyes on her papers. "It's okay Candy, you have a business to run. We understand." Sonic said.

"Yeah and besides, Honey's next match won't start in five hours from now. You got plenty of time to finish." Tiara added in. Candy smiled, "How about you guys go out and hang around Armstone City for a bit and some fun time to yourselves. Come back here in two hours when I'm done with these paperworks that my stupid company needs." Candy suggested.

"Well if you say so. I could go for a run about now. Care to join me Tiara?" Sonic asked his spunky manx cat girlfriend. "Sure do, I'll even race ya around the dangerous parts of the city." Tiara smirked at her boyfriend. "You're on!" Sonic agreed as the two stormed off from the office.

"I guess some people back at the tech lab could still use my assistance. I'll be there if anybody needs me." Tails said to his friends still in the room. "Do you need a ride to get there?" Candy asked. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll just fly my way there, but thanks anyways." Tails said, opening one of the windows of Candy's office and flew away.

Candy and Honey looked at Knuckles, "I'm heading back to that mountain where Honey trained to rock climb it. Gotta build up my own strength. I might even meet up with one of the Viper members on my way. If I do meet up with one of them. I'll ask for a fight with them." Knuckles said, pounding his fist in his palm as he nodded and left the room, leaving Candy and Honey alone.

"I should be going now. I don't want to distract you from your paperwork. I'm gonna try out that new ice cream flavor that the ice cream shop is offering downtown of the city." Honey said, as she started to make her way out the door. "Honey wait!" Candy shouted for the cat. "Yeah?" Honey stopped dead in her track.

"Before you go. There's something I need to tell you, well more like show you to be exact." Candy said. "Ummm….okay what is it?" Honey tilted her head. A sly smirk appear on the fashion designer's face, "Come near my desk and I'll show you." Candy said.

Honey shrugged her shoulders got near beside Candy and her desk. "So now what?" Honey said. "Honey, do you see that phone next to me on my desk?" Candy asked. "Yeah." Honey said, not sure why Candy is stating the obvious.

"Check it out and tell me what you see near the number dials underneath them." Candy said, holding in a giggle. "Okay?" Honey said, raising her eye at Candy as she walk towards the phone. Honey looked down at the phone and saw nothing out of the usual until she saw a red light showing that Candy put somebody on hold on the phone.

"Ummm….Candy, you have somebody on hold on your phone." Honey pointed out. "Yeah." Candy said, still keeping her sly smile. "Well aren't you gonna pick it up? It could be important?" Honey asked.

"Nope." Candy cheerfully said, as she placed a hand her cheek. "Why not?" Honey confused. "Because Honey, that call isn't for me. It's actually for you." Candy pointing at the yellow cat.

"For me?" Honey said, a bit surprise. "Eeyup." Candy answered back. "Who would want to call me though." Honey scratching her head. Candy giggled as she stood up, "Well answer the phone and find out. Tee-hee." Candy giggled as she was near the door.

"I'll give ya some private time by leaving you alone to answer the phone. I'll say that this person has been trying to call my company multiple times and has been on hold for hours, just to talk to you." Candy said, as she walked out from the room.

Honey was really curious who this person was that wanted to talk to her. She slowly extended her hand towards the phone and grabbed. She put the phone near her ear and pressed the hold to unhold the person on the phone who wants to talk to her.

"H-Hello." Honey softly spoke, waiting for a response.

"H-Hey Honey, it's me Mighty." Said the voice.

Honey's eyes widen and her cheeks turn red hearing the name of the armadillo that she has a medium size crush on. She couldn't believe that her crush was on the phone right now talking to her yet she couldn't be anymore happier to hear his voice.

"M-Mighty?" Honey said, still in shock that Mighty was calling for her.

"Yeah, It's good hearing from you Honey." Mighty said with a short chuckle. "Mighty I can't believe it! I'm so happy that you called me!" Honey said, with a huge smile and feeling felicity as she wagged her long yellow cat tail. "I just wanted to call you and say good luck on your final match today." The armadillo said, who in the other line was also blushing.

"Wait? You been watching my matches?" Honey asked. "Yeah I have, but not just me though. The rest of the Chaotix have been watching you fight as well and been rooting for you since your first match with that Bahn guy." Mighty said. "Wow, I really appreciate it! Tell the gang I said thanks to them!" Honey said, happy that her friends back home were rooting for her.

"Yeah me and the Chaotix are having a barbecue outside the headquarters. I say Espio can make some mean ribs that are to die for." Mighty joked, making Honey laugh a bit. "Not just the Chaotix are here but our other friends are here as well. Vanilla, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Big, Marine, and Blaze are here as well, cheering for you." Mighty informing Honey.

Honey was speechless and yet amazed that her other friends are watching her as well. "Wow, I didn't know everybody was watching my matches back home." Honey said. "I have to say Honey. I've been really impressed by your matches. You're matches are something for everybody to see, especially with that Pepsiman guy." Mighty said.

"It's amazing seeing you fight, Honey. It really is. It's a shame that I can't be there to root for you in Armstone City." Mighty said. "It's okay Mighty, I know I'll win the tournament just by knowing you are there supporting me." Honey said. "I've been told you been on hold for hours." Honey said, a bit concern.

"Yeah I've been trying to call the company that you been advertising. It was the only way I can get to talk to you. I've been standing on the phone since early this morning. My legs are killing me you know?" Mighty confessed and chuckled.

Honey blushed even more, she couldn't believe that Mighty was determine to talk to her just to wish her luck on her final match. Honey's heart was pumping madly at the thought of how sweet of Mighty for waiting for her.

"I guess I'll learn to take the good with the bad huh?" Mighty chuckled as the conversation between went silent. The other phone line, Mighty had a huge blush and was biting down on his lips hard, for he wanted to ask Honey something. Mighty took a breath and spoke up.

"Honey?" Mighty said. "Y-Yeah." Honey said, a bit nervous herself. "I was wondering, after you come back home from the Viper tournament. Do you…." Mighty stopped his sentence, getting a bit nervous on his next choice of words.

"Do I what, Mighty?" Honey curious about what the armadillo wants to say. Mighty stood up straight, "I was hoping that maybe you and I can spend some time together like last time. If you want to that is." Mighty said, with his face blushing like never before.

Honey felt her heart pump rapidly that she almost couldn't stand up straight. "Yeah, I love too." Honey said, calmly. In the yellow cat's head she was shouting "YES!", but was keeping herself calm so she won't make a fool to herself while talking to Mighty. Mighty on the other phone line was also relief that Honey accepted his offer that he too wanted to shout "YES!" out loud.

"Great! Anyways, I shouldn't be on the phone any longer cause I might have raised up our phone bill and Vector won't be happy about that and he will probably might make me do overtime on my work because of it. It was worth it though, just to talk to you." Mighty said, with a blush and Honey was also blushing.

"Remember Honey, everybody back home is rooting for you. Don't forget that. Okay?" Mighty said. "Yeah for sure." Honey said, clenching her fist in pride. "Oh there's also one more thing I have to say to you before I hang up." Mighty said. "Yeah what?" Honey asked, as the armadillo spoke up.

"Those pigtails of your's. They make you look…..Pretty." Mighty confessed, liking Honey's hairstyle. "T-Thanks." Honey stutter and blushed, as she softly rubbed her pigtails. "I'll see you when you get back. Later." Mighty said, as he and Honey gave their goodbyes and hang up their phones.

Honey still had her blush on her face after talking to Mighty. She gaze at a nearby mirror that Candy had in her office, looking at her reflection. Honey then rubbed her one of her pigtails and smiled at them as she blushed with Mighty on her mind.

"Maybe I'll keep this hair do for a while. Just for him." Honey said to herself, seeing that the armadillo loves her pigtails. When Honey was done looking at her reflection, Candy walked back into her office with a sly smirk, "I see that you're done talking on the phone." Candy said, walking towards the yellow feline and stood beside her in front of the mirror.

"I'm guessing it went well." Candy teased. "Yeah." Honey said, blushing and rubbing her arm while looking away from the fashion designer. "See what did I tell ya. I knew you looked more adorable with those pigtails. Even Mighty loves them." Candy patted Honey's shoulder.

"Yeah he sure-" Honey stopped in the middle of her sentence when she realize what Candy said to her. "Wait a minute!? Have you been eavesdropping when I was talking to Mighty on the phone!" Honey yelled. "...Yes." Candy snicker out. "CANDY!" Honey screamed out in anger as Candy kept on snickering.

"Oh I couldn't help myself, Honey. I only heard the end of the call." Candy said, as Honey's cheeks were burning red in embrassement. "I'm sorry Honey, but you look so adorable with your cheeks blushing. I just want to pinch them so badly." Candy giggled as Honey did a cat growl at her. "You should go now, I really need to finish those paper works and you should be ready for your match." Candy said, as Honey puffed her cheeks in anger.

"Mighty seems like a sweet guy from what I heard from the phone. I should really meet him." Candy said. Honey calm down a bit and answer her mentor, "He really is." Honey giving small blush, and put her hand on her heart.

"First you'll two will be going on dates and the next thing you know, the two of you will be married! I can just picture it now! You and Mighty together wearing the best wedding dress and groom suit on your wedding day. Made by your's truly. Oh! I can't wait to make your wedding outfits!" Candy said, excitedly rubbing her hands.

"CANDY!" Honey quickly yelled, as a image of her and Mighty getting married was causing her to blush even more and Candy brought more ideas for a wedding between her and Mighty. "I would have the best wedding cake made for you." The fashion designer said, teasing Honey even more. "CANDY!" Honey yelled to make her stop.

"Have the best alter for you two to stand on to say the words "I Do" and kiss each other." Candy went on. "CANDY!" Honey kept shouting, wanting her mentor to stop. "Have the best flowers and decorations! It will be so wonderful! I can't wait for it to happen! I'm getting giddy about it! Eee!" Candy said, with her hands on her blushing cheeks.

"Not to mention your future kids! Oh your baby kittens are gonna look so adorable!" Candy teased. Honey with her face madly red in embarrassment as she shout at the top of her lungs, taking it too far even for her.

"CAAAAANNNNNNNDY!" Honey shouted as her voice echo throughout Armstone City and can be heard from a five long mile radius.

Hours laters

Five hours have past since the gang split up and regroup with each other Candy was done with her paperwork. Sonic and Tiara were done racing around the dangerous parts of Armstone City, going through construction sites and unfinished freeways.

Tails help the people from Candy's tech lab to build more of their projects and left blueprints to help benefit them in the future. Knuckles actually met and fought a former Viper member who didn't participate in this year tournament. A man named Tokio that Knuckles fought and won when he was out rock climbing.

The gang were back in Candy's limousine having their actives done. Honey was was keeping quiet throughout the whole ride as she looked at the car floor and ruminate deeply about her next match against the Mayor of Armstone City, Mayor B.M.

During the ride, Honey felt nervous that she might not win the tournament and get the Chaos Emerald for her friends, so nervous she would shake her leg non stop. All that nervousness would stop when Honey looked at her friends, who smiled at her knowing it won't matter if Honey wins or loses and that kept her spirit up throughout the whole ride.

After minutes of riding in the limousine, the black vehicle came to stop in front of the building of the Staggering City Tower in the center of Armstone City, which was also the mayor's office building. Honey was stun on how tall the City Tower was, for it was the closest she has ever gotten to it. She felt like the tower lead to the gates of heaven as the tower was above the clouds that were present.

Outside of the limousine was a large crowd of people who were there to watch the yellow cat fight live and paparazzi people who waiting for Honey to give her final thoughts and comments about her final match. The paparazzi swarmed around Honey with their cameras and microphones the moment she stepped out the limousine with Candy and her friends.

Candy's security guard made haste to help protect Honey and the gang from the paparazzi that were flashing their cameras at the pigtail cat. They walked through the crowd covering their eyes from the bright flashes of the cameras. It didn't take until the they reached the front door of the City Tower. They were soon in the lobby where they have a moment of peace to themselves as they sat on some seats.

"I tell ya, no matter how many times we go through a crowd of people like that. I will never get used to it." Sonic said, looking at the crowd of people the glass doors. "That's true." Honey said, who was sitting next to her hedgehog brother. Honey looked over at Candy, "So Candy, where do I go from here?" Honey asked.

"You gotta take the red elevator with the picture of a viper on it. It will take you to the top of this building." Candy answered. "So where is it?" Knuckles asked. "It's just over there at the end of that red hall." Candy pointed out. "Alrighty then, let's get a move on guys." Honey said, standing up from her seat and so did the others.

"Hold up everyone." Candy said, stopping everyone. "What's the holdup?" Tiara said, looking at the fashion woman. "We can't go." Candy said. "What do you mean?" Tails asked. "We can't go with her in the elevator. She's has to go alone." Candy said.

"Really?" Sonic said. "Honey is the only one that can be in that elevator. Only the fighter that has to face B.M. can be there." Candy said, as she stood next to Honey and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Once you get in that elevator. There's no turning back. You hear me." Candy said, looking at the eyes of her student/friend. Honey looked up at her teacher, "Yes. I got it." Honey said, nodding her head.

Before Honey could make a step towards the red elevator with the picture of a viper. She heard some footsteps that made her and her friends turn their heads. Honey and everybody were taken by surprise to see the other Viper members that Honey fought in the tournament present in front of them.

From left to right in a line there was Bahn, Grace, Picky, Pepsiman, Sanman, Raxel, and Jane. All of them smiling at the yellow cat in front of her. "You guys!" Honey shouted happily seeing the other Viper members as she walk towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Honey said, looking at each of them. "Isn't obvious, girl! We're here to root for ya." Grace spoke up, smiling at Honey. "Yes, Honey. You fought all of us here and worked your way to the top. The least we could do is be here and wish you good luck." Bahn said, a friendly smirk.

"Yeah, it's so an excuse for me to be near Candy before I have to leave her alone for a half year." Picky said, giving his crush Candy sly eyes. Bahn stepped up from the line, and looked at Honey with his arms folded with pride. "Win or lose, Honey. We just want to let you know that you really are part of the VIPER group like each of us here." Bahn said.

Honey looked at Grace and Picky who smiled and gave thumbs up to her. Pepsiman his hands on his hip, nodded his head, and gave a thumbs up. Sanman shot out a grin and nodded his head towards Honey. Raxel pulled out his guitar and played a note for Honey for good luck. Jane gave a tough smile, nod, and a thumbs up.

Lastly her mentor Candy, who walk towards. She bend down to meet eye level with her cat student. "Good luck Honey. Let the strength of your friends help you win." Candy said, as she hugged Honey. Candy let go of Honey and went to stand in the line with the other VIPER member, standing between Bahn and Grace.

Honey walked towards Sonic, Tiara, Tails and Knuckles and hugged them each before departing. "I promise I'll get the emerald you guys. I won't lose now after coming this far." Honey said, standing in front of her friends.

Sonic step towards the yellow cat with caring eyes, "Honey, I want you to know that I love ya sis." Sonic said to the yellow cat and gave her a hug.

"I love you too brother." Honey said back to the blue hedgehog that she considers to be her brother, hugging the hedgehog back.

The two embrace in a bigger hug as they spoke more, "Please don't over do it with your body. It's okay if you have to quit the match. I just want you back safe, sis." Sonic confessed as he is a bit worried about Honey.

"Don't worry Sonic. I will come back safe, but with the emerald in my hand. Believe in me for victory." Honey said. Sonic then chuckled slightly, "What's so funny?" Honey asked.

"It's just so funny when I first met you. You were part of Eggman's bounty trying to go for my head. It's funny that I'm friends with the same cat trying to kill me that I fought in a field of sunflowers long ago in Muna island. Now I'm hugging her and love her as my sister." Sonic said.

Sonic and Honey both laughed together as they let go of their hug. "Win this match for your brother, okay." Sonic teased a bit. "You bet, just wait and see." Honey said, giving a thumbs up. They shot their own smirks to each other and nodded as Honey began to walk through the red halls.

"Good luck sis." Sonic said, watching his sister go.

Honey was now standing in front of the red elevator door, but before she pressed a button. She looked back at all her friends who were smiling at her. Honey smiled back and nodded her head as the red elevator doors open in front of her. She walk in slowly and and watch the elevator doors seal itself shut, seeing the last image of her friends as the elevator door completely close.

The yellow cat then felt the elevator move up as she watch the arrow meter in the elevator move right to the top floor of the City Tower. As the elevator was moving up, Honey had her hands tighten into fist and a face showing determination as the elevator pass by each floor of the building.

It felt like hours trying to get to the top as Honey was getting impatient and bored, so bored that she was tapping her feet and wish there was elevator music that was playing to brighten things up a bit. Honey's heart stopped when the elevator stopped moving and started beeping, signing that she was at the top of the City Tower.

Honey watch as the doors of the elevator slowly began to open. Honey slowly stepped out of the elevator and found out that fighting arena is cover in some mist caused by the clouds, preventing her to see what's ahead. Honey looked back at the elevator and saw it sink back down into the building.

The yellow cat walked around the arena in the mist to find her next opponent and soon came across one of the edges of the arena. She looked out on the outside boundaries of the arena saw everything that was Armstone City.

From where she was standing, Armstone City looked like the size of a toy model of a child's plaything, but it was such a sight to see for she can see the beautiful lights and rocky mountains from the far distance.

As Honey gazing at the beauty of Armstone City and its outskirts. Her ears perked up when the sound of some footsteps were heard with her ears. Honey turned around and saw a black figure walking towards her in the misty fog. Honey stood up straight and waited for her opponent to show his appearance.

"So you're finally here."

The figure pop out of the fog reveal himself to be a tall man wearing a gold poisonous armor, resembling a viper. He wore a black mask on his face that was wrapped around his blank eyes. His arm armor plates were covered in gold snake scale as well his leg armor plates.

His gold shoulder pads were resemble the face of a viper having red eyes on them and as well as his gold helmet. White fangs on his viper armor shoulder pads were also present giving them teeth.

B.M. was walking towards Honey with his hands behind his back as Honey and began to walk towards her final opponent. When Honey was approaching to B.M. she saw that in the center between her and B.M. was a large picture of a gold viper in the center of the arena.

The two stopped walking to one another as the two wanted to keep their distance far. They stood from the opposite side of the picture of the gold viper that was between them and remain silent. The wind was blowing as Honey's pigtail was waving softly with the wind.

Honey stare into the blank eyes of B.M. as he folded his arms and finally said another set of words. "So you're the fan favorite fighter that everybody is talking about during the course of the VIPER tournament. The student of the famous fashion designer Candy, winner of the first VIPER tournament long ago." B.M. spoke in a deep calm voice.

"I have to say, for a student of Candy's. I've been really impressed by all your matches that I've been watching." B.M. said. "Really now?" Honey shot a smirk. "Yes, I'm impress how you were able to hold your guard against the other VIPER members." B.M. said, not even even giving as much as a smirk or small smile.

"You don't smile much do you?" Honey teased. "You even joke around like Candy does." B.M. stated. "Some of her' and my brother Sonic's charisma rub on me." Honey proudly said. "Yes, that blue hedgehog fellow named Sonic." B.M. said, putting his hand on his chin, thinking deeply. Honey's caught how interested Mayor B.M was when heard and said Sonic's name just now.

"Do you know my brother Sonic or something?" Honey asked. "No, but I know somebody that does. I have no idea what's the relationship of the two though. That person probably knows more about him than he does himself from what I talk to that person." B.M. confessed out loud.

"Really? Who is that person?" Honey kept asking. "I really don't know much about that person to be honest. All I know is that "she" is unpredictable, untraceable, and dangerous. She wouldn't even give me her real name." B.M. said.

Honey's eyes widen surprise that a "she" person knew Sonic in some way. As Honey wanted to ask more question about the female that knows her brother Sonic, the mayor took out a silver Chaos Emerald, hoping to change the subject at hand.

"Is this what you wish to win from me? This Chaos Emerald." B. holding the emerald up in the air as the sun shine upon it. "Well it is the reason why I joined the tournament in the first place. That and because I love to fight." Honey said, getting in her fighting position as B.M put away the Chaos Emerald in his own hammerspace.

"Well Honey, show me what you got from fighting all the VIPER member. I assure that I won't lose against you like what happen to me and Candy years ago." B.M. said, putting his hands behind the back. "Let me show you what I made of." Honey said, as whip her long yellow cat tail like a horse as a small mic appeared in front of them, announcing the fight to be ready.

Announcer: Final match! Let the action being! Go!

Honey kept her fighting pose as she and B.M. stood still quietly. "How about I let you have the first move. Ladies first after all." B.M. spoke up. "Okay, but you ask for it." Honey said. As she started running up to B.M. with her fist ready to make a hit.

B.M. just stood there and watched Honey run towards him, still having his hands behind his back. Honey launch her fist straight on B.M.'s chest really hard. Honey looked up eye to eye, only to see that B.M. didn't even flinch one bit from her attack. The Mayor pulled out one of his hand, set it near Honey's forehead, and pushed her away hard with one finger.

Honey stood her guard and tried not to fall, keeping her balance. The yellow cat was surprise that B.M. was able to do that with just one finger, it made her even cautious about her match with the Mayor of Armstone City. "Darn, I guess I overestimated him a bit." Honey thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead.

Honey attacked more but B.M. would just block the cat's attack with one finger while keeping his body still. Honey jolted back a bit and breathe slightly, feeling a bit worn from the attacks she threw. B.M. just did nothing as he just wiped of the dust on his shoulder and looked back at Honey.

"Is that all you got? I have to say, I expected more from you. What a shame." B.M. mocking the tired cat. Honey gritted and went on attacking the mayor some more. Honey kept on attacking and Mayor B.M. would just dodge and block with ease. It went for about a minute until a smirked appeared on her face.

With power pack punch, Honey manage hit Mayor B.M. straight on the face as everything around them froze. Honey kept on smirking, wanting to see the damage she has done to the face of her opponent as she breathe lightly. Mayor B.M. did nothing until he grabbed both of Honey's wrist with one hand and pulled her face next to his, meeting eye to eye with her.

Honey saw that the mayor's face had a little blood dripping from the left side of his nose. Mayor B.M. used his free hand to wipe the small blood from his nose. He looked at the small blood stain on his gloves and looked back at Honey as he spoke up.

"That actually hurts. I'm a bit stunned from that. I'll admit." B.M. stated as Honey tried to break free from his grip. The Mayor then formed a fist, "But this will hurt even more." The mayor said. B.M. then punched Honey straight on her stomach.

The punch was so strong that it send Honey flying and broke the upper part of her red armor dress into pieces in a instance. She no longer had anything protecting her upper body for she was now wearing her black sports bra, but still had her armor gloves and armor red skirt on her.

Honey just felt as though she been hit by a huge truck, or a massive hurricane ripped her skin out. Honey was using her hand to hold her stomach to ease the pain and her other hand to hold her from falling. The yellow feline lifted her head as she saw B.M. slowly walk towards her.

"Just give up. I broke a huge part of your armor dress. There's nothing there to protect you, so don't bother even getting up." B.M. as looked at the cat near his feet. Honey gritted her teeth as she weakly grabbed one of his legs with her other hand.

"You're just that desperate to win huh?" B.M. said, looking at the yellow cat. The mayor then gave a hard kick to Honey's chest, lifting her to her feet and hit her back with his elbow. Honey screamed in pain. Honey's vision were getting a it blurry and even felt like vomiting as B.M. just stood there watching her.

Honey was huffing and puffing with her eyes closed as she laid on the ground. B.M. then put his foot on Honey's throat, as she tried to break free. She was losing air every minute when she tried to break free and squirming her body around. B.M. wasn't planning to kill Honey since the rules of the tournament forbid anybody from taking one's life away. He was planning for Honey pass out and lose.

"I can't lose! Not like this! It can't end like this! Not after I worked so hard to get here!" Honey told herself in her head. "I gotta find a way to beat this guy, but how?" Honey said, struggling. "Give up, Honey. You already lost. If you don't, then I make a wall that says; In Memory of Honey, you will always be remember by your family and friends. R.I.P." B.M. slowly said, as he then put more pressure into his foot on Honey's throat.

As Honey's eyes were slowly closing, the image of her friends came to her. She's was remembering all the fun times she had with them and the long training sessions she's been through with them. Honey then felt her heart pumping rapidly as more memories and flashbacks were appearing.

Honey shot her eyes wide open, grabbed and punched B.M.'s leg and threw him off her. B.M. was caught by surprise Honey's sudden action. B.M. watched as Honey slowly got back to her feet and spit on the ground with a weak smirk. B.M. couldn't believe when Honey got back into her fighting pose, but not just any fighting pose. It was Candy's fighting pose that she had done when he first fought against the fashion designer.

"Hey B.M. I'm not finished. I didn't hear a bell go on." Honey teased. "So you still have some fighting spirit it seems. Looks like this match is gonna last longer than I thought." B.M. said. "More than you think, but less than you hope." Honey mocked.

With that being said, Honey spread her angel wings out and dash towards B.M. with great speed. B.M. prepared himself as he watched Honey approach him. Before the cat got near to send out a punch. Honey, with great speed, moved behind B.M, shocking him.

"What the?" B.M. couldn't finish his sentence as Honey punched straight on the side of his helmet. B.M. was pushed a feet away from Honey as he held on tight to his helmet. Honey didn't waste anytime for B.M. to recover as she climb on B.M.'s shoulder punched the helmet off his head, revealing his blonde hair.

Honey then grabbed his helmetless head and slammed B.M to the ground. Honey then jumped on B.M's chest and punched his face non stop, hitting his left and right cheek. B.M. did a reversal as he grabbed Honey's arms and pushed her against the ground. With quick thinking, Honey head butted B.M.'s face and kicked him off of her with the power legs, sending him flying into the air.

The silver Chaos emerald fell off from B.M.'s hammerspace and rolled next to Honey. The yellow cat quickly got back to her feet, picked up the emerald, looked up at the flying mayor. Honey gave out a determine looked as she tighten her grip on the emerald, spread her angel wings out with pride, and ascended into the air.

"I put every thought into this one punch." Honey said, as she flew up in the air in fast velocity. The Mayor was getting himself ready to block Honey's attack. "No it can't be!" B.M. said. Honey then went out as she kicked and punched on just every body part imaginable of the mayor. Honey broke off B.M.'s armor shoulder pads and legs as she punched him in the torso.

The mayor stopped moving up as his body began fall back down to the arena. Honey watched as the man was falling while she was getting her fist ready for one last blow. She looked at the Chaos Emerald in her hand that was glowing and dive down towards the falling man. Honey then gave one huge punch with friction surrounding her body, this time she punched B.M straight on the face with the Chaos Emerald in her fist.

B.M.'s body made impact back in the arena, creating a huge cloud of smoke that blew away the fog from the arena. Everybody that was watching the fight, thanks to the small cameras placed around the arena were at the edge of their seats, waiting for the cloud of smoke to clear off.

When the smoke finally cleared off, Honey was the only standing on her feet. She was surprised to find B.M. on his knee and grabbing on to her shoulder. Honey didn't flinch, or move her body as she breathe in the air. B.M then moved his face closer to Honey's ears and whisper into one of them.

"Tell that blue hedgehog of your's. That she's coming after him and she's going to be his living nightmare." B.M. made out with his words as he then let go off Honey, fell on the ground, and pass out with his eyes closed. Honey didn't know what to make on what B.M said to her. "She's coming after him?" Honey said, tilted her head as she was then announce the winner of the match.

Announcer: Honey wins!

With that being said, Honey's ears perked as the whole city Armstone then cheered all in the same time. Honey slowly limped her way towards to one of the edges of the arena and saw fireworks being shot out from the crowd beneath the Staggering Tower. Honey chuckled at the fireworks as then she saw the elevator pop up from the ground of the arena.

Honey took this as a sign and began making her way to the elevator. As Honey walked towards the elevator, she took one last glance at B.M, who was still pass out on the floor. "She's coming for him." Honey repeated once more, thinking about what B.M. meant. Honey glance away from the mayor and headed in the elevator to meet up with her friends on the first floor.

Minutes have past since Honey has been waiting in the elevator with the Chaos Emerald in her hand. The doors of the elevator finally open when it finally reached the first floor. Honey smiled at the sight of her friends, who were smiling. At first glance at Honey, everybody ran towards her as she stepped out of the elevator.

Sonic was the first one reach Honey as he picked her up and gave her a spinning hug. "You did it sis. You had me worry you know." Sonic said, smiling and spinning Honey around as she couldn't help chuckle at her brother's happiness.

"Yeah, I did. In the end I won." Honey said as the others reached them and Sonic putting her down. "I knew you could Honey. You had it in you to win. I feel like you grown so much that I feel I shouldn't call you my sweet little Honey anymore." Candy stepping forwards and hugged Honey. The yellow cat let a small tear and hugged her mentor who was really proud of her. "Thanks Candy." Honey said, as she let her go.

"Jeez Honey I thought you were done for when he punched you. He punch off the upper part of your armor dress." Tiara pointed out. Honey looked down at her black sports bra and blushed a bit that she was wearing it in front of everybody, feeling a bit expose. "Does anybody have a spare shirt of some sort." Honey asked anyone.

"Luckily for you Honey, I have a spare shirt in a situation like this." Candy said, pulling out a red shirt from her purse as everybody laughed. "You won't believe how many times my armor broke off when I fought in the tournament." Candy said, giving a red shirt to Honey as she put it on.

"Most importantly Honey, you manage to win the Chaos Emerald." Tails said, looking at the emerald in Honey's hand. "B.M. had the Chaos Emerald which I manage to take before beating him." Honey proudly looking at the emerald in her hands.

"I couldn't have done with you guys and the people who I fought during the VIPER tournament. Thank you, all of you for getting me this far and achieving my goal to win." Honey said, bowing to her friends and the VIPER members.

Everybody clapped for Honey as they all exited the building and were swarmed by the crowd who were chanting her name and shook her hand as she and the gang made their way towards Candy's limousine, Honey even raised her fist high in pride as she walked. They headed back to the manor as they waited for the celebration party that was tomorrow.

The next day

Honey and the gang were in near City hall, where Honey is to be given a first place trophy and medal. There was two rows of people behind a red rope while in the middle is a red carpet. All of Honey's friends were on the other side of the red carpet near city hall as they watch the yellow cat make her way towards them to get her grand prize.

Honey smiled cutely as she waved and wink at the crowd and cameramen that were broadcasting her live in front of everybody's tv. Honey made her hands shape into a heart symbol for one of the video cameras, signing that it was for a certain armadillo who is most likely watching her right now on his tv.

The feline soon found herself on the upstairs of city hall where she met up with her friends. Honey stepped forward to one of the administers of Armstone City, and received her gold medal that one of the administers put around her neck and gave her a gold trophy. When Honey laid her fingers on the trophy, confetti pop out from some cannons were coming down, pouring all over the scene, covering everybody in the crowd.

Everybody roar as loud as they can when Honey lifted up the trophy high in the sky as the sun shine upon it. Honey was also given tons of money, but she didn't keep any of it. Instead she gave a fair share to the other VIPER members that she fought hard against in the tournament. Honey had some left money, and decided to give it to a charity organization in Armstone City, seeing another way to help for a good cause.

Honey looked over to her friends with a gleaming smile, "Well let's party!" Honey shouted, as raising her gold trophy high in the air. "Yeah!" Everybody shouted as they walked towards Honey walked with her down the stairs of city.

The party took place in one of the streets of Armstone City, where everybody was feasting on delicious foods and drinks as the block party went on. Knuckles was having himself a sparring match with Sanman and Bahn, putting on a show in front a large crowd, showing off his fighting skills. Pepsiman was serving everybody there a can of Pepsi left and right, making sure everybody gets a can to drink from.

Raxel was putting off a show with his band "Death Crunch" as they rocked on their guitars and drums as their audience dancing to the music. In the dancing crowd there was Grace who showing off her dance moves, but she wasn't alone though. Next to the purple armor woman was Tails, who was dancing beside her, dancing together to the music and having fun.

Picky was showing his skateboarding skills by grinding on rails and kick flicks in the air to impress a group of audience, but mostly due to the fact that next to his audience was Candy, which who he was trying to woo with his skateboarding skills. Jane was talking to both Sonic and Tiara as she giving out helpful tips about being tough and her time in the Marine.

Honey was watching everyone of her friends from the food table, drinking herself a nice cold drink that wasn't Pepsi that she tried to convince Pepsiman that she was drinking Pepsi. Honey smiled, seeing everybody getting along, for it warm her heart. Honey's eyes then caught Candy walking towards her, who had enough of Picky's skateboarding skills.

"Honey?" Candy said, with her hands behind her back. "Yeah Candy?" Honey looked at the human fashion designer. "I have a little surprise that promise to give ya." Candy teased. "What is it?" Honey asked. Candy then pulled a strawberry cheesecake ice cream that looked really fresh than Honey has ever seen before.

Honey found herself drooling at first site, which Candy giggled seeing Honey's face. "Here Honey, you deserve it." Candy said, handing over the ice cream to Honey. Honey took a bite and her eyes sparkle in joy, "Wowzers! This is delicious!" Honey said, taking another bite. "You know Honey, I've been thinking about something lately. That involves you." Candy said, standing beside Honey as they watch everybody in front of them have fun.

"Like what?" Honey asked. "I've been thinking you should be the next CEO of my company when I step down from it." Candy said. The yellow cat was shocked by the news, "Really? Me? CEO?" Honey said. "Yes, I want you to take over my company when I finally step down, but that won't happen in a very long time from now." Candy stated.

"My own fashion company huh?" Honey giving deep thought about it. "You can even call it "Honey's Industries" or something. Just make sure people don't think you own a company that makes honey." Candy giggled. "Wow, my own company. That sounds awesome!" Honey said, cheerful. "But for now, spend your youth with your friends and enjoy life in a carefree manner." Candy suggested.

"Also, do you promise that you will visit me here in Armstone City from time to time?" Candy asked. "Ooo for sure! I'll be happy to visit you." Honey nodded her head. "Great! I'll even send you your own private jet plane to get you here if you want." Candy said, chuckling. "And you promise me that you visit me and Sonic at our place where we could hang out together." Honey said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Candy said, as she and Honey laughed together as the yellow cat finished her ice cream. "Maybe I'll help you hook up with that Mighty fellow you like." Candy bend to Honey's face with a teasing smirk. "Candy!" Honey yelled as her face was blushing. "Oh this is gonna be fun!" Candy clapped her hands.

Honey then remembered something important as quickly she turned away from Candy, "I'll be right back Candy. I need to talk to Sonic about something important that he needs to hear from me." Honey said, as she walked away from the fashion designer. "Okay, I'll be right here near the food table stuffing my face with delicious treats." Candy said, grabbing some treats from the table.

It didn't take long for Honey find Sonic, who was with Tiara were done talking to Jane. Honey walked towards Sonic, who shot a smile at her when he saw the yellow cat. "Hey Honey, crazy party huh?" Sonic joked as Tiara chuckled a bit. "Sonic, I need to speak to you in private. If you don't mind Tiara." Honey said, looking at the manx cat. "Sure, not at all." Tiara nodded her head.

Sonic looked confused on why Honey wanted to talk him, "Umm...sure. Let's talk." Sonic said, scratching his head. Sonic walked up next Honey as the two began to walk together through the block party to find place where they avoid noises. As they walked together, Sonic saw the worried eyes on Honey, knowing it's gotta be something serious for she never usually makes serious faces.

The yellow feline lead Sonic outside the block party, wanting to be far away from everybody else. "Okay Honey, what is it that you want to tell me that it needs to be private?" Sonic asked, with his arms folded. "Sonic, there's something you should really need to hear from what I heard from my ears." Honey said. "And that is?" Sonic asked.

"It involves Mayor B.M. when I was done fighting, he gave me a message to give to you." Honey said. Sonic was a bit shocked, wanting to know more. "What's the message?" Sonic curious. "He told me to tell you that, "She's" coming for you and she's gonna be your living nightmare." Honey said, in a somewhat frightened tone.

"She's coming for me? Who is this "She" that Mayor B.M. is talking about?" Sonic asked. "I don't know who is this "She" is, and so does Mayor B.M. He doesn't know who this "She" is either." Honey stated. "Who ever this "She" is, she sounds like a threat to me." Sonic said. "Sonic, is there any enemy females you have made over the years?" Honey asked, a bit concern.

Sonic closed his eyes and put his hand on his chin as he began to think, "Nope not really. The only major evil female I ever fought so far is Zeena, but I highly doubt it's her." Sonic said. "Sonic, I'm a bit worry here. I feel like a big threat is coming to you. A much bigger threat than Eggman himself or any bad guys you ever face before." Honey said, concern for her brother.

Sonic put up a smile and put a hand on Honey's shoulder to comfort her, "Honey, it's all right. You don't have to worry about me. Who ever is this person, is probably just another bad guy that wants to take me down to rule the world or something. If so, it ain't gonna happen cause you and the others will be my side to stop this threat." Sonic said.

Honey smiled back, feeling a bit more confident. "Right, I'll always be by your side. We can stop this "She" threat, who ever it is when she shows up." Honey said. "Good. Now then, let's head back to the party. I heard their putting in a huge jumper that's the size of a castle and I'm planning to jump in it." Sonic said, making Honey laugh.

Just before Sonic and Honey could make a step back to the party, somebody tapped on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic and Honey turned around to find a tall mysterious man in a dark trench cloak and black hat that was covering his face. The man took a step forward to the blue hedgehog.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" The man asked, in a cryptic voice. "Yeah?" Sonic answered back. "I have a message, just for you." The man said, as he then pulled out a red calling card for the blue hedgehog. Sonic raised his eye at the man as he slowly reached the red calling card. Honey got close to Sonic as he undid the red ribbon tying the card.

Sonic open the card to find the words "Guess Who?" written on it. Next to the words was a big red lipstick stain that somebody planted on it. Sonic and Honey were confused as they looked at the calling card together. Sonic and Honey then looked back at the mysterious man.

"Hey, so who send this-" Sonic stopped talking when he found out the man in the dark trench cloak was gone without a trace, disappearing like a ghost. Honey was spooked, "Sonic, I'm getting a bit freaked out about all this. It's an uneasy feeling." Honey feeling a cold chill down her spine.

Sonic put an arm around his sister's shoulder to calm her down, "Let's just head back. We'll deal who ever this person is, one day." Sonic said, walking back to the block party with his sister Honey.

As the two walked together back to the block party, Sonic turned his head around and scan the area of Armstone City with a mean glare, feeling that he and Honey were being watched, as through a pair of devilish eyes was looking at them.

"I know you're out there somewhere, watching. I can feel you out there. Who ever you are, I'll be ready to take you down." Sonic said in his thoughts and turn his head to face the block party as he kept walking with Honey.

In one of the dark alleyways of Armstone City, a woman leaning on a brick wall in the shadows with her arms folded on her chest and watched Sonic walk with Honey back to the party. The woman was giving a evil smirk to the hedgehog as she lean off the wall and walk even further into the dark shadows of the alleyway with her curvy hips and began to sing a song in a soothe, yet frightening tone before disappearing into the darkness.

 _My darling_

 _My forever loving angel_

 _I will love you forever_

 _And I promise to be true_

 _Forever, yes forever you'll be mine_

 _You're the only love for me_

 _Till the end of time_

 _Forever and ever_

 _We will be together_

 _Because, your love is mine…._

 _All mine_

 _My darling_

 _My forever loving angel_

 _You're the only one for me_

 _Can't you see we're meant to be_

 _Ooooo meant to be_

 _We will soon_

 _Be walking down the aisle_

 _And then we'll always be together_

 _Ooooo mile after mile_

The End.


End file.
